Let's do something crazy
by saci
Summary: They are young, crazy, best friends and completely in love with each other. Yet they are blind to each other's feelings and think the best they can get from each other is sex. But is it enough? Paddison.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. Here's a new story by Zoe and me. And it's Paddie, of course :D I hope you like it, leave us a review so we know what you think : )

Enjoy.

____________________

Addison turned to face her friend Naomi, wearing just her red lacy bra and her black mini skirt.

"Which one should I take?" Naomi looked at Addison, holding up three short dresses.

"Erm." Addison looked at them. "The blue one. Have you seen my red top?"

"I think it's in the bathroom."

"Why's it in there?" Addison frowned and walked into the bathroom, finding her red top before walking back and putting it on.

"I have no idea." Naomi shrugged and put on her blue dress. Addison walked over to her mirror, checking her make-up. "Can you put the zipper up, please?" Naomi walked over to her.

"Sure." Addison nodded and did up the zip on Naomi's dress.

"Thanks." Naomi turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"When are the guys getting here?"

Naomi looked at the clock and gasped. "They should be here in ten minutes."

"Damn." Addison frowned, rushing to get ready. Naomi headed into the bathroom and started to put make-up on. "Urgh! Violet have you got my earrings?!" Addison yelled.

"Yeah, they're here." Violet called. Addison sighed and walked over to Violet, taking her earrings and putting them in.

"Is my make-up okay?" Naomi asked, walking back into the bedroom.

"It's fine." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Naomi gave a sigh and looked into the mirror. "I can't wait to get drunk."

"Nor me, think of the guys." Addison smiled.

"What guys? Our guys?"

"No." Addison rolled her eyes. "Other guys at the club."

"I know." Naomi grinned. "I just need some alcohol."

"Same." Addison smirked and checked herself in the mirror one more time before the doorbell rang, signally the arrival of the guys. "Let's go girls!" Violet and Naomi smiled widely and followed Addison out of the bedroom. They greeted the guys at the door before following them out and into the cab. They got in and the driver pulled out, driving towards the club.

Once they arrived at the club the six of them got out and made their way inside. They walked straight to the bar and ordered their drinks. They then made their way to a table and sat down.

"Oh god, girls, look." Naomi took a sip of her drink, looking at a group of guys that entered the club.

"Wow…" Addison leaned to the side slightly, watching them.

"I know." Naomi smirked.

"Hmm, I think we might have to dance with them." Addison grinned.

"First I need more alcohol though." Naomi took another sip of her drink.

"Definitely." Addison and Violet agreed, drinking their drinks. Pete, Cooper and Sam smiled and rolled their eyes as they listened to them.

"What?" Addison looked at them.

"Nothing." They shrugged.

"Okay." She nodded and turned back to watching the group of men.

"Oh wow." Sam's eyes widened as a girl on the dance floor caught his eye.

"Now that's hot." Cooper grinned and leaned back.

"Really hot." Pete cocked his eyebrows as he watched her. Addison rolled her eyes and shoved Pete's shoulder. "What?" He smiled and looked at her.

"You and girls." She shook her head.

"I'm just having fun."

Addison rolled her eyes again before her, Naomi and Violet made their way to the dance floor. The guys leaned back and watched them. The girls began dancing, making their way towards the group of men. The men noticed them and smiled, watching them dancing.

"Where did they learn to dance like that?" Cooper commented.

"That comes if you go clubbing at least three days a week." Pete shrugged and watched them.

"Which they do."

"But we do that as well, why can't we dance like that?" Cooper looked at Pete and Sam.

"Because they just can naturally dance and get whatever guy they want." Sam laughed.

"So true. Oh my god, look at Addison." Pete's eyes widened as she started dancing with a guy.

"Wow…" Copper and Sam just stared at her as she moved.

"Ha, she talks about me and the girls. She's not better." Pete commented.

"She does it with class though." Sam pointed out.

"How does she do it with class?"

Sam shrugged. "She's Addison."

"Yeah, true."

They just sat there, watching the girls dance.

"I'll get us more drinks and then we're going to get ourselves some girls." Cooper said and got up.

"Okay."

Cooper smiled and walked to the bar to get them their drinks. Once they had finished their drinks they made their way to the dance floor as well. Sam smiled and moved towards the girl who had caught his eye before. Cooper walked over to a couple of girls, smiling at them. Pete followed him and they started to dance with a few of them. Addison was still off dancing with a guy while Violet was being chatted up. Pete danced with a girl but watched Addison out of the corner of his eye, seeing how the guy tried to kiss her. Addison pushed him away instantly, disgusted, before walking away.

"Hey..." The guy looked at her and walked after her.

"Get away from me." She called, making her way towards Pete.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Pete looked at him, stepping away from the girl he was dancing with.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy looked at Pete.

"Just get away from her." Pete looked at him.

"No. You're nothing to do with this."

"I am, and now leave her alone."

"And why should I listen to you."

"Because I'll kick your ass if you touch her again."

Addison stood behind Pete, watching the guy as he looked from her to Pete.

"Which part of leave her alone did you not understand?" Pete looked at him.

"Fine." The guy looked at Pete. "She's all yours, she's not worth it." He turned and walked away again.

"Son of a bitch." Pete hissed.

Addison sighed and leaned her head against Pete's back. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." He said, still watching as the guy walked away.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled.

"Yeah, me neither." He smirked.

"Dance with me?" Addison pulled her head back and leaned her chin on his shoulder so she could see his face.

"Sure." He smiled. Addison smiled and they began to dance to the music together. Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes as she saw them.

"What?" Violet looked at Naomi who she was dancing next to.

"Look at them."

Violet turned her head, looking at Pete and Addison before rolling her eyes as well. "Why do they always end up dancing with each other?"

"I have no idea." Naomi shrugged slightly and continued to watch them. Violet watched them as well, watching as Addison and Pete danced close to each other. Pete had his hands rested on her hips and looked down at her. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her body against his.

"Addi." He whispered. "Stop that."

"Why?" She smiled.

"Just because. You've had too much."

"Too much what?" Addison looked at him.

"Alcohol."

"I've bought one glass."

"I think it was more than one."

"No. I bought one, some guys bought the others." She smiled.

"Of course." He smiled. "And I bet you drank while you got ready with the girls as well."

"Maybe." Addison grinned. Pete smiled and rolled his eyes. She just laughed and danced against him. He felt her body rub against his as she danced close to him. Addison kept her arms around his neck, moving her body to the music against his, one of her legs between his. Pete closed his eyes, trying to remember that it was Addison he danced with again, Addison his best friend. She grinned, moving her body harder against his before she turned in his arms, her back pressed against his front and she placed his hands low on her hips. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself under control as he felt her hips moving against him again and again.

Addison laughed, letting her head drop back against his shoulder as she watched his face. "What's wrong, Pete?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He breathed against her cheek.

"You don't look it." She whispered, moving her hips harder against him as the music changed.

"I hate you right now." He hissed slightly, his hands on her thighs.

"Why?" She grinned, her hands moving back to his hips.

"Because you always do that."

"Do what?" Addison asked innocently.

"Dance with me like that." He breathed against her neck.

She laughed. "You like it though, just admit it."

"Shut up." He whispered, his hands on her hips as she moved them again his.

"You do." She moved her hips again and grinned as she got a reaction from him. He felt her moving his hips against his hard, on and on again and he slid his hands to her stomach. "Your dick definitely likes it." She whispered.

"Just shut up, Addi." He whispered back. Addison laughed and carried on dancing. Naomi looked at them, still dancing with that guy, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. They were up to their usual tricks, she could tell by the looks on their faces. She watched them for a while longer before concentrating on the guy against her again.

"Buy me a drink." Addison looked at Pete after a while.

"Now?" He whispered, his hands roaming her stomach slightly, moving further up.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm thirsty."

He smiled. "You always are."

"And you're horny so shut up and buy me a drink."

Pete just smiled and took her hand in his, pulling her towards the bar. Addison leaned into Pete's side, a hand moving up and down his stomach as they stood at the bar, moving downwards. Pete ordered their drinks before he looked at her. "Stop that, Addi."

"What?" She looked at him innocently. He just cocked an eyebrow at her and moved a hand to the small of her back. "Oh come on, you know you love it." She smirked, and moved her hand down.

"Addison." He hissed and instinctively pulled her closer.

"Yes?" Addison grinned, cupping the large bulge in his boxers.

He breathed. "You've got to stop that."

"Why? Your dick likes it very much."

"I know." He hissed.

Addison laughed at him, running her thumb over the bulge and picked up her drink in her other hand and took a sip.

"If you don't stop that right now I'll have to drag you towards the toilets."

"Hmm, drag me towards the toilets then." She downed her drink, rubbing him harder. He gave a moan and pressed her against the bar slightly. Addison smirked at him, picking up his drink as well, loving to tease him.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He looked down at her, trying to keep himself under control.

"Go on then." She breathed into his ear, pulling down the zipper of his jeans and slipping two fingers inside.

"Addison. Stop. It." He breathed.

"Why should I?" She smirked.

"Because you're not the only one who's had too much tonight."

Addison laughed and drank his drink, feeling her head becoming fuzzy and she continued to rub him. He cupped her ass with his hand and pressed her against the bar. "Hmm." She smiled at him, feeling how hard he was.

"People around us are going to notice what you're doing." He breathed.

"Let them, but I'd be worried if guys were looking at your crotch."

"Oh I bet only women are staring." He smirked.

"Well then, let them stare. They're not the ones who are turning you on right now, making you very hard."

"No, they're not." He looked down at her.

"Exactly." She grinned, rubbing her fingers over his tip through his boxers. She always had so much fun teasing him. It was just something they did.

"Addi..." He lowered his face to her neck, breathing against her skin.

"Yes?" Addison whispered, closing her eyes.

"Stop it. Now." He breathed, his lips touching her skin.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?"

"I can't promise how long I'm going to keep myself under control, I'm drunk, maybe the alcohol will make me do dirty things back to you." He whispered.

"Let it then." She breathed. Pete gave a moan and moved one of his hands to her thigh, sliding it upwards slowly. "Hmm." Addison pressed herself into him. "Not here." She whispered.

"Where then?" He breathed, moving his hand high up her inner thigh.

"Toilets."

"You want me to take you to the toilets?" He whispered.

"Hmm." She nodded, downing another drink. Pete smirked and looked into her eyes before he moved his hand from her thigh and dragged her towards the toilets. Addison giggled, following him as they walked into the toilets and he pushed her up against the wall. He pressed himself against her and moved a hand between her legs. She let out a moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. A smile was playing on his lips and he stroked her though the fabric of her lace panties. A tingle ran through her body and she could feel herself getting wet.

"I said I would end up doing dirty things back to you." He whispered and continued to stroke her.

"You did." She breathed, closing her eyes.

"Do you mind?" He slid his hand into her panties.

"Ohh…." Addison let out a moan and felt her knees weaken. "No."

"Good." He smiled and ran a finger over her clit. She pressed her body closer to his again, gripping the back of his neck. Pete continued to stoke her and felt himself harden even more. Addison knew that by now she was really wet and he was able to feel that. "I'm not the only one anymore who is horny." He breathed against her neck.

"You made me horny." She defended herself, but knew she was the one who started it all.

"Oh I did?" He smirked and inserted a finger inside of her.

"Oh…yes."

"Do you like that?" He whispered and moved two of his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh my god…" She moaned and her knees went completely weak. He smiled and caught her by her ass as she was about to slid down the wall of the cubicle. "I can't stand." She whispered, his fingers moving inside of her.

"I know." He smirked holding her up with one hand while the other one pleasured her.

Addison moaned, gripping hold of him tightly. "Why do you always do this to me?" She whispered.

"You make me do this to you." He breathed. She moaned again and moved a hand down, popping the button on his jeans, the zip still undone from earlier before she pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips. He smiled as his erection was revealed to her and he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. Addison closed her eyes, taking hold of him in one of her hands. Pete moaned and moved his free hand to her panties, sliding them down, while he continued to pleasure her with the other one. She ran her thumb over his tip, her fingers trailing over him. "Addi..." He breathed against her skin and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh…" She moaned, feeling herself tighten. "I'm going to come."

"Good, come for me." He whispered and moved his fingers faster. Addison gripped the back of his neck before her orgasm washed over her body and she moaned out his name. Pete smiled and continued until he was sure she was done, kissing her neck. Addison came down from her high, breathing heavily. "Hmm, you love this, don't you? Tell me how much you love it." He smirked and continued to kiss her neck, sucking slightly.

"I really love this." She whispered, getting her breath back.

"I know." He smiled and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Addison moaned loudly as he entered her and she stretched for him. He thrusted into her, pressing them both against the wall and she moved her legs high up on his back, letting him go deeper as they moved together. "I love this as well." He smiled as he moved in and out of her. "I love...fucking you."

"Fucking me?" She breathed. "Fuck me harder then."

"You want it harder?" He smiled and started to move in and out of her harder, giving her what she wanted.

She moaned and moved her hips against his. "Faster." Pete let out a moan and did as she told him, starting to move faster. Their hips moved together, hard and fast, their moans loud. They didn't care if the people around them could hear them; all they could think about was this, what they did to each other. They continued to move together, before they came at the same time, hard and fast.

"Addi..." Pete moaned loudly as his orgasm hit him and he heard her coming for the second time that night. She came down from her high, breathing heavily once again. Pete smirked as he looked at her, stroking a strand of hair from her face.

"Damn you and your big hard cock." She mumbled.

"I can't help myself if you make me horny."

"Hmm." Addison grinned widely.

"It's all your fault." He mumbled before he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard. Addison moaned, kissing him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues duelled against each other and they moaned into the kiss.

"Round two?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Good." Addison grinned before he started moving his hips again.

---

Hours later when the other had decided to call it a night, they found Addison completely drunk with a large hickey on her neck telling Pete how much she loved him. She was sitting on his lap on the couch in the club and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her head leaning against his and one of her hands was running over his chest under his shirt. He smiled and moved his lips to hers, catching her bottom lip between his teeth softly. Addison gave a small moan as their friends approached them.

"Unbelievable." Naomi cocked an eyebrow at them and leaned against Cooper slightly.

"Urgh. I don't want to think what they've been doing." Violet screwed her nose up. "Just get them so we can go home."

"Addi, Pete, we're going home now." Naomi looked at them.

"Hmm?" Addison pulled back from the kiss slightly, looking drunkenly at her friends.

"We are going home now." Violet looked at her annoyed.

"Can I take Pete with me? I loveeeeeeeeeeee Pete." She giggled childishly.

"Oh my god." Violet sighed and looked at Naomi.

"She's so drunk." Naomi sighed. "Pete, pick her up and carry her to the cab. And keep your hands where we can see them."

"I'm...not sure if I can...carry her...but I'll try." He shoved Addison off his lap to get up. Addison stumbled, grabbing hold of Sam to keep herself up. "It's okay, I got her." Pete mumbled and lifted Addison up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she told him how much she loved him again. Pete just smiled and followed the others out of the club with her.

"You're so pretttttttttttty, Pete." She slurred, a hand on his chest as her head rested against his shoulder. "I lovvvvvvvvvve you. I want to marry you. Then you could fuck me whenever you wanted."

"Well if it means I can fuck you whenever and wherever I want." He smirked.

"It does." She nodded.

"Then I'll marry you." He mumbled and kissed her again. Addison grinned and kissed him back. He stumbled slightly with her in his arms as he kissed her hard.

"Okay, take her from him before we get a show of what they've spent the night doing." Naomi pushed Sam towards them.

Sam sighed lightly. "Give her to me, Pete." He wrapped his arms around Addison.

"Nooo." She whined as Sam took her from Pete. "That's my future husband."

"Yeah, of course." Sam nodded and continued to carry her.

"I'm going to marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry him." Addison slurred against Sam's chest. "Then he's going to fuck me whenever he wants." She closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh as sleep took over her body.

"I don't think he needs to marry you to fuck you whenever he wants." Cooper commented.

"I swear they shouldn't be sleeping together." Violet glanced at the sleeping Addison before the drunken Pete.

"I know." Naomi gave a sigh.

"And they never regret it?"

"No, they don't." She shook her head.

"They're more than just best friends." Violet shook her head before she got into the cab.

"I know they are, but don't say that when they're sober or they'll kill you." Naomi looked at her and got into the cab as well.

"Oh I won't." Violet shook her head and watched as Sam put Addison into the cab and she leaned against Naomi, still asleep. Cooper got into the passenger seat and Pete and Sam got in next to the girls.

"She's really drunk isn't she?" Sam motioned to Addison.

"Very, very, very dunk." Naomi nodded. "And he as well." Pete had his face leaning against the cold window as the cab drove along. Naomi shook her head as she looked at them. "When they wake up in the morning they won't even remember what happened."

"They never do."

"I'm just glad she fell asleep, so she at least can't puke all over the cab." Naomi watched Addison.

"She'll wait until she gets home to do that knowing her." Violet glanced at Addison as well.

"Probably." Naomi nodded.

"What do we do with him?" Sam motioned to Pete, who still had his face against the window, his eyes now closed.

"We just make sure he gets home safe." Cooper mumbled, his head leaned back against the seat tiredly.

"Someone's going to have to stay with both of them."

"I just want to sleep. I'm far away from being sober either." Naomi sighed.

"Let's just all crash at Addi's." Sam responded.

"Yeah." Violet agreed. They all nodded and waited for the cab to pull up outside Addison's house. They got out in front of her house and Sam dragged Addison out of the car. She was still fast asleep and her body seemed limp as he moved her. He sighed and lifted her up in his arms once again, feeling slightly dizzy. Naomi and Violet dragged Pete from the back of the cab and up the steps while Cooper unlocked the door. The six of them got into the house and turned the lights in the hallway on. The lights seemed very bright and made Pete squint as they walked into the living room. He lay down on Addison's couch immediately and closed his eyes.

"I'll take her through to her bedroom." Sam carried Addison to her bedroom, swaying slightly as he did.

"Okay." Naomi mumbled and got herself a glass of water from the kitchen.

"We need to stop drinking so much." Violet whined. "My head hurts already."

"I know, but it's just so much fun." Naomi sighed.

"It is. I'm going to go sleep this off though." Violet made her way to a bedroom, flopping down onto the bed. Cooper was already lying on the other couch in the living room, snoring loudly. Naomi shook her head and walked into Addison's bedroom to check on her. She was lying in the middle of her bed still fully dressed.

"She's all yours, I'm going to sleep." Sam looked at Naomi before he left the bedroom. Naomi gave a sigh and walked towards Addison's bed. Addison was led on her back, her arms and legs sprawled out. Naomi didn't want to wake her, she looked almost peaceful, but she just had to make sure she was even conscious.

"Oh…" Addison moaned as Naomi shoved her shoulder and she turned onto her side.

Naomi cocked an eyebrow at her. "Addi?"

"Sleepppp." Addison whined. "Head hurts."

"Mine too." Naomi sighed and shoved Addison aside before lying down next to her. "Make some space." Addison groaned and shifted to one side of the bed, one of her arms hanging over the edge. Naomi turned onto her side and curled up, closing her eyes. Soon sleep over took them and everyone in the house slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete moaned as he woke up the next morning on Addison's couch, the daylight shining in through the windows. His head was pounding, a sign that he had once again drank way too much the night before. Slowly he sat up on the couch, instantly regretting it as the whole room around him started to turn slightly. He groaned, a hand going to his head as he closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against the couch and kept his eyes shut, trying to remember the events of the night before, but everything was only a blur. He had no idea what he had done, or who he had done it with, all he knew was that he was led on a couch. He opened his eyes once again and looked around in the room, seeing Cooper lying on the couch across from him. Maybe Cooper knew what had happened the night before, he didn't seem as hung over.

"Coop?" Pete mumbled. Cooper stirred slightly, shifting his position. Pete sighed and tried to get up from the couch, he needed water. As he stood, he stumbled slightly, the room still spinning, his head killing him. He stumbled towards the kitchen, getting a glass from the cupboard before he filled it with water. He downed the glass quickly, hoping it would help his head. He moaned and put the glass back down. He still felt terrible and began searching for headache tablets. He looked through the cupboards, slowly making his way upstairs to look in the bathroom as he couldn't find any in the kitchen.

As he made his way into the bathroom he was greeted with the sight of Addison lent over the toilet bowl, empting the contents of her stomach. "Good morning." He smiled slightly.

"Shut up." She groaned and sat back, wiping her mouth, her eyes closed. He just smiled and continued his search for headache tablets. "Why do you let me drink so much?" She whined.

"You were the one who couldn't get enough." He mumbled, finally finding some tablets.

"You bought me the drinks." She leaned over the toilet again, puking once more.

"You wanted them." He turned the water on and swallowed a tablet, hoping it would help his headache.

"Did we…did we have sex again?" She asked, brushing hair from her face and leaning back against her bath.

"I have no idea."

Addison groaned and buried her head into her hands.

"I remember that there was something though, but everything is just a blur, kind of."

"Something?" Addison looked up at him, squinting her eyes. "What something?"

"I don't know." He sighed and ran his hands over his face, his head still killing him.

"Urgh." She groaned and slowly pulled herself up from the floor, being careful not to move too quickly for fear of throwing up again. Pete leaned on the sink and watched her. She held her hand out for Pete so he could pass her some tablets. He reached into the cupboard once again before handing her a tablet. "Thanks." She mumbled, swallowing it after drinking some water.

"No problem." Pete gave a sigh and slowly made his way out of the bathroom again. He made his way out of the bathroom, meeting Sam in the hallway.

"Wow, you look like crap." Sam laughed slightly.

"Shut up, Sam." He glared at him.

"That's what you get for drinking as much as you and Addi did last night. Do you even remember anything?" Sam looked at his friend.

"Not really." He shook his head slightly. Sam laughed slightly again and passed his friend, walking down the stairs.

Just then Naomi made her way sleepily out of Addison's bedroom. "Has she puked yet?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Great." Naomi groaned and walked into the bathroom to her friend. "How are you feeling?" Naomi mumbled as she walked in.

"Urgh. Like crap." Addison groaned. "My head hurts."

"It's your own fault, you were so, so drunk."

"Why do you let me drink?" She whined.

"It was your own decision to get drunk."

Addison groaned and closed her eyes. "You need to stop me getting so drunk."

"I think you had your fun."

"What did I do?" Addison opened her eyes and looked at her friend, dreading the answer.

"I just saw you dancing with Pete, then you were gone for a while and then we found you sitting on his lap, telling him how much you love him."

"Oh god." She groaned and buried her face in her hands again, embarrassed. "Did I sleep with him again?" She mumbled.

"Well I wasn't there when it happened but I guess you did since you were both gone for a while."

"Why do we always end up sleeping together?" Addison whined. "Why do you let me do that?"

"Stop blaming me, you're the one who sleeps with him."

"You're meant to be my voice of reason here."

"I was drunk as well." She defended herself.

Addison sighed and looked at her friend. "I need to learn to keep my legs closed with him."

"Ha, that's not going to work."

"I can try."

"That's what you always say, but you continue to get drunk with him and you know what's going to happen every time you do that."

"Then I stop drinking." Addison mumbled.

Naomi laughed slightly. "Very funny."

"Seriously. I can't keep sleeping with him like this. I have to do something." Addison looked at her friend and straightened herself out before picking up her toothbrush.

"Why do you do it then when you're drunk?" Naomi looked at her.

"What?" Addison ran the water over her toothbrush before putting the toothpaste on it.

"Why do you sleep with him?"

Addison sighed and looked at Naomi through the bathroom mirror. "I don't know. I just…do." She shrugged and put the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Last time you did it you said you like this best friend with benefits thing you have going on."

"Did I?" Addison mumbled as she brushed her teeth, trying to remember saying that.

"Yes, you did, the next morning you said that." Naomi looked at her.

"Oh." Addison shrugged and rinsed her mouth out. "Well, the sex is _really_ good."

"And to me it doesn't seem like it makes things awkward between you too." Naomi shrugged. "I just think it's kind of...weird."

"Weird?" Addison turned to face her friend.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I guess it is kind of weird, in a way. But it's not like either of us is in a relationship."

"Yeah..." Naomi nodded slightly.

"Do you think it's wrong that me and Pete keep sleeping together?" Addison looked at her friend.

"I don't know. If it doesn't affect your friendship or makes things awkward between you." She shrugged. "I mean I like having sex as well I just don't do it with my best friend."

Addison sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, but the sex is really good and I just can't say no to him."

"If you're okay with this...open relationship kind of thing." Naomi shrugged again.

"Yeah, we are." Addison nodded, wincing slightly from the pain.

"Well then."

"But I need to stop drinking this much."

"Hmm, you do." Naomi smiled.

"In future, give me a limit."

"I'll try." Naomi smiled and slowly made her way out of the bathroom again.

"Thank you." Addison sighed and got into the shower. Naomi smiled and made her way downstairs. Everyone apart from Addison was in the kitchen, all hung over. Naomi walked over and got herself a cup of coffee.

"God, I feel awful." Violet leaned her forehead against the table.

"You look it." Cooper smiled.

"Oh shut up."

"Could you please stop yelling?" Pete mumbled.

"No one's yelling." Naomi smirked at him.

"My head is about to explode." He moaned.

"That's what you get for drinking so much." Naomi sipped at her coffee.

"Shut up, Nae."

"I'm not the one who got stupidly drunk with Addi last night."

"You were drunk as well."

"Not as drunk as you." She pointed out. "I actually remember last night."

"I remember it as well...partly."

"And what do you remember?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Just some...things that happened."

"What things?"

"I don't know, I remember that I...danced with Addi."

"That's not all you did." Cooper commented.

"It's not?" Pete looked at Cooper.

"No." Cooper laughed.

Pete smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, blame it on the alcohol."

"Apparently you and her are going to get married." Violet looked at Pete. "So you can fuck her whenever you want."

"Really?" Pete smirked. "Which one of us proposed?"

"Neither. Addi just said she wanted to marry you then you could fuck her whenever and you didn't complain, you agreed."

"I see." He smirked and shook his head slightly.

"Though you don't need to be married to fuck her whenever." Cooper looked at his friend.

"We're just having fun." Pete smiled.

"Oh we know."

Pete just smirked and took another sip of his coffee.

"And here comes the blushing bride." Violet leaned back as Addison walked into the kitchen. Naomi smirked and watched as Addison walked in, taking another sip of her coffee.

"What?" Addison looked at them. "What did I do now?"

"You said you want to marry Pete so he can fuck you whenever he wants." Naomi smirked. Addison felt her cheeks redden and she glanced at Pete who just smiled at her.

"I really said that?"

"Yep, that's exactly what you said." Violet nodded.

"Oh god." Addison groaned. "I am _never_ drinking again."

"Of course, never again until next Friday." Sam smiled.

"No, I need to stop drinking."

"No one of us is feeling like drinking alcohol right now, don't worry." Violet stated.

"You're not the one who said she'd marry her best friend so he can fuck her." Addison mumbled and sat down.

"I don't see the point in getting married anyway, it doesn't seem like he has to marry you to get to fuck you." Cooper smirked.

"Why are we discussing my sex lifeeee?" Addison whined.

"It's funny." Cooper smiled and went over to the counter to get some more coffee.

"Okay, leave my sex life alone unless you're actually the one sleeping with me."

"That means Pete gets to talk with you about your sex life, that's not fair." Sam smiled and leaned back in his chair. Addison just glared at Sam from where she sat. Pete just smiled as he watched them, leaning against the counter and sipping on his water.

"I hate you all at times." Addison mumbled.

"Aww, we love you too." Naomi smiled.

"Why are we talking about this anyway?"

"Why not?" Cooper looked at her.

"Because I don't want you all talking about my sex life." Addison looked at them. "It's _my_ sex life."

"We wouldn't talk about it if it wouldn't be Pete you're sleeping with." Sam smiled.

"That's unfair!"

"Okay, okay, we'll talk about something else." Violet looked at her.

"Thank you." Addison nodded.

"I have to get going now anyway." Violet sighed as she looked at the clock.

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, see you." She gathered her things before making her way out the front door.

---

Later that day Addison made her way to the café both her and Pete loved to meet him for lunch. She walked in and smiled, walking over to the table he was sat at before sitting down opposite him.

"I already ordered for us, I hope you don't mind." He smiled.

"No." She shook her head. "What did you order?"

"The usual."

"Good." She smiled. Pete knew her so well. He smiled and looked up as the waiter brought their drinks. Addison picked up her glass and took a long sip, smiling at Pete as she put it down.

"When do you have to go in for uni?" He looked at her.

"I've finished for the day. You?"

"Me too, I just have to go to the library then."

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked at Pete. "Pete." She started. "Do you have a problem with us sleeping together when we're drunk?"

"I, erm...I don't, do you?" He looked at her.

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay." He smiled. "I mean last night wasn't the first time, and it worked out really good so far."

"Yeah." Addison smiled as well. "It has. I mean, neither of us are seeing anyone."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So, we just keep doing it?"

"Yeah..." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "The sex is really good as well."

" _Really_ good." He agreed.

"Definitely. Where did we do it last night?" She looked at him, trying to remember.

"I think in the toilets."

Addison nodded. "That's a first, right?"

"I think so." He smiled.

"Where would you say the weirdest place is that we've done it?" She placed her chin on her fist, looking at him.

"The weirdest..." He thought about it. "Tough decision."

"Yeah." She nodded. "The new ironing board your parents bought?" She giggled as she remember the time the six of them went to visit Pete's parents and they ended up getting drunk and having sex on the new ironing board.

"Yeah that was really weird." Pete smirked. "But don't forget the park bench."

"Oh yeah." Addison laughed. "I forgot about that." Pete just grinned and took another sip of his drink. "Where was the best place though?" She looked at him.

"Your kitchen counter?"

"Hmm, that was good." She smiled.

"Were there any bad places as well?" He looked at her.

"I don't think so. Maybe when we tried that alley way."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It was awkward when those people walked by and I tried to move us into that bush."

"And you ended up with a thorn stuck in your ass." She laughed.

"That was really painful."

"Aww." Addison smiled at him.

"But it was worth it." He smirked.

"Definitely." She nodded.

"Funny at what places we got drunk already."

"I know." Addison looked at him. "Do…do we only have to keep this as drunken sex?"

He looked back at her. "We don't..."

"It's just, neither of us are seeing anyone, so we only really have a drunken sex life, and it would be nice to be sober for once…"

"Yeah, it would." He smiled.

"So, sober sex?"

"Yeah, sober sex." He nodded and looked at her.

"Okay." She smiled as their food arrived and they began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the next chapter for you guys and I enabled anonymous reviews so everyone can leave us their thoughts :D We really appreciate them :D

____________________

A couple of days later and the six of them were meeting up at Naomi's for a little home party. They were sat in a circle on the living room floor having already consumed a little amount of alcohol and ended up playing Spin the Bottle. Naomi was lying on the floor because she had to laugh so hard after Sam had to do a little striptease for them. Addison had laughed so much she was crying. Sam smiled and was stumbling around while he tried to get dressed again.

"Oh, Sam. Who knew you could strip like that!" Addison laughed, leaning into Pete as she tried to get her breath back.

"Oh I have many hidden talents." He grinned, pulling his pants back up.

"Just spin the bottle Mr. I'm so good at stripping then fall over." Violet looked at him.

"Shut up, Vi." Sam smiled and sat down again, spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Addison and she groaned. Sam laughed. "Truth or dare, Addi?"

"Dare." She rolled her eyes.

"Ohhh dare, very brave of you." Sam smirked and thought about something she could do.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Hmmm." He thought about it. "Get Pete turned on."

"Now that is easy." She grinned and looked at Pete.

"But really turned on, we want to see a little show here." Cooper smirked.

"Still easy." She grinned. Pete smiled and looked at her. "What?" She grinned at him and climbed onto his lap. "Don't think I can do it?"

"You can try, but I won't make it easy for you."

"Oh, you find it hard to resist me." Addison smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck so his face was close to her breasts. His gaze shifted immediately to her breasts before he looked back up at her. "See." She grinned at him, shifting her hips hard against him.

"See what?" He smiled. "I'm fully under control."

"That's what you think." She ran a hand down his chest to his jeans, starting to rub him. He gasped slightly, looking up into her eyes. Addison pulled down the zipper on his jeans, slipping her fingers inside to stroke him as she looked back into his eyes. Pete had his hands resting on her thighs, trying not to touch her too much and get turned on too fast. Her fingers popped the button on his jeans as well, sliding inside of his boxers, her fingers instantly finding his tip and circling it. He couldn't help but moan slightly at that, his hands squeezing her thighs. Addison grinned, her thumb rubbing him as well.

"Stay strong, Pete." Cooper smirked as he watched them.

"He's so losing there." Violet laughed.

Pete smiled and looked up at Addison as she continued to rub him. Addison shifted her position, her breasts even closer to his face, his mouth able to kiss them if he wanted. His gaze shifted down to her breasts and he had to swallow hard. Addison smirked and lowered her mouth to his earlobe, nibbling slightly as she rubbed him harder. Pete breathed against her neck, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. She could feel him beginning to harden under her touch and her grin grew. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"I hate you." He whispered and smiled.

"No you don't." Addison smirked and continued to rub him.

"I do." He breathed and slid his hands slowly up her sides.

"No, you don't." She shook her head, feeling how hard he was for her. He smiled and leaned forward towards her breasts.

"Ha! He gave in!" Violet laughed.

"He's so weak." Naomi smirked and shook her head.

"Told you it was easy." Addison grinned at them.

"Pete, Pete." Cooper shook his head at him.

Sam laughed at he looked at Pete. "I can't believe you gave in to her."

"I can't help myself." Pete smiled. Addison grinned and pulled her hand back from him, moving off of his lap. "You made me horny, now I can't concentrate on this game anymore." He looked at her.

"Aww." Addison smiled at him.

"Let's go somewhere else." He whispered and moved closer to her again.

"Hmm, where?" She looked up at him.

"I don't care, anywhere."

"It's Nae's house." She whispered. "They'd know."

"Then they know."

"True." She nodded and looked at their friends. They were laughing about something Cooper said, forgetting that it was Addison's turn to spin the bottle. "Come on then." She took hold of Pete's hand and stood up.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Sam looked at them. "It's your turn, Addi."

Addison looked at them before she bent down and span the bottle. "There." Naomi looked at them as she downed another drink, rolling her eyes. Addison just shrugged and grinned at her friend, still holding Pete's hand.

"Just don't make a mess." She babbled slightly.

"We won't." Addison grinned and dragged Pete from the room. He smiled and followed her upstairs. "Where?" She looked back at him.

"I don't know." He looked around.

"Choose somewhere." She pressed her body to his and cupped his erection. He pulled her by the hand and walked towards the spare room. Addison grinned and pulled him towards the bed, crawling onto it and pulling him with her. He smiled and captured her lips with his, kissing her. She pulled him close, pushing his jeans off his hips, her hand rubbing him through his boxers. He kissed her hard, moaning at her touch. "You've no will power with me." She whispered, pushing his boxers off his hips.

"I know." He breathed. "But maybe I had a little more if I wouldn't be under the influence of alcohol."

"Hmm, are you challenging me, Pete Wilder?" She took hold of him in her hand, feeling just how hard he was for her.

"I want you, there's nothing left to challenge." He smiled and pulled the zipper of her dress down.

"Oh, I know how much you want me right now." She grinned. "I can feel that, but I meant sober."

"Sober I'll be more of a challenge if I want to." He smirked.

"Are you sure you can resist me?"

"Maybe." He grinned, sliding her dress down.

"I don't think you can." She smirked, letting him undress her.

"Nor me." He smiled and kissed her neck. Addison let out a soft moan, closing her eyes. He sucked slightly on her skin while reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. Her breasts sprang free as he let her bra fall off her arms and down onto the bed as she pulled his top off so he was completely naked. He moved his lips over her jaw back to her mouth while he ran his hands over her breasts. She moaned softly into the kiss, her hands cupping him. He smiled and teasingly ran his hands down her stomach and to her panties. Addison gave a moan and lifted her hips to his, rubbing them against his erection. "How drunk are you?" He whispered against her lips.

"I've had two glasses." She whispered.

"That's not much." He smiled.

"I know. You?" She ran her hand through his hair.

"Hmm a little more?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm." Addison slipped her tongue into his mouth, rubbing her hips harder against his. He quickly got rid of her panties, their tongues duelling against each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him slide into her. Pete moaned and started to thrust into her. Addison arched her back, reaching above her head and taking hold of the headboard. Pete moved his hands up and down the sides of her body and over her breasts. She rolled them over so she sat on top of him, moving her hips up and down as her hands lay on his chest. He moaned and placed his hands on her thighs as she moved her hips. She continued to move herself on and off of him, moaning softly.

He met her movements, their pace becoming quicker. "Addi..." He breathed.

"Yes?" She closed her eyes, letting her head drop to the side.

"You're so damn hot." He moved his hands to her side and pulled her towards him. Addison grinned, kissing him softly before pulling back. He watched as she moved on top of him and he let go, his orgasm washing over him hard as he moaned her name out loudly. She joined him, her orgasm taking over her body at the same time as she moaned out his name, feeling him come inside of her. He smiled as he tried to catch his breath and pulled her down to him. Addison smiled as well, lying on top of him, him still inside of her. He took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and biting slightly. She let out another moan, kissing him back.

-

"Hmmm I really wonder what Addison and Pete are doing right now." Violet smirked, sipping on her drink.

"I don't think you have to wonder." Cooper laughed. Naomi lay on the couch and grinned, rolling her eyes.

"It's really not normal them sleeping together." Violet commented. "I mean, best friends don't do that."

"I know." Naomi nodded.

"They should just admit they have feelings for each other and get together."

"I think right now they are content with sleeping together." Cooper commented.

"Hey, want to know something." Naomi grinned at them.

"What?" Violet looked at her curiously. "Spill it sister."

"They lost their virginity to each other. As far as I know Addison hasn't slept with anyone other than Pete."

"Seriously?!" Violet looked at her wide eyed.

"Seriously." Naomi grinned.

"Since when are they sleeping with each other?" Sam looked at Naomi.

Naomi shrugged. "They were like sixteen or seventeen when they first slept together."

"Were they ever together?"

"No." Naomi shook her head. "Addison's always loved him though."

"Aww." Violet smiled. "But why doesn't she get together with him?"

"I don't know. I think she thinks he doesn't feel the same about her so she taking the best she can get from him and that's the sex."

"But he loves her as well."

"They're blind to each other's love." Naomi took a sip of her drink.

Violet sighed. "They should just _talk_ with each other about that."

"Ha!" Naomi laughed. "This is Pete and Addison we're talking about here."

"True." Violet smiled. "So they had sex at seventeen and then stopped and then started to sleep with each other again or what?" She looked at Naomi.

"Well, I think they tried all the sexual stuff with each other when they were seventeen, and they didn't have sex just the once." Naomi grinned. "Apparently they tried different positions as well. Then they stopped for a while when Pete was interested in another girl, then they started again."

"Poor Addison, I mean this thing gone on for six years now."

"I know." Naomi sighed. "And it's going to carry on for years until they realise."

"And she never slept with another man? Not even once?" Violet looked at Naomi.

"Nope." Naomi shook her head. "She tries to make Pete jealous by dancing with other guys."

"And it works, doesn't it?"

Naomi shrugged. "They always end up dancing together so I guess it does."

"Oh my god, listen." Cooper smirked as moaning could be heard from upstairs.

"Okay, so don't need to hear that." Naomi pulled a face.

"What the hell are they doing that they moan like that?" Violet screwed up her nose.

"I don't think I want to know." Naomi looked at them.

"Nor me." Violet shook her head.

"How many times do you think they've done it?" Cooper smirked.

"Often." Sam smirked as well.

"God I wish I was getting action like they are." Cooper sighed.

Violet rolled her eyes at him. "There are clubs full of girls, Coop. I bet you'll find one who is willing to sleep with you."

"But I'm not at a club right now, I'm sat here."

"Doesn't mean you have to stay here."

Cooper turned to look at Sam. "Sam, up for some clubbing then?"

"Always." Sam grinned and got up from the couch.

"See you later, ladies." Cooper smirked as he and Sam left to go clubbing.

"See you." Naomi rolled her eyes at them.

"And then there were two." Violet sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Addison and Naomi were sitting next to each other in class, Sam and Pete a few tables away from them. Their professor was late, leaving them all to their own devices. Pete was talking with Sam about nothing in particular when he noticed a guy staring at Addison. He watched as the guy got up from his seat and moved closer to Addison. He looked at her and smiled, trying to flirt with her. Addison smiled back, glancing around the room and seeing Pete watching before she returned her gaze back to the guy and flirted with him. Sam followed Pete's gaze and smiled when he saw that he was watching Addison and this guy.

"Looks like she's in there." Sam smirked, knowing the reason why Addison was flirting, and he was amazed at how quick she had Pete's attention.

"Yeah, looks like it." He mumbled, still watching them.

"It's about time she got a boyfriend."

"What for? She dances with different guys all the time."

"But they're not permanent. She should have someone she can fall asleep with each night, wake up to in the mornings. Someone she loves, someone who loves her." Sam looked at Pete before back over at Addison who giggled at something the guy said.

"Yeah...she should." Pete didn't tear his gaze from them once.

"She's a good catch."

"She's more than those guys deserve."

"True." Sam nodded, looking at Pete. Pete was still watching how this guy tried to pick up Addison and she was giggling again. Addison twirled a strand of hair around her fingers, smiling up at the guy who reached a hand out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Pete leaned forward slightly as he looked at them. "Something wrong, Pete?" Sam looked at his friend, sensing the tension in his body.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Hmm, okay." Sam nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Pete finally averted his gaze from Addison and looked at Sam.

"So when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?"

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"At all?" Sam looked at Pete.

"I'm just having fun." He shrugged.

"With Addison?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"She is my best friend." Pete looked at Sam. "And, yes, we're also having fun with each other."

"Are you only having fun with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sleeping with anyone?"

"Only with her, why?"

"Just wondered." Sam shrugged. Pete just looked at him before his gaze wandered to Addison once again. She was still flirting with the guy who had moved closer to her.

"Who is flirting like that in class? I mean can't he do that somewhere else." Pete said while he watched them.

Sam shrugged. "I guess he wants to get a date with her before someone else does."

"Yeah...probably."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they start dating."

"Yeah." Pete tensed slightly.

"It'll be good for her to have a boyfriend. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it will."

Sam nodded and watched Pete carefully; his eyes were still on Addison and the guy, watching as they talked. Addison giggled again and the guy ran a finger over Addison's cheek. Pete's jaw tensed as he saw that and looked away from them. Sam smirked slightly, seeing the tension in Pete.

"What?" Pete glanced at him.

"You're jealous."

"What? I'm not."

"You so are." Sam smirked. "You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? She's my best friend."

"But you're sleeping with her, and you're jealous."

"That's ridiculous, I'm not jealous. I'm just looking out for her."

"No. You're jealous." Sam looked back over at Addison before back at Pete.

"I'm not and now shut up."

"Okay, okay." Sam held his hands up, but he knew Pete was lying. Pete glanced at Addison once again before the teacher finally entered the room. The guy grinned at Addison before going back to his seat. Pete watched him before he turned and listened to the teacher. Addison glanced over at Pete, seeing him look at the guy before the teacher and she gave a small sigh.

"Do you like him?" Naomi whispered, looking at her.

"Who?" Addison whispered back.

"Who? This guy, what was his name again?"

"Erm, Jack I think it was."

"So do you like him?"

"He's cute." Addison shrugged.

"He asked you out."

"I know." Addison looked at her friend.

"So are you going on a date with him?"

"There's no harm in going on a date." Addison looked at Naomi, her eyes glancing to Pete before back to Naomi.

"I'm sure it's going to be fun." Naomi looked at her, the glance she gave Pete not going unnoticed by her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "Just some fun." Naomi smiled at her before looking back at the teacher. Addison turned to the teacher as well, putting her chin in her hand as the lesson started.

---

Later that day at lunch Addison sat down next to Pete at the table. He gave a smile as she sat down and took a bite of his sandwich.

"So." She started. "I got asked out on a date."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled slightly and nodded.

"So, will you go?"

"Yeah, there's no reason why I shouldn't. It's just a date."

"Yeah." Pete nodded. Addison nodded as well and looked at him, wishing he would say more. "When will you go out then?"

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow."

"Is it this guy you was flirting with you in class earlier?"

"Yeah, Jack." She nodded, he had noticed them.

"Jack..." He nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Addison looked at him. Pete gave a small smile and took a sip of his water. "What's in your sandwich?" She glanced at the sandwich in front of him.

"Cheese."

"What else?"

"Salad, tomatoes..."

"Yummy." She smiled and picked up his sandwich, taking a bite.

"It is." Pete smiled and watched her.

Addison grinned as she ate his sandwich like she always did. "What happened to those chicken and stuffing sandwiches you used to have? I loved those."

"I prefer cheese lately." He smiled.

"Hmm, you should still bring the chicken and stuffing ones."

"Hmm, maybe."

"No maybe, you mean yes." Addison looked at him, taking another bite.

"Maybe you should just bring your on sandwiches instead of eating mine."

"No, yours taste better." She grinned.

"I'm just such an amazing sandwich maker, I know." He smiled.

"Then make me some."

"Maybe."

"No, make me some." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Don't look at me like that, that's not working."

"What would then?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Really?" Addison shifted closer to him. "Nothing at all?"

He smiled. "Well, maybe there are a few things."

"Like what?"

"Dirty things."

"If I do dirty things to you, you'll make me sandwiches everyday?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"I can do that." She grinned.

"Well, then I might start bringing chicken sandwiches again."

"Good." She grinned and Pete just smiled at her. Addison smiled and left the crusts of Pete's sandwiches.

"But I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to, just for sandwiches, you know." He smirked slightly.

"You're not forcing me. I want those sandwiches."

He just smiled and shook his head at her.

"What?" Addison smiled as well.

"Nothing."

"Okay." She reached over and picked up his water bottle, taking a sip.

"How would you survive without me?"

"I don't think I would." Addison smiled.

"No, you depend on me." He smiled back.

"Yep." She nodded and Pete just smiled at her. Addison smiled back as she shared his lunch. Pete took his sandwich from her hand to take another bite. "Hey." She pouted. "I was eating that."

"Aww, what a cute pout." He smiled and Addison continued to pout, reaching for his sandwich. He smiled and gave it back to her. "Sorry, I'm hungry."

"So am I." Addison looked at him and took another bite. Pete rolled his eyes and watched her. Addison smiled sweetly and continued to eat.

"I should get going now." He looked at her.

"Going where?"

"Home."

"Okay." She nodded. "But leave me your food and remember chicken and stuffing sandwiches tomorrow."

"I told you my condition for the sandwich." He smiled.

"Hmm. You did. When?"

"Whenever." He smiled and got up.

"Okay." Addison smiled and finished his lunch.

"No, you don't have to fulfil my conditions for the sandwich."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I just mean, it doesn't…feel right if you do dirty things to me because you want my sandwiches." He looked at her and smiled.

"What if I want to do dirty things to you?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you want to do dirty things to me, I wouldn't mind."

"Well then." Addison grinned. Pete smirked and got up. "Any plans for the afternoon?" Addison looked up at him.

"I was planning to finish some things for uni."

"Okay." She nodded.

"You?"

"I don't really have plans. I was going to ask if you wanted some company but I'll let you work."

"No, I wouldn't mind your company." He smiled. "Not at all."

"Okay then." Addison smiled back and stood up. Pete smiled at her and they made their way out of the café. Addison linked her arm through his as they walked along. They walked along the street towards Pete's apartment near the uni.

"Will you make me a chicken and stuffing sandwich?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." He smiled at her.

"Yay." Addison smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How could I say no to you?"

"You can't." She grinned.

"No, that's one of my weaknesses."

"I know." Addison followed him inside his apartment. Pete smiled and shut the door behind them. Addison grinned and walked into the kitchen. Pete slipped out of his shoes and followed her. She pulled opened his fridge, looking what was inside.

"See anything you like?" He asked as he stood behind her.

"Not really." She screwed her nose up and leaned back into him.

"Hmm." He looked into the fridge, a hand resting on her hip.

"You need to do some shopping." Addison turned her head, looking up at him as she lent against him.

"I think I do." He nodded and looked down at her.

"Yep." She looked back at him, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and looked back at her. "So no chicken and stuffing sandwich." Addison crossed her arms and pouted up at him. "Aww, I'm sorry."

"You owe me one." She poked him in the chest.

"I do, I'll do some shopping and make you one."

"Good." Addison smiled happily. Pete smiled and reached forward, closing the fridge again. "So, what are your plans for the afternoon?" She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't know." He shrugged slightly, one of his hands still on her waist.

"You're not a very good event planner."

"Event planer?" He smiled. "I just don't plan every day."

"You're useless." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Useless?" He pushed her away from him slightly. "I'm not useless."

"Prove it then." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"How shall I prove it? What do you want me to do?" He looked at her.

"I don't know." Addison shrugged. "Prove that you're not useless."

"Well you don't have any great ideas either."

"If I supplied you with ideas then it wouldn't be proving that you're useless." She smirked at him.

"I am not useless." He looked at her and stepped closer, so their bodies were touching.

"And what are you going to do to prove that?" Addison looked up at him, her front pressed into his.

"You'll have to wait and see." He took another step forward and pressed her against the edge of the table. Addison raised an eyebrow, her lips curving into a smile. He smiled down at her and slowly moved his hands up the sides of her body, his face only inches from hers. Addison looked at him, before she closed her eyes and the gap between them disappeared, their lips touching. Pete kissed her softly at first before he pushed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her harder. Addison let out a soft moan, her hands going through his hair. His hands were running up and down her sides, roaming her back and pressing her against him. Slowly she began to move her hips against his, hearing the moan leave his lips. He tugged on the hem of her shirt and he slowly pulled it off, looking down at her before he pressed his lips back against hers. Her fingers popped the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, sliding it to the floor before her hands roamed over his chest. He slid his hands down her body, to her thighs and lifted her up onto the table.

"Pete." She breathed into his ear, undoing his jeans before she pushed them and his boxers off his hips.

"Yes." He mumbled against her neck while kissing and sucking and his hands found the way to her pants.

"I want you." Her hands began to skilfully stroke him just how he liked. He moaned and fumbled with the buttons on her pants before he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up slightly so he could take them off. Once they were both naked Addison wrapped her legs around his waist and let him slid into her, a moan leaving her lips at the contact. Pete started to thrust into her, his hands on her hips and his mouth kissing down her neck and chest to her breasts. Addison moaned loudly, her hands gripping at his shoulder. He brushed his lips and tongue over her breasts while moving in and out of her. One of her hands rested behind her on the table, keeping her up while the other gripped the back of his neck as they moved together. He moaned against her skin and moved his lips back to hers, kissing her hard.

They were too caught up in each other to hear the front door open and four people walk in and stop outside of the kitchen, staring at them wide eyed. They didn't notice them standing there and just continued with what they were doing. They continued pleasuring each other like only they knew how. Pete groaned as he felt her tighten around him, one of his hands pressing her against him tightly.

"Pete! Addison!" Naomi yelled at them, her eyes wide.

Pete stopped moving abruptly and turned his head looking at them shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh my god!" Addison's face turned bright red and she buried it into Pete's shoulder, completely embarrassed.

"Could you please just get out?" Pete yelled at them.

"We'll be in the living room." Naomi shook her head before she walked into the living room with Sam, Cooper and Violet. Pete glared at them as they walked away before he looked down at Addison.

"Please tell me that did not just happen." She mumbled into his chest.

"I wish I could." He sighed.

"Oh god." She groaned. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Yeah, kind of." He smiled.

"I don't know if I can look at them in the same way again. All they're going to be able to see is us having sex."

"They knew we're having sex."

"I know, but they don't need to see it." She hissed.

"Well, it happened."

"We need to keep it in the bedroom." Addison sighed and looked up at Pete.

"Nooo." He looked back at her.

"There's less of a chance of us being caught there."

"Next time I'll lock the door."

"Your kitchen doesn't have a door." Addison looked at his face, their bodies still joined.

"True. Then we'll do it in your kitchen." He smiled. "Or somewhere else."

"Why not the bedroom?"

"I'm okay with the bedroom." He looked at her. "But I like having sex with you at unusual places."

"Yeah, well, I think we need to keep to the bedroom for a while, and be more careful about getting caught."

"Yeah..." He nodded.

Addison sighed. "We should go out to them before they think we carried on."

"Yeah, but what's even worse then the fact that they walked in on us, is that we didn't get to finish."

"We will later." She pecked his lips quickly. "I promise."

"Good." He smiled and stepped away from the table so she could get off. Addison smiled back at him and quickly got dressed. Once they were both fully dressed again they made their way out of the kitchen. Addison walked behind Pete as they walked into the living room where the other four were. They were sitting on the couch and looked up at them as they walked in.

Naomi just rolled her eyes at them as they walked in. "Finally put each other down then."

"On the kitchen table..." Cooper smirked slightly as he watched them. Addison could feel her face starting to redden and she stood behind Pete.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pete looked at them.

"You forgot?" Naomi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Forgot what?" He looked back at her.

"Movie night." Naomi reminded Pete.

"Oh...that was today."

"Yes, it's Wednesday."

"Oh...right." He looked at them.

"He'd rather be screwing Addison right now." Cooper looked at Pete's face.

"Shut up, Coop." Pete rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you know it's true!"

"It is but now you're here, so yeah…" He smiled. Addison's face reddened even more and she slapped Pete's back. Pete smiled and nudged her side. "Just kidding." Addison glared at him and crossed her arms, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Naomi. "Well, I've got nothing home, did you bring anything?" Pete looked at them.

"We're all prepared." Violet held up a bag of DVDs.

"Good." Pete nodded.

"So put them in." She threw the bag in his direction and he caught it in one swift move.

Pete walked over to the TV and leaned down to the DVD player. "Did you bring food and drinks as well? Because I have nothing home."

"Coop has the bag." Violet pointed at Cooper.

"Okay. With what movie shall we start?" Pete turned and looked at them.

"The Best Little Whorehouse In Texas." Addison grinned. It was one of her favourites and they seemed to watch it every week.

"Please, not again." Sam groaned.

"Why not?" Addison looked at him. "It's a good film."

"Because we know it off by heart already."

"Sooooooo?" Addison just looked at them.

"You know she won't give in now. Just put it in, Pete." Violet looked at him. Addison grinned and sat back ready to watch the film. Pete put it in before he sat down on the couch. Addison pulled her legs up under her slightly and leaned into Pete. Cooper put the food and drinks they brought onto the table and they started to watch the movie. They had all seen the film so many times, they knew what was happening and so Naomi and Violet were mostly watching Addison and Pete. They were sat close to each other on the couch and Addison was leaning into him. Addison's eyes were trained on the TV as she watched the film, one of her hands resting on Pete's thigh. Naomi was sitting next to Addison and watched them before she turned and gave Violet a look. Violet just raised her eyebrows from where she sat and looked at them as well.

Pete's eyes were on the TV and he shifted slightly. Addison moved with him as she was leaning against his side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were just watching the movie in silence, unaware of the fact that they were being watched. One of Addison's hands found Pete's and linked their fingers together as her head rested on his chest. Pete absently ran his thumb over her hand, his other arm still wrapped around her.

It was obvious to everyone else how they felt about each other, they were just too blind to realise it. They ended up curled up to each other or even having sex most of the time when they were together, and they never even once questioned their behaviour, to them they were just being best friends. It was natural and just what they did, they never believed that the other loved them.

Naomi looked at them before she got up and sat down next to Sam, leaning into him. "You've got to talk to Pete." She whispered.

"What? Why me?" Sam whispered back.

"Just because." Naomi shrugged and looked up at him.

"And what am I meant to say?" Sam looked at Addison and Pete before down at Naomi.

"I don't know. Make him admit that he loves her."

Sam sighed. "I'll try."

"Good." Naomi smiled and pecked his cheek. Sam smiled as well and went back to watching the film. Naomi leaned back against the couch and continued to watch Pete and Addison.

As the film finished, Addison stretched her legs out from underneath her and sat up slightly.

"What next?" Cooper looked at them.

"You choose, Coop."

---

A few hours and a couple of films later and the guys had managed to make the girls watch a horror film with them. Violet and Naomi were curled up on the two seat couch, a blanket covering them while Addison was curled into Pete's side, her head buried into his chest. Pete smiled and looked at the screen, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The girls let out a scream and Addison buried herself more into Pete.

"Oh come on, that doesn't even look real!" Cooper had to laugh slightly.

"Why did you make us watch this?!" Violet threw a cushion at Cooper.

"It's funny." He smiled and caught the cushion.

"It's mean!"

"It's not." Cooper smiled and looked back at the screen.

"It is!"

"It's meant to be scary, you know." Sam smiled at them. Naomi just glared at him before her and Violet pulled the blanket higher. Pete smiled at them before he looked down at Addison.

"I hate you, Pete." Addison mumbled into his chest.

He laughed. "Why me?"

"Because you let me watch this."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." She tightened her grip on his shirt. Pete just smiled and ran his hand over her back while the girls continued to hide as the film finished.

"That was a good one." Sam smiled. "We should watch it again some time."

"NO!" The girls instantly protested.

"Oh come on." Cooper looked at them. "We watch your boring romantic movies, you watch our horror movies."

"Our romantic movies don't scare the crap out of you." Addison glared at Cooper.

"Oh they do." He smirked.

"They do not."

Pete smiled and leaned forward, reaching for the popcorn. Addison just stayed where she was, clinging to him.

"How late is it?" Naomi yawned.

"Nearly midnight." Sam looked at her.

"I can't go home now alone. This guy will come and kill me and cut my body into pieces."

"I don't think I'm going to sleep alone for a month." Addison glared at Pete.

"Aww, are you scared?" He smiled.

"Very." She mumbled.

"Aww." He pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"I hate you right now." Addison snuggled closer to him, feeling safe in his arms.

"You always say that but you know you don't." He smiled.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"It's true."

"Just shut up and don't leave me alone."

"I'm going to go. I have to get up early tomorrow." Cooper yawned and got up.

"Me too." Sam stood up and looked at Naomi and Violet. "Want a lift home?"

"Please." Naomi nodded at him and got up.

"Yeah." Violet stood up as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Pete tried to get up as well. Addison just wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, refusing to let go. "Addi?" He looked at her.

"I'm not being left alone." She mumbled.

"I just wanted to bring them to the door."

"I'm not being alone."

"You're not alone."

"I will be if you move."

"Well, I'm going to move tonight at some point."

"Take me with you then." She mumbled and tightened her grip.

"Well we're going to go now." Violet looked at them after she collected the DVD's and put them back into the bag.

"Just stay there with her." Sam looked at Pete. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He looked at them. "I'll see you." The four of them said their goodbyes and left. Pete watched as they walked out before he looked down at Addison who was still clinging to him tightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"There's no reason to be scared."

"I still am."

"I'm here."

"Don't leave me." Addison whispered and snuggled closer.

"I won't." He smiled and wrapped both his arms around her. Addison tightened her arms around him, her head on his chest. "I need to put this mess away though and take a shower and get changed." Pete looked down at her.

"Do you have to?"

"I should." He looked at her. "But I can also do it in the morning."

"Do it in the morning then." Addison looked up at him.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well, let's go to bed then."

"Will you carry me?" Addison smiled sheepishly.

"Do I have a choice?" He smiled and got up from the couch with Addison wrapped around him. Addison just smiled and leaned her head against Pete's chest. Pete turned the lights off in the living room before he made his way into the bedroom. Addison breathed in his scent, feeling her lips turn into a smile. Pete carried her to his bed and laid her down.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" Addison sat cross legged and looked at him.

"Yeah sure." He walked over to his closet.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." Pete reached for a shirt and gave it to her. Addison smiled and pulled her top off before pulling shirt on then taking her bra off. Pete smiled and started to strip down to his boxers. Addison stood up and slid her jeans off her hips, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Pete put his clothes next to the bed and looked at her. Addison smiled and crawled under the covers. Pete smiled back and got into the bed next to her. She pulled the covers up over her head and snuggled into Pete. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to be scared, you know."

"I still am."

"Do you think this crazy psycho series killer from the film will come and catch you?" He whispered, teasing her. Addison smacked him in the chest. "Ouch." He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let him take you away from me."

"You better not." She mumbled and snuggled closer.

"I won't." He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Addison buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. "Night." He whispered.

"Night, Pete." Addison curled into him, drifting off to sleep. Pete smiled, taking in the scent of her hair and enjoying the feeling to hold her, before he closed his eyes as well. It wasn't long before they were both sleeping peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

It was exactly 7pm the next day when there was a knock on Addison's front door. It was Jack, her date, ready to take her out. She smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her to the restaurant. The waiter led them to their table and they sat down across from each other. They looked through the menu before ordering their food. Jack took a sip of his drink and smiled at her. Addison smiled back at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me." He smiled.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled back.

"You said you like to go out at night, where do you go usually?" He looked at her.

"Oh, just different clubs." Addison couldn't remember ever going clubbing without Pete.

"Oh, cool." He nodded. "Maybe we could go clubbing sometime."

"Yeah, sometime." She nodded and smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

"Good." Jack smiled. Addison smiled and thought of clubbing without Pete. She never went clubbing without him, she couldn't even remember the last time she did. Clubbing just wasn't clubbing without Pete. "What are you thinking about?" Jack looked at her.

"Oh…nothing." She shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts.

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled back and a light conversation started up. They enjoyed their food, talking about nothing in particular, Jack just tried to get to know her. Addison smiled and answered questions about herself before directing them back at Jack. They talked for a while, finishing their dinner before Jack paid the bill. Addison then took Jack's arm and let him lead her out of the restaurant, a small chill running through her body.

"Shall I take you back to yours?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He nodded and they walked to his car. Addison let him drive her home and walk her to her door.

"I had a good time." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled back and opened her door.

"I'll call you so we can go out, to some clubs."

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He smiled and looked at her.

"So, goodnight, Jack."

"Good night." He smiled and leaned down. Addison watched him, suddenly unsure what to do. He felt her insecurity but leaned down to kiss her anyway. She felt his lips on hers but she just didn't respond, she didn't know how. He felt her freezing and continued to kiss her. Addison then pulled back and looked into her hallway. "Erm..." He looked at her. "I'll call you."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and looked back at him. "Night."

"Good night." He looked at her before he turned and walked back to his car.

Addison walked into the hallway and shut the front door behind her, leaning against it and sighing. She didn't enjoy the date at all, it just didn't feel right. There was just something wrong, _someone_ wrong. He wasn't Pete and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get over that. The way she felt when his lips touched hers, it was awful. There wasn't a connection, there wasn't a spark. It was nothing compared to the way she felt when Pete's lips touched hers. To what Pete could do to her, to her body, how he could make her feel. She sighed again, she knew she would never find someone who would make her feel like that again. She would never find someone like Pete.

---

The next morning Addison quickened her pace before catching up to Pete and slipping her arm through his, leaning close to him to keep warm, holding her umbrella over their heads.

"Hey." He smiled down at her surprised.

"Hey." Addison smiled back at him.

"How are you?"

"Tired." She sighed. "And slightly wet."

"Oh right, how was your...date last night?"

"Horrible."

"Horrible?" He looked at her. "What did he do?" Addison glanced up at Pete before looking ahead, not saying anything. "Addison." He looked at her. "Tell me what he did."

Addison sighed and looked at him. "You'll think I'm an idiot."

"I won't think you're an idiot, just tell me."

"Fine." They stopped walking and stood to face each other, Addison's arm still linked in Pete's. "He kissed me."

"He kissed you." He repeated and nodded slowly, tensing by the thought of another man kissing her.

"Now you think I'm an idiot."

"Why would I think you're an idiot?"

"Because it was horrible because he kissed me." Addison looked at Pete.

"Was it a bad kiss?"

"I…well…I don't know."

"You don't know? Why was it horrible?"

"Ah." Addison looked at Pete, wondering how to say without telling him she loved him. "He wasn't the one I wanted to kiss."

"Okay..." He nodded slowly, not realising that she was talking about him.

"Yeah." Addison sighed and they started walking again.

"And who did you want to kiss then?" He looked at her as they walked along.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head.

"It does, tell me." He looked at her, not even sure if he wanted to know.

"No, it's fine, honestly."

Pete just sighed and looked ahead again.

"It's complicated anyway."

"Why is it complicated?"

"Because…" Addison bit her lip. "Because I'm in love with the guy but he doesn't seem to see me like that." She sighed.

He looked at her. "I can't believe you never told me that you're...in love, with someone."

"Sorry." Addison glanced up at Pete. "It's never going to happen anyway." Pete just looked at her before turning and looking ahead again, not saying anything. She gave a small sigh and they carried on walking along together.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I'll always be there."

"I know you will." She smiled and leaned her head against the top of his arm. Pete gave a smile and they made their way into the uni. They parted ways, going to their lockers then first class.

---

A few days later, Addison was in a little café getting a coffee. She stood in the line in front of the counter, waiting to order. She glanced up at the menu, already knowing what she wanted but she liked to see their selection.

"They have a lot of different coffees here. Which one would you recommend?" The guy who stood after her in the line looked at her.

Addison jumped slightly and turned to look at him. "Now that depends on your taste."

"Which one will you have?"

"The one I always have, a vanilla latte." Addison smiled at the guy. "You?"

"I'm not sure." He looked up at the menu.

"Okay." She nodded and turned back around.

"I'm Jason by the way." The guy looked at her again.

"I'm Addison." She smiled, turning to face him again.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled back at her.

"You too."

"Do you, erm, have any plans for tonight?"

"No." She shook her head. "Not tonight."

"I'm going to a club with a couple of friends. Would you like to come with me maybe?"

"Oh, erm, would you mind if I brought some of my friends then?"

"No, that's fine."

"Okay." Addison smiled at him. "What club?"

"There's this new one near the uni, we'll try that one out probably."

"Sounds good." Addison smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you there at about nine?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled back and reached the front of the line where she ordered her vanilla latte.

---

That night Naomi, Violet, Sam, Cooper, Pete and Addison made their way down to the club near the uni, where Addison was meeting up with Jason at nine. They walked in and ordered their drinks as Addison looked around for Jason.

"Is he cute?" Naomi watched and sipped on her drink.

"Very." Addison smiled at her friend.

"Good." Naomi smiled back at her.

"Oh, there he is." Addison pointed as she spotted Jason.

Naomi turned and followed Addison's gaze. "He looks good."

"I know." Addison grinned. Jason smiled as he spotted her and made his way to the bar towards her. "Hey." Addison smiled at him as he got nearer.

"Hey." He smiled back at her. Addison smiled and took a sip of her drink. "You look good." He smiled at her before he ordered his drink.

"Thanks, you do as well."

Jason smiled and paid for his drink before he took a sip.

"So where are your friends?" Addison looked at Jason.

"They sat down at a table over there I think."

"Okay." She smiled and nodded.

"And yours?"

"Just here." She pointed to the five.

"Oh, hey." Jason looked at them. They waved at him and Naomi winked at her friend. "Do you want another drink?" Jason looked at Addison as he saw that her first one was empty already.

"Yeah, sure." Addison smiled. Jason smiled and ordered her the same once again. She accepted her drink and took a sip, glancing at Pete out of the corner of her eye. He was sipping on his drink and talking about something with Sam and Cooper, but seemed to be watching Jason at the same time. Addison watched him slightly while talking to Jason. They were talking about nothing in particular and Jason downed his drink before ordering another one. Addison watched him but didn't drink her drink too fast. Pete was still talking with Sam and Cooper and continued to watch Addison out of the corner of his eye. Addison laughed at something Jason said before following him to the dance floor. Jason led her to an empty spot before they started to dance to the music. Addison smiled as they danced but it wasn't how she normally danced.

Sam looked at Pete and followed his gaze, smiling when he saw that he was watching Addison dancing. "Are you jealous?" Sam smirked at Pete.

"What?" Pete averted his gaze and looked at him.

"Are you jealous because she's dancing with some other guy?"

"It's not like it's the first time that she's dancing with another guy."

"True." Sam nodded and looked back at Addison. Pete turned to the bar and took his drink, downing it. "You're in love with her aren't you?" Sam looked at Pete seriously.

"She's my best friend."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Sam, it doesn't matter, okay?" Pete looked at him.

"It does." Sam looked back at Pete. "Why won't you admit you love the other?"

"She's not in love with me, we're just friends. She loves me like you love your best friend."

"Are you in love with her?" Sam repeated.

"What if I am, Sam? What would it change?" Pete looked at him.

"You'd be surprised." Sam took a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Why won't you admit that you love her?"

"She doesn't feel the same, it would ruin everything. I can't loose her. I can't loose my best friend."

Sam looked at Pete, realising that Pete had no idea how she felt. "Why don't you think she feels the same?"

"She just doesn't."

"You know, you should tell her."

"Why?" Pete looked at him.

"You just should, trust me."

"I can't, Sam." Pete looked at him before he turned to the bar and ordered another drink.

"Why not though? Why can't you tell her?"

"Because she's my best friend. We're best friends, that's it."

"But you're in love with her. You should tell her."

"It wouldn't change anything. I'd just risk loosing her. I can't do that." Pete accepted his drink and took a sip.

"You don't know that." Sam looked over at Addison. "You don't know that she doesn't feel the same way."

"I do, look at her." Pete turned and looked at her as well.

Sam sighed. "How do you know she's not just trying to make you jealous?"

"Why would she try to make me jealous?"

"Maybe because she loves you as well."

"She would just say something then."

"Not if she believes you don't love her."

Pete just looked at him before he turned and took another sip of his drink.

"Don't say I didn't try." Sam finished his drink before standing up. Pete just watched him before he looked back at Addison. She was still dancing with Jason, but she didn't seem to be looking at him properly. Jason had his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Addison pulled back slightly, not wanting to be that close. Jason looked at her and continued to dance.

"I'm just going to go get another drink." Addison looked up at Jason.

"Okay." He nodded. Addison turned and made her way to the bar. Pete put his drink back down and watched her. Addison smiled at Pete and ordered herself a drink. He just leaned against the bar and looked at her.

"How come you're not dancing?" Addison looked at Pete.

"I don't know, I will, later."

"Why not now?"

"I didn't find someone to dance with yet."

"What about me?" Addison looked at Pete.

"Well, you have someone else to dance with tonight."

Addison looked at Pete before back over to Jason. "He's found someone else right now."

Pete looked over at him, seeing that he was dancing with someone else. "I thought he's here with you."

"We agreed to meet here." She shrugged. "Come on, let's dance." She took hold of his hand.

Pete gave a smile and followed her onto the dance floor. Addison grinned and started dancing with Pete. He smiled at her and they moved to the music together. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their hips moved together. His hands were rested on her waist, holding her close to him. Addison smiled up at him as they danced together. Pete smiled back and they continued to move to the music. It felt so much better dancing with Pete than it did with anyone else and Addison couldn't but press her lips to his. Pete was surprised but instantly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him tenderly, not like they did before they slept together, but with meaning. He held her against him softly and their movements slowed down slightly. They stopped moving, just holding and kissing each other.

"I can't believe it." Naomi sighed, sitting at the bar and resting her cheek on her fist as she looked at them.

"Think they've finally admitted they love each other yet?" Violet asked.

"I don't think so." Naomi shook her head.

"Well if they can't figure it out from that, then they're blind."

"I know. I mean she's here with another guy and he seems really cute and she still ends up like this. She always does that. She dates other men, she dances with them, sometimes she even kisses them, but she never really gives them a chance, she just can't."

"Her heart's already taken." Violet leaned back as she watched Addison and Pete. "Did you talk to Pete, Sam?"

"Yep." Sam nodded. "Just before."

"What did he say?"

"He can't tell her how he feels for her because he'd risk loosing her then."

"He won't lose her."

"I tried to tell him that as well."

"We just have to get them to admit it to each other." Naomi sighed.

"How do you want to do that?" Violet looked at her.

"I don't know, that's the problem."

Violet just sighed and continued to watch them.

Slowly Addison pulled away from the kiss and looked into Pete's eyes. He looked back at her, their faces still close and his arms wrapped around her. She could feel the closeness and the words 'I love you' were on the tip of her tongue.

Pete looked at her, feeling her hesitation. "Do you, erm...do you maybe want another drink?"

"Yeah, yeah okay." She nodded, she'd nearly told him.

"Okay." He nodded as well and they let go of each other, making their way to the bar. Addison stood close to Pete, mentally cursing herself for letting the moment slip away. Pete ordered their drinks and paid for them, one of his hands resting on Addison's back. She leaned into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. They accepted their drinks and took a sip. Addison glanced up at Pete as she drank. He put his drink back down and gave a smile

"Shall we dance again?" She asked.

"If you want." He nodded.

"Unless you want to do something else."

"I'll do everything to keep you away from this guy."

"Jason?" Addison looked up at Pete. "Don't you like him?"

"I don't really know him."

"Why do you want to keep me away from him?"

"Because...you deserve better."

"Like who?" Addison looked at him, wanting him.

"I don't know. Someone who is...more like me." He smiled.

"More like you?" She grinned. "What about you?" She bit her lip as the words left her mouth.

"What?" He smiled and looked at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Nothing?" He looked at her.

"Just forget I said anything."

Pete just sighed and looked at her.

"Let's dance again." She pulled him towards the dance floor. He held her hand and followed her. Addison turned and started dancing with him. Pete pulled her close and they moved to the music together once again. Addison smiled and wrapped her arms back around his neck. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as they danced. "I love you." She whispered quietly. Pete just continued to dance with her and the music was too loud to let him hear her quiet whisper. Addison held him close, dancing with him, wishing that he'd heard her. They continued to move together, their bodies close to each other.

Addison glanced over at Jason and noticed that he had completely forgotten about her. But then she realised that she was the one who walked away to dance with Pete. She didn't care though, she'd rather be dancing with Pete. She'd rather be in Pete's arms than anyone else's. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his face slightly buried into her hair. They just stayed like that, dancing together. The other four were sitting at the bar, talking and watching them every once in a while. They just wished Addison and Pete would tell each other of their feelings. They knew that they would make each other so happy. They were perfect for each other. Naomi sighed, her head rested on her fist as she watched Pete and Addison dancing, lost in her thoughts.

"Someone should tell them."

"I tried to tell him already." Sam stated.

"Did you actually say that Addison loves him?" Naomi looked at Sam.

"Erm, no, I just said that he should tell her that he loves her."

"Maybe we need to tell them that they do actually love each other."

"But if they didn't figure it out themselves, after what they just did, they're blind." Violet looked at Naomi.

"They're blind." Naomi sighed.

"They think what they do is just being best friends for the other." Sam shrugged slightly.

"But it's not. They're lovers, they just don't realise it."

"I know." Sam sighed. They just watched as Pete and Addison danced together.

Pete's arms were wrapped about Addison's body and he took in her scent. Addison placed a soft kiss against his chest as they danced before she looked up at Pete. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to stay or shall we go back to mine?"

"Let's go back to yours."

"Okay." Addison smiled and took hold of his hand as they left the club.

"And once again they're leaving us all alone." Naomi rolled her eyes as she watched them leave.

"Maybe they'll go figure it out." Violet mumbled.

"Ha, of course..." Naomi said sarcastically and took the last sip of her drink.

---

Addison unlocked her front door and walked into the hallway before Pete's lips attacked hers. He moved his hands to the sides of her body and pulled her close to him as he kissed her. Addison shrugged out of her jacket and slipped her shoes off, not breaking the kiss. Pete pressed her against him and they stumbled their way to the stairs. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly and he carried her up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom with her, all the time kissing her passionately. As soon as he laid her down onto the bed she pulled his shirt off, her hands roaming over his chest. He smiled against her lips and slowly peeled her shirt off her body. Her hands moved down his body, feeling his muscles before she undid his trousers, pushing them off his hips. His mouth left hers and he kissed down her neck to her chest while he unclasped her bra. Addison moaned softly and closed her eyes, one of her hands in his hair. He took off her bra and moved his mouth to her breasts, kissing her softly. She continued to moan, her other hand starting to stroke him through his boxers. Pete moaned and moved his hands down to her jeans.

Addison rolled them over so she was on top and kissed down his body, her hands pulling his boxers off. He managed to undo the button of her jean and pull the zipper down, watching as she kissed down his stomach. She continued to kiss down, placing kisses on the inside of his thighs and on his balls. He moaned and looked down at her. Tenderly she began to kiss up his length, placing a soft kiss on his hard tip. He moaned again at the touch, his breathing becoming heavier. Her tongue circled his tip, one of her hands massaging his balls.

"Addi..." He groaned. She glanced up at him before taking his tip into her mouth and sucking. He moaned louder at that, closing his eyes before he glanced down at her again. Addison took more of him into her mouth, sucking harder. Pete continued to moan and squeezed her thighs lightly. She took more of him in, starting to deep throat him.

"Addi..." He groaned loudly. Addison glanced up at him, before humming softly, the vibrations going through his penis. He continued to moan, feeling himself getting closer to his climax. She continued to suck and hum softly, her hand massaging his balls at the same time. He breathed heavily, enjoying the feeling she gave him before he looked down at her and let go, his orgasm hitting him. Addison continued, feeling him come in her mouth, wanting to make sure he had finished completely before she pulled back. Pete looked down at her and smiled, breathing heavily as he pulled her towards him.

"Did you enjoy that?" She whispered, her lips brushing against his.

"Very." He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Addison kissed him back, a hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to pleasure you now though." He whispered against her lips.

"I'm looking forward to it." She grinned.

"What do you want me to do?" He continued to kiss her and rolled them over so he was on top again.

"Surprise me." Addison kept her lips to his, feeling his erection brush against her. He smiled and slid her jeans down her slender legs. Addison grinned and just watched him. He placed soft kisses below her navel and slowly slid her panties down. She lifted her hips, letting him slid her panties off. Pete moved a hand slowly up the inside of her thighs and started to kiss further down. She gasped and let out a moan, closing her eyes. He ran his tongue over her clit while his hands caressed her inner thighs.

"Oh…Pete…" She moaned. Pete continued to run his tongue over her and let his finger circle her clit as well. Her hips bucked upwards at his touch. He felt her wetness on her thighs and slowly inserted two of his fingers inside of her. A gasp escaped her lips before she moaned softly. He moved his fingers in and out of her, his thumb still circling her clit softly. "Pete…" She breathed, her hips moving up.

"Hmm?" He placed gentle kisses on her thighs while he moved his fingers. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as he pleasured her. A smile was playing on his lips and he moved his fingers deeper. Addison moaned louder and her back arched, her hips moving to his hand. Pete moved his fingers faster, and once again ran his tongue over her clit. She could feel herself tighten, before her orgasm washed over her body and she moaned his name in pleasure. He smiled and continued until he was sure she was done.

"Wow." She breathed heavily, smiling down at him.

"Did you like that?" He smiled and leaned back up to her.

"Very much." Addison pressed her lips to his once more.

"Good." He mumbled and kissed her back. She cupped his face as she kissed him, never wanting to stop. He smiled against her lips, a hand resting on the side of her body.

"I like you being in my bed." She whispered.

"And I like being in your bed." He whispered back.

"Then maybe you should stay here."

"Maybe I should." He smiled.

"I think you should." Addison grinned. "Stay naked in my bed."

"Only if you stay naked as well."

"Of course." She smirked. "It wouldn't be as much fun if I wasn't naked."

"Exactly." He smiled and kissed her again.

"We'll just stay here then." She mumbled into the kiss. "Naked."

"Yeah...naked." He mumbled while he kissed her. Addison ran a hand up and down his chest as they kissed, her other hand pulling him closer. Pete softly brushed his fingers over her breasts and down her stomach. Her hips pressed up against his and she could feel his erection press into her. He ran his hand down to her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. Addison continued to kiss him, wrapping her other leg around his waist as he gently slid into her. Pete kept his lips against hers as he softly started to thrust into her. Their movements were slow and gentle. He ran his hands over her body tenderly, trying to put his feelings into every touch, every kiss. They may not have been able to say 'I love you' out loud to each other so they could hear, but they could definitely show it. They made sweet love to each other, soft moans leaving their lips. They knew the other's body like no other. They knew what to do to get the other to moan, what they loved, they new everything. They moved together perfectly, like they always did.

They came together, moaning the other's name softly, holding onto the other. Pete was still on top of her, their bodies still together, and he breathed heavily against her neck. Addison placed soft kisses on his shoulder, her eyes still closed. He smiled and kissed her neck tenderly.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah." He smiled and pulled away to look at her.

"That was just…mind blowing."

"It always is." He looked at her and placed a quick soft kiss on her lips.

"But that was even more." Addison kissed him back, a hand on his cheek.

"You think?" He smiled against her lips.

"I do." She grinned. "Don't you?"

"I do." He smiled. Addison smiled back and unwrapped her legs from his waist so he could slip out of her and lay next to her before she snuggled up to his side. He wrapped an arm around her naked body and covered them with the blanket. She smiled, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing her eyes. He ran his fingers over her back slowly and looked up at the ceiling, wishing he could fall asleep like this every day.

"Night." Addison whispered.

"Night." He whispered back quietly. She placed a kiss on his chest before she drifted off to sleep, dreaming peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been kind of busy and then I just kept forgetting :/ I really hope that you're still interested in the story. Please read & review :D

___________________

It was late the next morning when Pete woke up in Addison's bed, blinking a few times as he opened his eyes, the daylight shining in bright through her windows. She was curled into his side tightly, her legs tangled with his and one of her hands holding his on his chest. He smiled as he looked down at her, watching her sleep, her hair messy all around her head. She looked so perfect and beautiful to him. She was everything to him. He lifted his other hand up slowly, stroking some hair out of her face. She didn't stir, just continued to sleep peacefully. He laid his hand back down on her waist and just looked at her. She was clinging to him like she was afraid he'd disappear. But he wanted nothing more than to tell her that there was nowhere else where he would rather be, that if he had the choice he wouldn't be going anywhere, that he would stay with her forever. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted to see her with another man. He wanted to be with her forever. He smiled as he noticed how tight her hand was holding his. Pete placed a gentle kiss against her forehead as he held her close. She still didn't stir and just continued to sleep in his arms, feeling completely safe. It was like she belonged there and she snuggled closer to him.

He smiled and couldn't help but lean down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Addison began to stir, softly kissing him back. He continued to kiss her tenderly as she started to wake up. She kissed him back, moving a hand to his cheek. "Good morning." He smiled against her lips.

"Hmm, morning." She smiled back.

"Sorry I woke you."

"It was a nice wake up call."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"I wish I had a wake up call like that every morning." Addison grinned and rested her chin on his chest as she looked at him.

"Me too." He tucked a strain of hair behind her ear.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very good. You?"

"Amazing." She smiled.

"Amazing?" He smiled back at her.

"Yes." She grinned.

"How come?" He smiled and looked at her.

"Because I had you to snuggle up to."

"I see." He nodded.

"Yeah." Addison nodded as well before sitting up, holding the cover close to her body.

"Where are you going?" He watched her.

"To take a shower." She stood up and wrapped the cover around her body.

"Oh." He nodded.

Addison smiled and walked to the bathroom opening it before turning and looking at Pete. "Are you staying there or coming with me?"

His lips curved into a smile as he looked at her. "Coming with you of course." Addison grinned and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Pete got up from the bed and followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once the water was hot enough Addison dropped the cover and stepped into the shower. Pete looked at her and stepped in after her. Addison closed her eyes and dropped her head back as the water hit her front. Pete stood behind her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned back into him, her eyes still closed. He placed his hands on her stomach and the water splashed down on them.

"Will we have to stop this when you get a girlfriend?" She whispered.

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"You're not?" Addison was surprised and opened her eyes, looking at him.

"No, I'm not." He shook his head.

"Why?"

"I'm...just not." He shrugged slightly and looked at her.

"It wouldn't take long for you to get a girlfriend. I'm surprised you haven't got one now."

"It wouldn't take you long to get a boyfriend either."

"None of them are right for me." Addison looked up at Pete.

"None?" He looked back at her.

"Only one guy is right for me and I'm never going to get him."

He tensed slightly. "Who's that?"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head and turned back to the water.

"It does."

"He doesn't love me." She shrugged.

"He's an idiot then."

Addison smiled slightly, thinking how much he didn't know how she felt about him.

"You know..." He started. "Maybe...we shouldn't be doing this if there's someone else you'd rather be with."

Addison tensed and turned to look at him. "You want to stop?"

"No, I don't." He shook his head. "But if there's this other guy..." He shrugged, tensing at just the thought of her wanting another guy but him.

"It's not going to happen with him." She could feel the tears stinging her eyes at just the thought that he wanted to stop.

"But you want it to happen."

"I love him. I've loved him since I was seventeen."

"Since you were seventeen?" He looked at her. Addison just nodded and looked back at him, biting her lip, knowing that he'd figure it out, he was the only guy that she still knew that she knew when she was seventeen. Pete looked back at her, trying to figure out who she meant. There was no other guy she knew since she was seventeen. No one but him. Addison looked at him, watching his face before she turned back to the shower. His hands dropped from her body as he thought about what she said. A crazy thought was crossing his mind, but he pushed it away again, it was ridiculous. Addison looked away from him as he dropped his hands, knowing she'd said the wrong thing.

"Addi, who are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head and turned back to the shower.

"It does." He looked at her. "There is no one you know since you were seventeen. No one but me."

Addison closed her eyes and didn't look at him.

"Addi…you're...you're not..." He trailed off.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You're not talking about me, right?" He asked quietly, mentally kicking himself for saying that out loud.

"What if I was?" She whispered. "What would you do then?"

Pete hesitated and closed his eyes briefly, but he knew there was no turning back, he had to say it. "I…I would tell you how incredibly stupid you are being for ever thinking that I don't feel the exact same way about you."

Addison froze, opening her eyes and turning to look at him. "You…you love me?"

"More than anything else." He looked back at her.

"Why, why have you never said?"

"Because...because I was sure that to you we were just best friends and I'd have lost you if I had said anything. And I...I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." Addison looked at him.

"I won't?" He looked back at her.

"I…I love you." She looked into his eyes. "I have since we were seventeen."

Pete looked back at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "I love you too, Addi. I always have, and always will." Addison smiled as she looked at him, before she pressed her lips softly to his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and instantly kissed her back.

"I can't believe you love me." She whispered as she kissed him.

"You have no idea how much." He continued to kiss her.

"I never thought that us sleeping together meant the same to you as it did me."

"I'm in love with you." He looked at her.

"I'm in love with you. I love you." She laughed. "I love you."

He smiled and pecked her lips. "I love you too." He pecked her lips again. "I love you." And again. "I love you. I love you. No one else, only you." Addison grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Pete tightened his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I should have said something sooner." She whispered.

"Me too, I was such an idiot."

"No you weren't."

"I was. I should have said something."

"I should have said something." Addison smiled.

"I was so stupid. You were talking about this guy you're in love with and I just wanted to kill him. Not once even thinking that you could mean me."

Addison laughed. "You even called yourself an idiot."

"I said he's an idiot if he doesn't love you." He smiled.

"No, you called yourself an idiot."

"Oh, shut up." He smiled.

Addison laughed and kissed him again. "I still love you though."

"I love you too." He mumbled against her lips.

"Nae's going to be happy."

"And Sam." Pete laughed slightly.

"You told Sam you love me?"

"I did…" He nodded. "Kind of."

"Kind of." She raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of." He smiled.

"How did you kind of tell him?"

"He asked me if I'm in love with you, I just said it doesn't matter because you don't feel the same and I won't tell you."

"You're stubborn you know." Addison smiled and kissed him again.

"Same goes for you." He kissed her back tenderly.

"You know, if you'd paid enough attention you would have figured it out years ago."

"So I didn't pay enough attention to you?"

"No. You were too busy trying to get rid of other guys who paid attention to me."

He smiled. "You didn't figure it out either."

"You never seemed to show that you love me."

"I did." He looked at her. "But I never thought you'd feel the same."

"I thought you just thought of me as a best friend." Addison looked at him.

"You should have noticed." He looked back at her. "In the way I looked at you and touched you, how I made love to you, I tried to hide it, but everyone noticed, but you."

"You never noticed that I love you. You've never noticed that no matter what guy I'm meant to be out with, I always end up with you."

"I thought that...just meant being best friends to you."

"I asked you to take my virginity, Pete. Did that not give it away?" She looked at him.

"You never really said anything though."

"I've never slept with anyone else." She admitted.

"Never?" He looked at her.

"Never." She shook her head. "It's never gone further than a kiss."

"No one ever got to touch you but me?"

"Only you." Addison looked into his eyes.

"Only me." He smiled and kissed her again.

"What about you?" She whispered into the kiss.

"I...did some things, with other girls, but...I, well, you know."

"What things?" Addison looked at him.

"Like, fingered, and stuff." He looked back at her.

"Have they done things to you?" She could herself becoming jealous about the fact that another girls had seen Pete, had to touch him.

"Yeah..." He nodded slowly. Addison tensed slightly, feeling the anger bubble inside of her. "But it was never the way it's with you, not even close, those girls meant nothing to me." He looked at her.

Addison just looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "You're mine. I'm the only one who gets to do things to you." She mumbled.

"You are." He nodded. "I don't want anybody else, only you."

"Good." She buried her head into his neck. Pete smiled and pulled her close, running his hands over her back. "We should shower." Addison whispered and pulled back turning back to the water.

"We should." Pete smiled and took her shampoo from her hands, massaging it into her hair. Addison smiled and enjoyed her shower with him.

---

Later that day Addison and Pete walked down the road hand in hand to meet the others at the café for lunch. The four of them were sitting inside already, waiting for them. Addison smiled and her and Pete sat close to each other.

"How are you?" Naomi smiled at them.

"We're good." Addison smiled. "Have you already ordered?"

"No, we were waiting for you."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah." Naomi smiled and waved the waiter. He walked over to them and they all ordered their food. Pete smiled down at Addison as she leaned into him slightly. She was playing with his fingers of his hand resting in his lap.

"Really nice that you left us alone in the club last night once again by the way." Violet cocked an eyebrow at them. Addison blushed as she glanced at everyone.

"It's not like we're not already used to that." Naomi shrugged.

"You had each other." Addison looked at them.

"We did." Violet nodded. "And you had each other as well."

"Yeah." Addison smiled. Pete linked their fingers in his lap together and smiled at her. She smiled back and leaned into him. Naomi leaned back in her chair and glanced at them. Addison was still playing with his fingers and was now sitting closer to Pete.

"By the way, there is this dance thing in two weeks or something, are we going?" Violet looked at them as their drinks arrived.

"I thought we'd already put our names down for it." Addison looked at her.

"I don't know, did you put our names down, Nae?"

"We'll just look tomorrow."

"Okay." Violet nodded and sipped on her drink.

"Are we all up for going?" Addison smiled.

"Of course we are." Naomi looked at them. "I can't wait to go shopping for dresses."

"Nor me." Addison grinned. "We could go this weekend."

"Yeah." Naomi smiled widely.

"We'll have so much fun. And we'll take the guys."

"Of course." Naomi grinned and looked at them. Addison smiled and looked up at Pete.

"I don't really dance, you know." He looked at her.

"You so can dance."

"I don't."

"You do." Addison looked at him. "You're always dancing with me a clubbing."

"Yeah well that dancing. But I don't really waltz and stuff."

"I'll teach you then." She grinned.

"Good luck." He smiled.

"You're not a bad dancer."

"I'll give my best, just for you."

"Good." Addison grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Pete smiled and kissed her back tenderly. They kissed sweetly, the others just watching them. Violet cocked an eyebrow and looked at the others. Naomi cleared her throat, watching them slowly pull away. Pete smiled at Addison before he looked up at the others. Addison smiled and looked at them as well, seeing Naomi's look. "What?"

"You know that what you too are doing is so much more than being best friends."

"I know." Addison glanced up at Pete before back at Naomi and smiled.

"You know?" Naomi looked back at her.

"I know." Addison nodded. "We both do."

"That means you finally talked to each other?" Violet looked at them.

"Yeah, we talked." Addison looked up at Pete.

"And?" Naomi watched them.

"And we're not going to lose each other."

"And that means?"

Addison grinned widely as she looked at Naomi. "We're together."

"Hallelujah." Naomi couldn't believe it. "Finally."

"Oh shut up, Nae." Addison smiled.

"What? I can't believe you finally opened your eyes."

"Yeah well." Addison looked up at Pete. He just smiled and pecked her lips quickly. Addison smiled back and looked at their friends.

"So you're like really together now?" Cooper looked at them.

"Yes, we're together." Addison nodded.

"Well, it won't really change things." Sam shrugged. "Except for the fact that you won't have to dance with others before you end up dancing with each other, which makes things easier."

"How's it easier?" Addison asked.

"It's easier for you. You don't have to pretend that you want to dance with others and stuff, you can just dance with each other right away."

"Yeah." Addison smiled.

"And why did it take you so ridiculously long to realise it?" Naomi looked at them.

"We were both afraid we'd lose each other if we said anything." Addison smiled softly knowing they'd both been stupid. Naomi just rolled her eyes and smiled. "But it doesn't matter now because we've realised it." Addison looked at Naomi.

"I'm glad."

"Us too." Addison squeezed Pete's hand. Pete smiled and run his thumb over her hand. "You all knew?" Addison looked around the table.

"Of course we did." Violet laughed. "Everyone could see it."

"Really?" Addison was surprised.

"Really." Naomi nodded and smiled. "It was obvious." Addison blushed slightly and looked up at Pete.

"You know each other so well, I can't believe you didn't notice that you have feelings for each other." Violet watched them.

"We'd just fallen into a routine with each other." Addison shrugged.

"But it doesn't matter anymore now." Pete looked down at her.

"No, we have each other now." She smiled and kissed him again.

"We do." He mumbled and kissed her back. Addison grinned and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back and Pete smiled against her lips.

Naomi rolled her eyes at him. "They're never going to put each other down now."

"Yeah." Violet sighed. "Before, they at least tried to keep themselves under control sometimes."

"Now they won't."

"Nope." Violet shook her head.

"We'll just have to keep them parted."

"Yep, that's what we should do." She nodded.

"Though, now that they've already started, we have to part them." Naomi thought about how to part them. Pete just smiled and ignored them and continued to kiss Addison softly. "Okay seriously, stop sticking your tongue down each other's throats." Naomi rolled her eyes at him. They smiled and slowly started to pull away. Addison grinned and looked up at Pete. He smiled down at her widely and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled and pecked her lips once again. "I love you." Addison giggled and kissed him a few more times.

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes. "We seriously have to part them."

"Cooper, sit in between them." Violet looked at Cooper.

"What? Why me?" Cooper looked at her.

"Because, just sit in between them."

"I'm afraid they'll hurt me when I try to part them."

"Are you a man or a mouse, Coop?" Violet looked at him.

"Fine." He sighed and got up. Addison and Pete were still too wrapped up in each other to notice. Cooper cleared his throat and looked down at them. Addison tore her gaze away from Pete and looked up at Cooper, raising an eyebrow. "I'm being forced to sit in between you, so, let go of each other."

"What? Why?" Addison looked at him.

"Because you can't keep your hands off each other otherwise."

Addison pouted and crossed her arms.

"What? They told me to do it, so let me in there between you."

"That's not fair. They've let us sit together before."

"Well, before, you were able to just sit together, what you're not able to do anymore now." Violet looked at them. Addison pouted at them before moving so Cooper could sit between her and Pete. Pete rolled his eyes at them annoyed.

"I don't like you very much any more." Addison leaned back and looked at them.

"Oh come on." Naomi smiled.

"We're very capable of sitting together."

"It just seemed like you're not."

"We are." Addison looked at Naomi.

Naomi sighed. "Fine, this is kind of mean, go away again, Coop." Addison grinned and instantly sat back next to Pete, his arm going around her. Cooper sighed and sat back down next to Violet and Sam. Addison and Pete just sat together, his arms protectively around her. Naomi smiled at them and a light conversation started up on the table. Naomi watched Addison and Pete every now and then, realising they were the happiest she'd ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

That weekend the six of them were out shopping for dresses for the girls. The guys were bored, Violet having already found her dress, just waiting for Naomi and Addison to choose. They walked into, what seemed to Sam, Pete and Cooper like the hundredth shop, and the girls made their way over to the dresses. They were holding dresses up against Naomi before getting her to try them on, debating which one looked better.

"This is going to take the whole day." Cooper sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't see why we had to come." Sam sat down in a chair and lent back, closing his eyes.

"Especially when they won't even let us look at the dresses." Pete rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't they be asking for our opinions?" Cooper asked. "Isn't that what women do?"

"Actually it is." Sam shrugged.

"So why aren't they asking us?" Cooper looked over towards the girls, looking to see what they were doing.

"I have no idea." Pete sighed.

"Who are they choosing a dress for?" Sam asked, trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"Addison I think."

"Deciding on dresses or trying them on?" Sam asked.

"Deciding."

"Then Pete should give his opinions."

"She won't let me." Pete shrugged.

"Try."

Pete sighed and got up, seeing that Addison had just disappeared into the changing room. Violet and Naomi were stood waiting for Addison, talking excitedly. Pete walked past them to the changing room she was in. Addison was inside trying on a strapless red dress that touched the floor. "Addi?" Pete asked and peeked into the changing room.

"Pete!" Addison looked at him in shock. "You're not meant to see!" Pete didn't say anything, he just looked her up and down, speechless. "You don't like it? Oh my god you don't like it." Her face fell and she tried to push him back out.

"No." He stepped into the changing room, still looking down her body. "This is...this is perfect."

"Really?" Addison looked down at the dress before up at Pete.

"Yes." He nodded before he looked up at her. "You look…breathtaking."

Addison smiled let out a breath of relief. "So you think I should buy it?"

"Definitely." He took a step towards her and softly pressed his lips against hers, his hands on her waist. She grinned and softly kissed him back, happy that he liked her choice of dress. "Can we go home now?" He mumbled.

"No." She whispered.

"Why not?" He looked at her. "You have your dress now."

"Because Nae still needs her dress and we need shoes and a handbag."

He sighed. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, babe." She pecked his lips again. Pete placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Addison smiled, her hands on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, so much."

He pecked her lips once again and smiled.

"I should take this dress off." She whispered.

"You should." He smiled. Addison pecked his lips once more before pushing him back out of the changing room. He smiled and walked back over to Sam and Cooper.

"She let you see her dress?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Pete nodded.

"Now why do you get to see and we don't?" Sam looked at him.

"I'm special, you know." He smiled.

"Yeah, right." They rolled their eyes at him.

"But the bad news is, that they still need shoes, handbags and Naomi's dress." Pete sighed. They groaned, leaning against the wall as they waited for the girls to finish before walking out of the shop again. Addison linked hands with Pete instantly, leaning into his side slightly. He ran his thumb over her hand and placed a kiss on her hair. She smiled kissing his cheek as they walked along. Naomi watched them out of the corner of her eye and smiled. They were finally happy together. She glanced at them and smiled and they made their way to the next shop.

---

Hours later and they finally arrived home, Pete flopping down onto Addison's couch. He leaned his head back and ran his hands over his face exhausted.

"Aww, are you tired from the shopping?" Addison leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Hmm, a little." He smiled against her lips.

"Aww, poor baby." She laughed softly. Pete smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her on the couch to him. "Pete!" She giggled, falling on top of him.

"What?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"You're such an idiot at times." She laughed and kissed him back.

"I'm not an idiot."

"You are at times." She smiled. "But you're my idiot."

"I am." He smiled and kissed her again. Addison kissed him back, cupping his face. Pete wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I thought you were tired." She whispered.

"I'm not anymore." He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm."

"Are you?" He kissed her softly.

"No, but I have studying to do."

"You can study later."

"I have other plans for later." She smirked.

"Oh really? What plans?" He smiled and looked at her.

"Now that would be telling."

"Well, if they don't involve me, I can go home."

"Who said anything about you going home?" Addison raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"If you have to study." He shrugged slightly.

"But you're in my plans for later."

"I see." He nodded slowly.

"Still want to go home?"

"I was never planning on going home." He smiled.

"Good." She grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled and kissed her back. "Oh, that reminds me." Addison pulled back slightly.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"My parents want me to go there this weekend."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good." Addison grinned.

"How do you think they're going to take it? That we're together?" He looked at her.

"Well, I know they like you, especially my dad."

"As your best friend. Doesn't mean they will like me as your boyfriend."

"They're still going to like you."

"Yeah..."

"They are, don't worry." Addison caressed his cheek as she looked at him.

"Yeah." Pete gave a smile and quickly pecked her lips again. Addison grinned, kissing his nose. "Now go and study so I have you all to myself sooner." Pete smiled and placed soft kisses on her neck. Addison grinned and slipped off of the couch. Pete smiled and watched her. Addison disappeared from the living room, going to her bedroom to get her books. Pete lay down on the couch and turned the TV on.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guysss, new chapter time for you : ) I hope you like it, please leave us a review. We love them.

____________________

That weekend, Addison and Pete were sitting in the car on their way to Addison's parents. Addison turned the volume up on the radio, concentrating on the road. Pete was sitting on the passenger seat, gazing out of the window. Addison smiled, glancing at Pete as she turned into the road of her parents' house. He turned his head and looked at her, smiling.

"I'm so glad we're here." She pulled up onto the drive, parking the car and undoing her seat belt.

He smiled at her and leaned over to peck her lips. "Are we telling them right away or later?"

"Right now I have to pee, babe." Addison pecked his lips back before quickly getting out of the car and running up the steps. Pete rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs after her. Addison quickly rang the doorbell, wishing someone would answer soon. It took only a few seconds before the door opened and Addison's mum smiled at the two of them. "Hey mum, have to pee." She quickly pecked her mum's cheek and darted to the bathroom.

Bizzy smiled and rolled her eyes as she watched her daughter. "She never changes." Bizzy shook her head in amusement. "Hey Pete."

"Hey." Pete smiled at Bizzy and stepped into the hallway.

"How are you? We haven't seen you in a while." Bizzy smiled and shut the front door.

"Yeah, it's been a while, but I'm good, thanks." Pete smiled.

"That's good. You should visit more often with Addi."

"Yeah, I should."

"Do you want something to drink?" Bizzy looked at Pete.

"Yeah, water please." Pete smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, getting Pete a glass of water. Pete looked around and made his way into the living room.

"Hey, Pete." Edward smiled widely at him.

"Mr. Montgomery." Pete smiled and walked towards him.

"How many times have I told you, Pete, it's Edward."

"I know, I'm sorry." He smiled.

Edward laughed and slapped Pete on the back. "How are you?"

"I'm really good." Pete smiled.

"Good." Edward nodded. "What have you done with that daughter of mine? I heard the two of you come in."

"She really needed to pee." Pete smiled.

"Now I should have guessed that." Edward smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled and sat down on the couch.

"So glad the two of you could make it."

"Yeah, Addi just asked me a couple of days ago."

"I hope you didn't have anything planned." Edward looked at Pete.

"No, no, I didn't." He shook his head.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Until tomorrow night I think."

Edward nodded. "That's not long."

"Maybe we could stay longer. We don't have many important classes at the moment."

"We don't want to take you away from anything."

"No, that's fine, if Addi wants to stay."

"Okay." Edward smiled. He really wanted them to stay longer.

Pete smiled and looked up as Bizzy walked in and handed him a glass of water. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled. Pete smiled and took a sip before he placed the glass on the table. Just then Addison walked into the room, smiling at everyone before she hugged her parents.

"I'm so glad you're here." Edward smiled as he hugged his daughter.

"It's good to be home." Addison smiled and hugged him back. Bizzy smiled and sat down as she watched them. "Erm." Addison looked at Pete before looking at her parents. "There's something I want to tell you."

Bizzy looked up at her daughter. "Okay..."

"Erm, the thing is, me and Pete, we love each other. We're together." She reached out, taking hold of Pete's hand. Bizzy and Edward just looked at them, unsure about what to say. Addison looked up at Pete, the love shining in her eyes before she looked back at her parents.

"That...that is good." Edward smiled.

"Good?" Addison questioned.

"I'm happy for you two."

Addison grinned, looking at her mother.

"It's not like this comes really unexpected, you know." Bizzy smiled slightly and looked at them.

"It's not?"

"You've been so close for years now, I was always wondering why it never became more." She shrugged.

"Oh…" Addison glanced up at Pete.

"But I kind of gave up on the thought a while ago." Bizzy looked at them. "I thought it would only be weird for you two if you'd be more than best friends after such a long time."

"Why did you think that?" Addison looked at her mother.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Because you've been friends for so long now."

"I know." Addison nodded.

"How long have you been together now?"

"Just over a week." She smiled.

"Oh." Bizzy smiled and nodded.

"We just should have said it sooner." Addison looked up at Pete and smiled lovingly.

"Yeah." He smiled back at her and ran his fingers over her hand. Addison leaned up and pecked his lips softly, smiling the whole time. Pete smiled and kissed her back gently. After a few seconds Addison pulled back, smiling.

"So I guess you won't need the spare room I've prepared then." Bizzy looked at Pete.

"No, we won't." Addison smiled, knowing that even if the weren't together they probably wouldn't have needed the spare room anyway. Bizzy nodded and gave a smile. "So, you approve?" Addison looked at her parents.

"We do." Edward looked at Bizzy.

"Good." Addison grinned.

"What would you do if we wouldn't?" Bizzy looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I'd tell you to deal with it." Addison blushed slightly and Bizzy rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Nothing could stop me from being with Pete."

Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around her, dropping a kiss on her hair. Addison leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How long are you going to stay?" Bizzy watched them.

"A few days." Addison looked at her parents.

"Okay." They nodded.

Addison smiled at them. "Have you seen Archie recently?"

"Yeah, he came over for dinner a couple of days ago."

"I haven't seen him in ages." She gave a small sigh.

"You could visit him when you have time."

"Yeah, maybe we could do that tomorrow?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled at him, happy they were going to see her brother.

"Are you hungry?" Bizzy looked at them. "Dinner should be finished soon."

"I'm starving. What have you made?" Addison looked at her mother.

"Spaghetti."

"I haven't had spaghetti in a while." Addison smiled. Bizzy smiled and got up from the couch before she made her way into the kitchen. Addison snuggled herself into Pete's side as they sat on the other couch. Pete dropped another kiss on her hair and ran his hand over her side. "I love you." Addison whispered and looked up at him.

"And I love you." He pecked her lips. Addison grinned as she kissed him back, Edward sat watching them. He smiled before he got up and followed Bizzy into the kitchen.

"I told you they wouldn't hate you." Addison whispered.

"Yeah..." He smiled and Addison grinned, looking at him. "I hope they're not just saying it." He smiled and pecked her lips again.

"They're not, I can tell." Addison kissed him back again.

"What do you think Archer is going to say?" He looked at her.

"I think he'll be happy, but I'm not sure."

"Okay." He nodded.

"It'll be fine." Addison smiled.

"I'm not scared of Archer, don't worry." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Good." She laughed and kissed him again.

"Addi, Pete, dinner is finished." Bizzy called from the kitchen.

"Come on." Addison took hold of Pete's hand, leading him to the kitchen. They walked in and sat down at the table. "Looks great." Addison smiled and accepted her plate.

"I hope it tastes great as well." Bizzy smiled.

"I'm sure it will." Addison picked up her fork and started eating. Pete smiled and started to eat as well. Bizzy and Edward started eating as well, smiling at Addison and Pete.

"How are Naomi, Sam and everyone?" Bizzy looked at them.

"They're good." Addison smiled.

"Good." She nodded.

"What about you and dad?"

"We're fine." Bizzy smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled, eating some spaghetti. Bizzy smiled at her and they continued to eat.

Once they had finished eating Addison helped her mother clear the table and wash up while Pete and Edward walked into the living room. Pete smiled at him and they sat down on the couch.

"So, you and Addison." Edward looked at Pete.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Me and Addison."

"I know I don't need to say it for your sake, but I have to for mine." Edward looked at Pete seriously. "Look after her."

Pete looked at him and nodded. "I will."

"Good." Edward nodded as well. "You know she's been in love with you for years."

"You knew that?" Pete looked at him.

"Oh yes. I could see it just by looking at her."

Pete sighed slightly. "I didn't."

"I'm surprised you didn't." Edward looked at Pete.

"She was my best friend. I don't know why I just didn't see it."

"But then she didn't see that you love her, did she?"

"No." Pete shook his head.

"You were both blind."

"Yeah." He sighed again.

Edward watched Pete, sitting back in his chair. "How did you find out she loves you?"

"She was talking about someone she's in love with, and I realised it was me she was talking about, so I told her that I love her as well."

Edward nodded, listening to Pete.

"I wish we would have realised earlier."

"So long as you're together now and you're happy."

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

Edward smiled back at him. "So, can I ask what your plans are with her?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Pete looked at him. "I know we're young, but I can't imagine my life without her in it."

"That's good to hear." Edward smiled at Pete. Pete smiled back at him and leaned back against the couch. Just then Addison and Bizzy walked in from the kitchen, Addison sitting next to Pete and snuggling into his side. Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She pecked his cheek and placed a hand on his chest.

"So you are going to visit Archer tomorrow?" Bizzy looked at them.

"Yeah, I think we will." Addison nodded.

"Okay." Bizzy smiled. Addison smiled as well, leaning into Pete. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head in his chest. Bizzy gave a smile and watched them. They were so perfect for each other. She didn't understand why it hadn't happened sooner. She had always known that Pete was more for Addison than just her best friend, and she was glad to see that he felt the same way about her. Bizzy watched as Addison and Pete looked at each other, not needing words. Edward smiled as he looked at Bizzy, they were both happy for them.

"Are you going to tell Archer tomorrow about the two of you?" Bizzy looked at Addison and Pete.

"Yeah." Pete looked at her before down at Addison.

"We will." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Bizzy smiled as well.

"I think I might go take a bath." Addison leaned her head on Pete's shoulder.

"Okay." Bizzy nodded. "I think we're going to bed soon." She looked at Edward.

"Okay." Addison smiled and stood up.

"I'll take our stuff upstairs." Pete got up as well.

"I'll help you."

"It's okay, it's not that much."

"Okay. Do you want to take a bath with me?" Addison smiled and looked at Pete.

"Of course." He smiled.

Addison grinned and quickly pecked his lips before she made her way upstairs. Pete walked to the car and got their stuff before he went upstairs and got it into Addison's old room. Addison was in her adjoining bathroom, the door open as she ran a bath. Pete put their bags on the floor before he walked over to the bathroom. Addison grinned up at him, turning the taps off once the water was hot enough. Pete smiled back and closed the door behind him. Addison smirked, pulling her top off so she was stood in her black lacy bra. Pete took off his shirt and walked over to her. She watched him, popping the button on her jeans before undoing the zipper, sliding her jeans from her hips. He smiled as he watched her and took off his jeans as well. Addison grinned, standing in a matching black lacy bra and thong set. Pete looked at her and couldn't help but pull her close to him by the waist. Addison giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." She grinned and kissed him back.

"Hmm, you're the most beautiful woman on this planet." He smiled.

"And you're the most handsome guy."

"Oh thank you." He pecked her lips.

"I'm only telling the truth." She whispered. He smiled and ran his hand up her back slowly to unclasp her bra. Addison pressed her palms to his chest, smiling up at him. Pete smiled back and the straps of her bra fell down her shoulders. She moved her hands off of his chest, letting her bra fall to the floor. Pete looked down her body before back up into her eyes. Addison looked back at him, before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly. He kissed her back gently, his hands on her back.

"Let's get in." She whispered, taking her thong off. Pete nodded and took off his boxers. Addison stepped in, letting Pete get in behind her before she leaned back against his chest. He smiled and rested his hand on her stomach. She let her head rest back on his shoulder, turning her face to his neck. He leaned down and placed soft kisses on her shoulder.

"I love you." Addison whispered.

"And I love you. So, so, so much." He whispered in between kisses. She giggled at him, nuzzling her nose into his neck. He smiled and ran his hands over her stomach.

"Do you like rubbing my stomach?" She whispered.

"Hmm, yeah." He smiled.

"I thought so." She smiled. "Is that your favourite bit of my body?"

"I can't decide for a favourite bit." He smiled. "I love everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What about if I get fat? Will you still love every bit of me then even if I'm flabby?"

He smiled. "Yep, I'll still love every bit."

"Good." She grinned. Pete smiled and gently kissed her lips. Addison kissed him back, cupping his face. They kissed softly and Pete ran one of his hands up her side. "What do you think your parents will say?" She whispered.

"I think they'll be happy."

"That's good." She smiled softly.

"You know they love you." He smiled and quickly pecked her lips again.

"I know." Addison grinned. "Didn't they try and set us up once?"

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled. "My mum was always telling me to ask you out and be more than friends and everything."

"What did you say to her?"

"That I won't, because I'll just make a fool of myself."

"She knows that you love me?" Addison looked up at him.

"I never told her, she just saw it, I think."

"Everyone but us saw it." Addison smiled softly up at him.

"I know." He sighed slightly and smiled back.

"But we have each other now."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It still doesn't feel real at times though."

"Why not?" Addison whispered softly.

"I don't know. I just can't believe that I'm finally with you, that you love me, that you always felt the same way about me as I felt about you."

Addison smiled, just simply kissing him and Pete kissed her back, a hand on her cheek. "We'll be together, forever." She whispered.

"Yeah, forever." He smiled. Addison grinned, tucking her head under his chin. Pete placed a soft kiss on her hair, his arms around her waist. They sat together, Pete holding Addison as they enjoyed their bath.

They just sat like that for a while, before the water was getting slightly cold and they decided to get out. Addison wrapped a towel around herself, picking up her clothes. Pete did the same and walked back into her room. Addison put her clothes into the laundry, before walking over to her bag, only wearing a towel. Pete sat down on her bed and watched her.

"You're just going to watch me?" She smiled, taking her clothes out and hanging them up.

"Hmm, do you need help?" He smiled.

"Want to rub lotion onto me?" She grinned, pulling the lotion from her bag.

"Yeah." He grinned back. Addison smiled, handing him the lotion before dropping her towel. Pete smiled and took some lotion before he started applying it on her legs. She closed her eyes, enjoying how he massaged her legs at the same time. He rubbed it into her legs before starting with her stomach.

"Want me to lie on the bed?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded and took her hand, pulling her to him on the bed. She grinned, pecking his lips before she lay down on her back. He smiled and continued to apply lotion on her stomach.

"Hmm, your hands are good."

"Good." He smiled and brushed them over her breasts gently. Addison gasped slightly, looking up at him. He smiled as he looked back at her. "Do you know what we did in this bed, for the first time, about six years ago?"

"Made love for the first time." She whispered.

"Yeah." He smiled softly.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Do you remember what it was like?"

"I remember everything about it." Addison admitted and looked at him.

"Me too." He smiled. She smiled as well, pecking his lips softly and he kissed her back gently.

"I love you." Addison whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips. They kissed sweetly, before they began to make love.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know it took me ages to upload this chapter and I'm really sorry. I hope some of you are still reading this fic. Please leave us a review :D

* * *

The next day, once Addison and Pete had had breakfast and were ready, they made their way to Archer's. It hadn't taken them long and Archer had opened the door to them, hugging his sister tightly before letting them in.

"I didn't know you were coming over." Archer smiled at them.

"We're staying with mum and dad for a while so we thought we'd come and see you." Addison grinned at her big brother.

"I'm glad you're here." He smiled.

"Aww, have you missed me?"

"Not at all." He smirked.

"In that case we'll just go again then."

"Of course I've missed you, Ads." Archer rolled his eyes.

"Good." Addison grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Do you want something to drink?" He looked at them.

"Yeah, some squash would be nice."

"Same for me, please." Pete looked at him. Addison smiled, following her brother into the kitchen. "I bet mum and dad were glad to see you." Archer smiled as he got two glasses from the cupboard.

"Oh, they were." Addison jumped up onto a stool in the kitchen, watching her brother. Archer just smiled and handed her a glass. "So how are you, Archie?" Addison smiled and accepted her glass.

"I'm pretty good." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled.

"What about you?" He looked at her.

"I'm great. Brilliant even." She grinned widely.

"Good." He smiled and nodded. "Is there any specific reason for your happiness?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"And what's that?"

"Well." She grinned still. "Me and Pete are seeing each other."

"You and Pete?" He looked at her.

"Me and Pete." Addison nodded, smiling at Pete.

Archer nodded and looked at them. "I was wondering if this was going to be happening at some point."

Addison rolled her eyes at her brother. "Everyone knew didn't they?"

"Yeah, kind of." He nodded.

Addison sighed, looking at Pete. "It doesn't matter now though." Pete just smiled at her. "So what do you think then, Archie?" Addison looked at her brother.

"You seem really happy, and Pete's a good guy." Archer shrugged slightly.

"That's it? You have no more to say on it?"

"What do you want me to say?" He looked at her.

"I don't know." Addison shrugged.

"Your eyes are shining, I don't know if I've ever seen you happier. There's not much to say." He smiled. "And Pete knows that I'll kick his ass if he hurts you."

Addison laughed softly, glancing at Pete, seeing him smile. "I think he does."

"Good." Archer smiled and glanced at Pete.

"You have nothing to worry about though, Archie." Addison smiled.

"I hope so."

"You don't."

"So, when did this start between you two?"

"Just over a week." Addison smiled. Archer nodded and looked at them. Addison looked up at Pete lovingly as he stood next to her. Archer smiled as he saw the look on her face and leaned against the counter. "You ever going to find someone?" Addison smiled and looked at her brother.

"I don't know, we'll see." He smiled.

"You're destined to be a manwhore then." She smirked.

"I'm not a manwhore."

Addison rolled her eyes. "No, you just sleep with a lot of women."

"I'm just enjoying myself." He smiled.

"Of course."

"Come on, you do a lot of partying as well."

"But I don't sleep with different guys."

"You don't?"

"Nope." Addison shook her head and smiled.

"Oh you're so innocent."

Addison grinned, knowing she wasn't as innocent as he thought. Archer just smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Whaaat?" Addison looked at her brother.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled back at him.

"Do you want to go out tonight maybe? I have a day off tomorrow." Archer looked at them.

"Sure." Addison grinned.

"Okay." Archer smiled.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, some club."

"You up for that?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"That's going to be fun." Archer smiled. "It's been a while since I saw you drunk the last time."

"When was the last time?" Addison tried to remember.

"I don't know. I think it was when you were staying here with Naomi and Sam a while ago."

"Probably."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you can handle me drunk though?" Addison smiled at her brother.

"Ha." He laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"You haven't seen me drunk lately though."

"So your drunken behaviour got worse, or what?" He smiled.

"Maybe." She grinned.

"Well, I'll see tonight."

"You will." Addison grinned.

"And I have Pete to help me if you get too out of control." Archer smiled.

"Hmm." She grinned, knowing exactly what her and Pete would do. Archer just smiled and looked at them.

---

That night, Addison and Pete were out clubbing with Archer. They went to a club they used to go to together in past times. Archer bought them all drinks before they started dancing. Archer danced next to Addison and Pete, looking around for other girls. Addison smiled, looking at Pete the whole time, her arms around his neck. He smiled back at her, his hands rested on her hips. She moved closer to him, gazing into his eyes the whole time. He looked back at her, their eyes locking as they continued to dance.

They all danced for a while, before going and getting more and more drinks, the alcohol beginning to take over their system. Pete downed another drink and was laughing at something Archer said while he tried to pick up some girls.

"Come onnnnnnnn, dance with meeeeeee." Addison whined, tugging on Pete's arm.

"Yeahhh, I coming." Pete smiled. Addison grinned, pulling him towards the dance floor.

They found an empty spot in the crowd and started to dance again. This time Addison had her back to Pete, her hips moving with his. Pete had placed his hands low on her stomach as they moved together. Addison had an arm behind her, her hand resting on the back of his neck. He smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder. She grinned, kissing his ear. Pete smiled and moved his hands lower, her hips moving with his. She grinned, moving against his lips. He pressed her against him and moved his lips to her neck.

"Hmm, I love you, Pete." she whispered.

"I love you too, babe." He smiled. Addison grinned and they continued to dance.

Archer stood at the bar and downed another drink, rolling his eyes as he spotted the two of them. He made his way to the dance floor as well, beginning to dance with some girl. He smiled and danced near Addison and Pete. The three of them continued to dance and drink, enjoying their night out. Pete and Addison spent most of the time on the dance floor, the alcohol making their heads cloudy. Addison had turned in Pete's arms again, her arms wrapped around his neck, her forehead resting against his. His arms were wrapped around her, her body pressed against his and he pecked her lips. Addison deepened the kiss, her tongue massaging his. He pulled her even closer as the kiss grew more passionate. Her hands began to move through his hair, pulling him closer, their dancing stopping.

"Get a room you two." Archer rolled his eyes as he danced with a girl next to them. Addison grinned, pulling back from Pete slightly and looking at Archer. "You should really get a room before you start to undress each other in front of everyone."

"We'll be in the toilets then." Addison grinned and took hold of Pete's hand, dragging him in the direction of the toilets. Archer rolled his eyes as he watched them and continued to dance.

-

It was nearly an hour later before Archer saw Addison and Pete again.

"I don't even want to know what you two have been doing." Archer looked at them as he stepped next to them at the bar. Addison laughed, kissing Pete's cheek, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You are so drunk." Archer smiled.

"So are you." Addison grinned.

"Not as drunk as you though. You can't even walk straight anymore." He smirked.

"Yes I can." She giggled.

"No you can't." Pete whispered and buried his face into her neck, smiling.

"Yesssssssssssss."

"No." He started to kiss her neck.

"Yessss." She closed her eyes, titling her head to the side. Pete just smiled and continued to kiss her. "Hmm." Addison kept her head to the side, letting Pete suck on her neck.

"You taste so good." he mumbled.

"I'm glad." she whispered.

"You just were in the toilets for an hour and you still can't keep your hands off each other?" Archer babbled slightly and sipped on his drink. Addison giggled, looking at her brother. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"Haven't found a girl yet, Archieeeeeeee?"

"There were a quite few tonight actually."

"How many pants did you get into?" Addison giggled.

"I just daaanced with them."

"Awww, poor Archieeee didn't get laid." Addison pretended to do a sad face for him.

"Ha, I'll get laid if I want to."

"Go on then."

"Show me one and I'll bet with you she'll be going home with me tonight."

Addison grinned, turning to the crowd, looking for a woman and pointing at her. "Her."

Archer nodded. "Okay then."

"Goooo get her then."

Archer smirked and made his way towards the girl. Addison and Pete stood at the bar watching him. Pete's arms were wrapped around her as she was leaning against him with her back.

"Think he'll geeeeet her?" Addison slurred slightly.

"Hmm, I don't know."

Addison grinned, watching her big brother. He was saying something to the girl and she smiled and followed him to the dance floor were they started dancing close to each other. They danced close together for a while. Addison and Pete stood at the bar and watched them. Archer and the girl continued to dance for a while before Archer whispered something into the girl's ear and she gasped, slapping Archer around the face before walking off, making Addison burst into laughter.

"Damnit." Archer cursed before he walked back to the bar. Addison was still laughing as Archer walked back to them. "Shut up, Addi." he mumbled and ordered another drink.

"Seeeeee, I can get laid wheneverrrrrrrrrrrrr I want." She grinned.

"I'm glad." he muttered and Addison laughed, kissing his cheek.

---

A while later and the three of them decided to call it a night, calling a cab and making their way to their parents' house. All three of them were trying to laugh quietly as they opened the front door and stumbled in, trying their best to be quiet. They were slipping their shoes off in the hallway, Addison falling against the wall behind her.

"Where the hell have you three been?" Bizzy switched on the light in the hallway, stood at the bottom of the stairs and looking at them as she held her dressing gown closed.

"Mummmmm." Archer grinned at her. "Erm, we were just... ouuuut."

"Are you drunk?" Bizzy walked towards them and screwed her nose up as she smelt the alcohol.

"Just a lil, lil bit." Archer looked at her.

"A little." Bizzy scoffed. "More like a lot."

"I'm reeeeeeally sorry, mum."

Bizzy just shook her head, looking at Addison who was now sat on the floor giggling.

"We're just going upstairs and we'll be really quiet." Pete babbled and looked at Bizzy.

"It doesn't look like she's safe to be left alone."

"I won't leave her alone." He shook his head.

"Hmm." Bizzy looked at Pete before down at Addison.

"What's the problem, mummm?" Archer looked at her.

"You're all drunk and you know Addison can't hold her alcohol as well as you."

"We'll take care of her."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Addison looked up at her mother before she vomited on the hallway floor next to her.

"Oh great." Bizzy sighed. Addison closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Maybe I should take her upstairs." Pete looked down at her, suddenly not feeling as cloudy anymore as he saw that Addison wasn't feeling well.

"I feel sick." she whined, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey..." He leaned down to her. "It's okay, come one, I'll take upstairs." Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. Pete carefully picked her up from the floor.

"Just take her upstairs." Bizzy sighed. "I'll clean this up."

"Okay." Pete nodded and made his way upstairs with Addison in his arms.

"You just sleep it off." Bizzy looked at her son before walking into the kitchen so she could clean Addison's sick up. Archer sighed and stumbled upstairs. Bizzy sighed, glad she didn't have to put up with it every week anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I know it's been months since I updated this story but Zoe and I had problems getting the files from an old laptop. Anyway, I hope a few of you are still interested because there are loads of more chapters to come!

Leave us a review and tell us what you think :) Enjoy!

* * *

They only got a few hours of sleep, when Pete was woken up the next morning by Addison who was mumbling his name and shoving his side slightly.

"Peteee." She shoved him. "Peteee."

"Hmmm?" He blinked a few times, looking at her tiredly.

"I feel sick, and my head hurts," she whined.

"Because you drank too much last night."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Addison's eyes widened her hand over her mouth.

Pete looked at her and sat up quickly. "Come on, I'll help you into the bathroom." Addison let Pete help her into the bathroom before she bent over the toilet, throwing up. Pete stood behind her and held her hair out of her face. She leaned back against Pete, her eyes closed. "Are you okay?" He sat down behind her so she could lean against him better.

"I feel horrible," she complained.

"Poor baby." He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I am never drinking again."

"Okay." He nodded. "I'll stop you next time."

"Thank you," she sighed before leaning forward and throwing up again. Pete sighed and held her hair back again, his other hand resting on her back. "I hate being sick," she whined, sitting up again.

"I know." He ran his hand over her back and Addison closed her eyes, her head resting against his chest. "Do you need anything?"

"Just sleep."

"Want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"Okay." He nodded and carefully got up from the floor. She let him pick her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed and tucking her in. He looked at her and sat down on his side of the bed.

"Will you hold me?" Addison whispered and looked at him.

"Of course." He smiled slightly and lay down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you." Addison turned, burying her head into his chest.

"No need to thank me," he whispered and ran his hands over her back. She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes again. He continued to run his hand over her back soothingly as she was cuddled up into his side. It wasn't long before Addison had drifted off to sleep again and Pete held her, hoping she'd feel better when she woke up again.

-

Hours later and Addison was still fast sleep in Pete's arms. Pete had fallen asleep again as well and they were lying cuddled up in the middle of the bed.

Bizzy quietly walked into the bedroom, wanting to check on Addison and she stopped and looked at them as she saw that they were both fast asleep. She gave a smile, seeing her daughter snuggled up in Pete's arms, even though it wasn't any different from when they were best friends. They had always felt this way about each other. She was glad that they had finally woken up and were together, there wasn't anyone other than Archer she trusted more than Pete with Addison. She knew that this would last between them; their bond had grown too strong over the years. She knew that they were it for each other, there was no one else. There never had been anyone else for them, they were meant to be together.

Slowly Bizzy closed the door again, walking out and leaving them alone as they continued to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

-

When Pete woke up an hour and a half later, Addison was once again in the bathroom, vomiting. He heard her and got up quickly, making his way into the bathroom. Addison was holding her hair back with one hand, her other on the toilet bowl, holding herself up as she puked. Pete rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her to support her.

"I've never felt this bad before." She got out between heaving.

"I'm so sorry, babe." He gave a sigh and looked at her helplessly.

"I feel so horrible." She leaned back on her knees, her head resting on his shoulder. He ran his hand over her arm and placed a kiss on her hair. "I am not drinking again."

"Yeah…"

"I just want to crawl into a hole and sleep right now."

"You should eat something and drink water."

"I want to sleep."

"Then sleep."

"I will." Addison nodded and wiped her mouth, before taking a drink of water and standing up. Pete got up as well and they walked back into the bedroom where Addison crawled under the covers, pulling them up over her head.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Hmm," Addison mumbled, closing her eyes. Pete looked at her worried before he walked down the stairs quietly to get some coffee.

"Morning." Bizzy smiled at him.

"Morning." Pete smiled back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I, erm, I'm feeling okay." He smiled slightly.

"What about Addison?"

"She's not feeling very well." He shook his head.

"How bad is she?" Bizzy looked at him and made him a cup of coffee, handing it to him before taking a sip of her own.

"Thanks," he said as he took the cup. "She says she never felt more horrible."

"I'll go check on her, take her some water."

"Okay." Pete nodded. Bizzy smiled and placed her cup on the side, getting a glass of water before making her way up the stairs to Addison. She quietly opened the door and walked in to see that Addison was still led with the covers up over her head.

"Addi," Bizzy spoke quietly and walked towards her.

"Hmm," Addison groaned.

"Here, drink the water."

Addison pulled the covers down from her head, looking at her mother.

"Here." She handed her the glass.

"Thanks," Addison mumbled and took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Bizzy looked at her.

"Like crap." She placed the glass on the side, lying down again.

"You always do when you get drunk."

"Never like this. I am seriously not drinking again."

"That's what you always say."

Addison groaned and closed her eyes. "Don't shout."

"No one is shouting," Bizzy laughed slightly.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee," Addison begged. "My head hurts."

"Okay, okay. Do you need anything?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't know either."

Addison sighed, closing her eyes and Bizzy looked at her before walking to the door again. "Do you still have George?" Addison whispered, referring to her childhood teddy.

"Erm, yeah." She nodded.

"Where?"

"He's sitting over there." Bizzy pointed to Addison's old dresser.

"Can you get him for me?" Addison opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Sure." Bizzy gave a smile and walked over to get her teddy.

"Thank you." Addison smiled and reached for her teddy, cuddling him close once Bizzy had handed him to her. Bizzy smiled at her before she walked to the door again. Addison closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep once more as Bizzy quietly closed the door and made her way back downstairs. She smiled at Pete as she walked back into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Pete looked at her.

"She's cuddled up with George, sleeping."

"Oh." Pete nodded and smiled, remembering Addison's old teddy.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll sleep it off." Bizzy smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully." Pete nodded and took another sip of his coffee. Just then Archer walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen, Bizzy raising an eyebrow at him.

"I need coffee," he mumbled. Bizzy rolled her eyes, pouring him a cup of coffee and pushing it into his hands. "Thanks," he muttered and sat down by the table.

"Looks like you're suffering." Bizzy smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Hmm, of course." She raised an eyebrow. Archer glared at her and took another sip of his coffee. "You're all hung over." She stated simply.

"Not as bad as Addison though."

"Hmm, that's true, but she's never been able to handle it properly."

"Yeah." Archer smiled slightly and Bizzy rolled her eyes at her son. "But she had her fun." Archer shrugged.

"I'm sure she did." Bizzy nodded, not doubting it. Archer smiled and gave Pete a look. "What?" Bizzy frowned, seeing Archer's look.

"Nothing." Archer shrugged slightly and shook his head, smiling.

"Archer, what do you know?" Bizzy put her hands on her hips.

"What? I don't know...anything." He looked at her.

"Yes, you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Archer looked at his mother before he glanced at Pete.

"Yes you do. I can tell by your face."

Archer just shrugged, but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Archer Forbes Montgomery," Bizzy scolded and stood in front of him. "What is going on?"

"It's nothing, mum, seriously."

"Pete?" Bizzy turned and looked at Pete.

"Erm, I don't know what he means." Pete looked at her, unsure about what she wanted to hear now.

"But you do. What is going on here?"

"Mum, we don't know what you're talking about."

"You do." Bizzy looked between them, an eyebrow raised trying to figure out what it was.

"Please," Archer sighed.

"Fine." Bizzy looked at them.

"Thanks." Archer looked at her before taking a sip of his coffee.

---

At lunch time, Archer made his way up the stairs to see if his sister wanted anything to eat. He walked into her room, seeing her still cuddled up under the blanket. Quietly he made his way over to the bed to her.

"Addi?" he whispered.

"Hmm," she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"I was wondering if you want to eat something maybe?"

"What has mum cooked?"

"We're just having sandwiches."

"What's in them?" Addison rolled onto her back, looking at her brother.

"I don't know. Cheese, ham, tomatoes, salad..."

Addison screwed her nose up at the thought of tomatoes.

"I'm sure mum will make you your own sandwiches." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." She nodded her head.

"Come on then." He held her hand out to her. Addison smiled and took hold of his hand, getting up from the bed. Archer led her out of her room and they made their way downstairs. Addison sat down at the table, next to Pete, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" He looked down at her and placed a hand on her back.

"My head still hurts a bit," she sighed.

"You should eat." He ran his hand over her back.

"I will." Addison nodded and snuggled closer to him. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her hair. Edward smiled as he watched Pete with Addison.

"What do you want in your sandwich, Addi?" Bizzy looked at her.

"Chicken and stuffing." Addison smiled at her mother.

"Okay." Bizzy nodded and made Addison her sandwich.

"Thanks, mum." Addison smiled as Bizzy placed her sandwich in front of her.

"You're welcome." Bizzy looked at them and sat down as well. Addison sat up, taking a small bite of her sandwich while Pete watched her as he took a bite of his own.

"So, Archer," Edward started. "How long do we get your company for?"

"I think I'll drive back home tonight."

"Ah, okay." Edward nodded at his son as he ate his sandwiches.

"So, did you at least have fun last night?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"I always have fun." Addison smiled, taking another bite. Bizzy rolled her eyes at her and ate as well. "Whaat?" Addison grinned at her mother.

"Nothing." Bizzy shrugged. "Archer just seemed like he knew something before but he refused to say anything."

"What do you mean?" Addison frowned slightly.

"I don't know." Bizzy shrugged again. Addison frowned, looking at her brother. Archer just smiled and shrugged, eating his sandwich.

"Archie, what did you mean?" Addison questioned.

"Nothing, really." He looked at Addison and Addison raised her eyebrows, knowing her brother better than that. "Not now," he whispered and gave her a look. She looked at him, wondering what he meant. Archer rolled his eyes and continued to eat while Addison turned back to her sandwich again, eating. Bizzy watched them slightly and they carried on eating.

"So how's med school going?" Edward asked.

"Pretty good." Pete nodded.

"Good." Edward smiled.

"We have a couple of exams during the next weeks."

"Ah, so you're spending most of your time studying."

"Erm, yeah..." Pete nodded. Edward nodded as well, eating his sandwich while Pete gave a smile and they all continued to eat.

"I think I'm going to take a bath," Addison announced and pushed her plate away from her.

"Okay." Bizzy nodded. "But please don't fall asleep."

"Why would I fall asleep?" Addison stood up and looked at her mother.

"Because you're hung over."

"I won't fall asleep."

"Okay, I'm just saying."

"I'll be fine, mum." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Bizzy looked at her. Addison smiled, leaving the kitchen and making her way to her bathroom to take a bath while the four of them stayed in the kitchen and finished their sandwiches.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of days later and Pete and Addison were back home at Addison's. Pete was lying on her couch in the living room switching through channels on the TV as Addison walked in from the kitchen and smiled at him. Pete looked up and smiled back at her.

"What are you watching?" She carefully lay down on his stomach, resting her head on his chest.

"There's nothing on," he sighed slightly and put the remote control down.

"No films?" She picked up the remote, turning to the movie channels. Pete shrugged slightly while one of his hands rested on her lower back. Addison flicked through the channels, before settling on the film, Overboard. He ran his fingers over her back as he looked at the screen and she smiled, pecking his lips before laying her head back on his chest.

"By the way, you do remember that you said you'd teach me how to dance properly, right?"

"Did I?" Addison lifted her head and looked at Pete.

"Yes you did." He nodded. "For the dance thing you're forcing me to go to this weekend." Addison just stared at Pete, completely forgetting. "What?" He smiled as he saw the look on her face.

"I forgot," she admitted sheepishly.

"Damn, now I reminded you."

Addison laughed, pecking his lips again. "I better teach then shouldn't I?"

"Well, or I just go there and don't dance, then you wouldn't have to teach me."

"You'd rather I dance with some other guy?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay true, then teach me."

Addison grinned, standing up and pulling him with her. Pete sighed slightly as she took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room where they had more space. "Okay, put your hand there." She placed his right hand on her waist and took hold of his left hand with her right, placing her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Okay." Pete looked down at her.

"Good." Addison smiled at him before teaching him how to dance. Pete was doing pretty well; it only took him a couple of minutes to remember the steps. "See, it's easy." Addison grinned.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"You're actually quite good."

"Thank you. I have quite a good teacher."

"You do." Addison grinned widely. Pete smiled and pulled her closer before he leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, her eyes closed as they stopped dancing.

"Hmm, I love you," he whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too, so, so much."

Pete smiled and continued to kiss her.

"You're just trying to distract me from dancing, aren't you?" Addison mumbled into the kiss.

"Is it working?" he mumbled back against her lips, his arms wrapped around her.

"No." She grinned.

"Damn." He smiled.

"Later, babe, later, right now we're dancing."

"Fine," he sighed slightly and pulled back, looking at her.

"Sorry." She pecked his lips quickly before teaching him to dance again. Pete did what she told him to and soon they were dancing through the living room. Addison laughed loudly as Pete spun her around, before dipping her backwards.

"I am so good." He smirked as he looked down at her.

"Oh you are," she laughed. Pete grinned and quickly pecked her lips. "You'll have to show all the other guys how to do it this weekend."

"I will." He smiled.

"Good." She grinned.

Pete smiled and leaned back up with her. "So, any other dance I should learn?"

"How about the salsa?"

"That sounds hot, you should show me."

"I will then." Addison grinned, before teaching him to salsa. Pete smiled and spent more attention to Addison than to imitate her movements. "Peteee," she whined. "You're not trying."

"I am," he defended himself.

"No you're not." She pouted.

"Aw." He looked at her. "Okay, show me again."

"Watch this time." She poked him in the chest before showing him again. Pete smiled and watched her again. "Got it?" Addison looked at him.

"I'm not sure."

She sighed and showed him again.

"Okay, I'll try." He looked at her. Addison raised an eyebrow, watching him. Pete looked at her and tried to imitate the movements she showed him and Addison just started to laugh as she watched him. "Don't laugh at me!" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but you look funny," she laughed. "You're sticking your tongue out to the side."

"Fine." He held his hands up and turned around. "I am not dancing anymore."

"Nooo! Pete." She grabbed his arm turning him back around.

"You're laughing at me." He looked at her and pretended to make an angry face.

"You just looked so cute." Addison grinned, trying not to laugh and cupped his face. He just looked at her angrily and pouted slightly. "I'm sorry, babe." Addison leaned forward and kissed him.

"I hate salsa," he mumbled.

"Aww, poor baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"But you look hot dancing the salsa." He smiled slightly and pecked her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that." She grinned. Pete smiled at her, his arms around her waist. "Will you still dance?" Addison gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Please." She batted her eyelashes.

"How am I supposed to say no when you look at me like that."

Addison grinned, kissing him again. Pete kissed her back and pulled her closer. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back against her lips and Addison grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and continued to kiss her softly.

"Bedroom?" Addison whispered.

"Or somewhere else." He smiled and lifted her up into his arms.

"Like where?" She grinned at him, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly.

"Hmm, any suggestions?" He smirked.

"Hmm, I don't mind."

"Well then." He leaned forward and started to kiss her neck. Addison smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. He kissed and sucked softly and started to walk to the stairs.

"Hmm." Addison smiled, her hands running over his back. He held her against him tightly and continued to suck, determined to leave a hickey. She began to rub herself against his hips as they made their way to her bedroom. Pete felt her movement and laid her down on the bed, hovering above her and Addison grinned, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her, supporting himself with one hand while the other one slipped under her shirt. She let out a small moan as his hand found her breast and started to massage it. He continued to kiss her, his tongue playing with hers while her hands took hold of the hem of his shirt, before pulling it over his head. He undid the buttons of her pants and slid it down her legs and Addison smiled, running her hands over his chest. Pete smiled back and softly pecked her lips and they continued to undress one another, hands running over each other's body.

Pete slowly slid into her before they sweetly began to make love, coming at the same time in each other's arms. He smiled down at her, breathing heavily and placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder before he lay down next to her. Addison turned on her side, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped an arm around her and brushed his fingers softly up and down the side of her body. Addison smiled, kissing his chest before drawing circles on his stomach.

"Do you think my dancing is good enough for Saturday?" He smiled and looked down at her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good."

Addison smiled, looking up at him. He smiled back and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you." He smiled.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, I haven't talked to them lately."

"Okay." Addison nodded, resting her chin on his chest.

"Next time I talk to them, I'll tell them."

"Okay."

"I'm glad your parents are okay with us."

"Me too." She smiled.

"And Archer of course." Pete smiled.

"You're the only guy that Archer really likes."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Addison smiled.

Pete smiled back. "By the way, are you really planning not to drink anymore?"

"Urgh. Not for a while anyway."

"Too bad." He smiled.

"I felt horrible that day."

"I know, my poor baby." He kissed her forehead.

"And you spent most of the day downstairs with my parents and Archie." She pouted.

"You were sleeping."

"But still."

"I thought you wanted to be alone."

"No. I wanted you."

"I didn't know." He looked at her.

"You didn't ask." Addison looked back at him.

"I thought you'd tell me if you wanted me to stay."

"I was a little busy feeling horrible."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Addison shrugged. "It doesn't matter now."

"I would have stayed with you if I had known."

"It doesn't matter now."

Pete just looked at her before up at the ceiling. Addison kept her chin on his chest, just watching him. He had one hand rested on her hip, drawing small circles on her hip bone.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just checking."

He nodded and looked at her.

Addison leaned up, kissing his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Addison smiled and cupped his face. He smiled back and ran a hand over her cheek. "Do you want to move in together?" Addison whispered.

He looked at her and a smile spread across his lips. "Of course I do." Addison grinned, kissing him again and Pete wrapped both his arms around her, so she was lying almost on top of him and he kissed her back

She giggled slightly. "Do you want to move in here or shall I move in with you?"

"I don't mind. But your house is bigger than my apartment."

"Here then?"

"Yeah, here." He kissed her again.

"Okay." Addison grinned, kissing him again. Pete smiled happily and they continued to kiss. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you even more."

"Hmm, no. I love you more."

"No, that's not possible."

"Oh, it is."

"It is not, believe me."

"It is."

"No." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes." Addison grinned, kissing him back. Pete just smiled and continued to kiss her softly. She pulled back slowly, nuzzling her nose against his.

"I can't wait to move in with you," he whispered.

"I can't wait for you to move in."

"I'm already spending every night here though so it won't change a lot." He smiled.

"I know." She grinned. "There's always some of your clothes mixed in with mine when I do washing."

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "I'll help you with the washing from now on."

"You better."

He smiled and pecked her lips again.

"Hmm, you can cook me dinner then."

"I can."

"Good." Addison grinned and rolled off of him. Pete smiled and sat up slightly looking around for clothes. "Hmm, don't put too much clothes on."

"Why?" He smiled.

"Because I like you with little clothes on."

"I see." He smiled. "And I like you naked."

"Well then." She grinned. Pete smirked and sat up, looking at her. "Put these on." Addison handed him his boxers. He took his boxers before getting up and putting them on and she grinned, just watching him.

Pete smiled and looked at her. "You going to stay like that?"

"Hmm, do you want me to?"

"I do."

"I will then. I'll lie here naked."

Pete smiled and got back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Addison raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He pecked her lips.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She smiled, kissing him back.

"I can't just watch while you lie here naked."

"And what are you going to do?" Addison grinned.

"I got to touch, just a little bit." He pecked her lips again.

"Hmm, touch what?"

"Everything," he whispered and brushed one of his hands over her breast making Addison gasp slightly and close her eyes. He placed soft kisses on her neck and ran his hand slowly down her stomach. She smiled, tilting her head to the side again. He continued to kiss down her neck to her chest, his hand running over her thigh. Addison giggled slightly, kissing him again. Pete smiled and kissed her back softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know." He smiled against her lips. Addison grinned, pulling him closer and he pressed his lips against hers softly, his hand brushing up and down the sides of her body.

"Hmm, I think food can wait," she whispered, pushing his boxers off his hips again.

"Definitely," he mumbled and continued to kiss her. Addison pulled him closer again, before they once again began to make love. They continued pleasuring each other and it took them a while to make it actually out of bed.

When they had made it to the kitchen, there was little clothing between them and they still weren't able to not touch each other.

"You're distracting. I can't concentrate on making dinner," Pete mumbled against her lips as he kissed her.

"You're distracting me," she whispered into the kiss.

"Hmm." He smiled, his hands on her hips.

"You are." Addison kissed him again. "You're very distracting."

"So are you." He kissed her back. "Very, very distracting. Especially when you're half naked."

"Would you rather I was completely naked, or completely dressed?"

"Naked." He smirked.

Addison grinned and looked at him. "Want me to be naked right now?"

"Hmm, yeah." He looked at her and smiled. Addison grinned and took hold of the hem of his top that she was wearing before pulling it off over her head. Pete smiled and looked at her, moving closer again.

"This isn't getting dinner cooked," she whispered and watched him.

"I know," he whispered and moved his hands to her hips, looking down at her.

"I think you're horny today." She grinned and placed her hands on his chest.

He smirked. "You are standing naked in the kitchen, I can't help myself." Addison laughed softly, kissing him and he kissed her back, feeling her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Hmm, you really are turned on aren't you?" She smiled, feeling him press into her.

"I could get turned on by only looking at you."

"I can tell."

"It's not my fault." He kissed her again.

"You wanted me naked," Addison whispered into the kiss.

"You asked me. You knew I couldn't say no." He smiled and continued to kiss her.

"Should I go and get dress then?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "Stay naked."

"Make me some food then." She grinned and slowly pulled back.

"While you're standing naked next to me? That's a challenge." He smiled.

"Well, then I challenge you." She smirked, watching him.

"Think I can't do it?" He smiled and looked at her.

"No, you love me and my naked body too much."

"Hmm, I do love you and your naked body very, very much, but I can control myself. At least until I finished dinner."

Addison raised an eyebrow, sitting down at the table. Pete smiled as he watched her. Addison smiled back, waiting for him to finish cooking. He continued making dinner with his back to Addison.


	12. Chapter 12

That Saturday, Pete, Cooper and Sam stood in front of Addison's house, once again ringing the door bell, waiting for someone to answer. Addison quickly rushed to the door, wearing a silk robe over her underwear, her hair and make-up already done.

Cooper sighed and looked at Pete and Sam. "Didn't we agree to pick them up at eight?"

"Sorry guys." Addison pulled open the door before running back up the stairs.

"She is not even wearing her dress yet!" Sam shook his head and they walked into the house.

"We are talking about the girls though," Cooper sighed and they sat down on Addison's couch.

"I bet they let us wait at least another half an hour," Pete sighed and sat down as well. The guys groaned, waiting for the girls.

About forty minutes later and they finally heard them coming down the stairs. The girls smiled, walking over to the guys.

"Finally," Cooper sighed and jumped off the couch.

"Oh shut up you." Violet stuck her tongue out at him. Pete looked at Addison and got up from the couch as well. Addison smiled at him, taking hold of his arm as they left the house. The six of them walked over to their limo and got in. The girls grinned, seeing the size of it and picked up a glass of champagne.

"I'm impressed." Naomi grinned and they took a sip of their champagne.

"Where did you get it?" Addison smiled.

"Well, that's our little secret." Pete smiled and looked at the guys. The girls pouted but just drank their champagne while the guys smiled and the driver took them to the place they told him. They got out, walking up to the large hall which held the dance. A photographer stood in the doorway taking photos of the couples as they walked in and each of them had a picture taken before they made their way further in. Addison held Pete's hand, smiling widely as they walked in and Pete smiled as he watched her.

"It's amazing in here." She grinned.

"Yeah." He smiled and looked at her.

"Come on, let's dance." She grinned and dragged him towards the dance floor. Pete gave a small sigh but followed her onto the dance floor. Addison smiled, turning to him before they started to dance. Pete smiled, looking at her all the time and she laid her head on his chest as they danced slowly, going with the music. Pete's arm rested around her waist and they softly swayed to the music. Addison smiled, glad that she was there with Pete. Sam and Cooper sat at their table before Violet and Naomi convinced them to dance as well and all six of them were up dancing with everyone else, enjoying themselves.

A while later and the girls allowed the guys to sit down for a bit. They all sat down at a table, sipping at their drinks.

"It is so great here, the decoration is amazing." Naomi smiled as she looked around.

"It must have taken them ages." Addison nodded.

"Yeah." Violet nodded as well, looking around.

"I don't get what's so great," Cooper whispered to Pete.

Pete smiled. "Nor me." He whispered back.

"I'll never understand girls."

Pete smiled at him and shrugged before he looked around in the room, noticing a couple of guys staring at Addison. Addison hadn't seen the guys though; she was too busy talking about the decorations with Naomi and Violet. Pete looked at them and rested an arm around Addison's waist, showing everyone that she was his. Addison leaned back into Pete, still talking to Naomi and Violet.

"I can't wait to take off this tie," Sam sighed and tried to loosen it a little.

"You're keeping it on." Naomi looked at him.

"I didn't do anything." He held his hands up in defence. Naomi looked at him and straightened his tie while Sam sighed and Cooper watched him, suppressing laughter. "Shut up, Coop," Sam mumbled. Pete just smiled as he watched them.

"Are you having fun?" Addison smiled up at Pete.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "It's quite nice here."

"It is." She agreed. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips and Addison grinned, kissing him back. Pete smiled and they slowly pulled away after a few seconds. She smiled up at him, pecking his nose gently.

"Have I already told you that you look breathtakingly beautiful tonight?"

"No." Addison grinned. "You should tell me."

"You look breathtakingly beautiful." He smiled.

"And you look very handsome." She leaned forward and kissed him again. He kissed her back gently, an arm still around her waist. "I'm going to go get some food," she whispered. "Want anything?"

"No, thanks." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison pecked his lips once more before standing up and walking over to the food table. Pete watched her before he turned back to Sam and Cooper. Addison walked up to the food table, picking up a plate. A guy noticed her and walked over to the table, standing behind her in the line. She paid no attention to him, looking at the food.

"That's a really beautiful dress." The guy commented and smiled at her.

Addison turned looking at him, giving him a polite smile. "Thank you."

"Worn by an even more beautiful woman." He looked at her and smiled. Addison glanced at him before looking away. "I'm Michael by the way." He looked at her, not giving up. Addison smiled at him, beginning to put food on her plate. Pete was talking to Sam and Cooper and looked up to see where Addison was. He could see the other guy and how close he was getting to Addison. He tensed slightly and watched him carefully. He watched Addison's reactions as well, seeing her trying to ignore him. But that guy didn't seem to give up and continued to talk with her. Addison tried her hardest to ignore him and get her food. He noticed that she wasn't paying a lot attention, but he didn't give up. Pete got annoyed and stood up, walking over to them.

"Did you find something you like?" Pete asked as he stopped next to Addison, placing a hand on her lower back.

Addison smiled in relief at him. "Yeah, I did. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Maybe I'll get something as well." He gave a smile.

"What do you want and we'll put it on the same plate."

"Hmm, some of those noodles and the salad." He pointed at the table.

"Okay." Addison smiled and reached for them. The guy behind them watched Pete annoyed. "Anything else?" She looked up at Pete, ignoring the other guy.

"Erm, no, that's enough." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled and pecked his cheek. He smiled at her and they stepped away from the table again, a hand still on the small of her back. She took a bite of one of the chicken strips she had picked up before holding it up so Pete could take a bite. He smiled and leaned down, taking a bite as well. "I thought you didn't want anything?" She smiled at him.

"Well, I changed my mind." He smiled. Addison just smiled as they walked back to the table. They put the plate on the table and sat down next to each other again.

"We miss anything?" Addison asked.

"Not really." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Just a really interesting discussion about the advantages and disadvantages buffet food between Cooper and Violet."

"Ah." Addison nodded, eating. Pete smiled and started to eat as well.

After a while Cooper stood up and looked at them. "Who's up for dancing again?"

"Yesss, let's dance again." Naomi grinned and got up from her chair.

"Come on." Addison smiled and pulled Pete with her towards the dance floor.

"Traitor." Sam glared at Cooper as Naomi dragged him to the dance floor as well.

"Looks like it's just us then, Sam." Violet smiled at him.

"Looks like it." Sam smiled back.

"So are you having fun then?"

"I've never been more amused in my life before." Sam joked.

Violet turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Amused at what?"

"Everything." He smiled and shrugged, watching the other on the dance floor.

"Why's that?"

"I'm just kidding Violet, it's nice here." He smiled.

"It is." She nodded. He smiled and they looked over at the dance floor again. "They sure love dancing." Violet commented.

"Yep." Sam agreed, watching as Addison and Pete swayed to the music.

"They would have come here together anyway wouldn't they?"

"Definitely."

"They're perfect for each other."

"They are." Sam agreed. "This is going to last between them."

"It is." Violet nodded.

"They could never survive without each other." Sam smiled and shook his head slightly.

"That's for sure."

Sam just smiled and continued to watch them dancing in the crowd, Naomi and Cooper near them.

Later on in the night, Addison was sat with her head resting against Pete's shoulder, his arm around her. He placed a soft kiss on her hair and took her hand in his. She sat playing with his fingers, watching others around them. Pete smiled and looked down at her, unable to take his eyes off her.

Naomi raised her eyebrows, smiling as she watched them.

"You know what?" Pete whispered, looking down at her.

"What?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"When we get married you have to wear a dress just like that, only in white."

"When we get married?" She grinned.

"Yeah." He nodded and pecked her lips. "When we get married."

"You want to marry me?"

"I do." He nodded again. Addison grinned widely, kissing him tenderly. Pete placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back softly.

"I love you so much, Pete."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"You know, I hope that wasn't you just proposing to me." She whispered.

"What if it was?"

Addison pulled back and looked at him. "Was it?"

"Well, some kind of proposal. More a pre proposal."

"A pre proposal?"

He smiled. "Yeah, my actual proposal should be more...romantic. With me kneeling in front of you and everything."

Addison looked at him shocked. He'd planned to propose to her.

"What?" He looked back at her. "Too early?"

"No, I just…I just never imagined it."

"What? That I want to marry you?"

Addison blushed slightly and looked down. "All of it really."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I never imagined we'd be together, let alone you'd want to marry me."

"I never imagined that we'd be together either. But now that I finally got you, I'll never let you go."

"I never want you to let me go." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled and pecked her lips. Addison grinned kissing him back. "And I still owe you an actual proposal, don't worry." He smiled.

"Good. I'll act all surprised." She laughed.

"Thank you, that'll make me feel better."

"No problem, babe."

"And it's not like we have to marry next month or something." He looked at her, he didn't want to make her feel like they were rushing things. "We still got plenty of time."

"We have our whole life." She smiled.

"We do." He smiled widely and kissed her again. Addison kissed him back, a hand on his cheek. He smiled and wrapped both his arms around her.

"I just want to take you home and get you naked now." She whispered into his ear.

He smirked and placed a kiss on her neck. "Let's go home then."

"Okay." Addison grinned and stood up with him, linking her fingers with his.

"Where are you going?" Naomi looked up at them.

"Home." Addison smirked at them. "We're tired."

Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes. "Tired, of course." Addison grinned before her and Pete left.

They got out of the cab in front of the house and stumbled up the steps while trying to kiss and walk at the same time. Addison fumbled with her key, her back pressed up against her front door. Pete kissed her, his tongue playing with hers, while she attempted to unlock the door. Addison let out a moan, the keys dropping from her hand to the floor. Pete pressed her against the door softly, tangling both his hands with hers. She let out another moan, wanting him to take her there and then. He couldn't help himself and started to lift her dress up slowly, the best he could, wanting to touch her skin. She deepened the kiss, feeling him press her more into her front door. He slid his hands under her dress, running them up her legs.

"Pete." She breathed.

"Yeah?" He breathed, his hands caressing her thighs.

"We need to get inside."

"You dropped the keys."

"You made me."

"They're too far away now."

"Everyone will see here." Addison looked at him.

"I don't care." He kissed her again while trying to reach for the keys.

"I don't want them seeing." She whispered into the kiss.

Pete pulled away only long enough to pick up the keys before he returned his lips to hers and tried to unlock the door. The door swung open and they stumbled inside, closing the door behind them before Addison was pressed up against the wall next to the door. He kissed her deeply, his hands looking for the zipper of her dress. She moved her back from the wall slightly so he could pull the zipper down and push her dress off her body. The dress fell onto the floor and Addison stood there in nothing but her lingerie. Her hands instantly began to fumble with his trousers, pushing them off his hips. He continued to kiss her, his tongue massaging hers, while he got rid of his tie, throwing it onto the floor. She pushed his boxers off his hips, before taking her panties off, not able to wait anymore. He pressed her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist, all the time kissing her.

Addison moaned into the kiss as he entered her. He started to thrust into her, her body moving against the wall. She tightened her legs around his waist, moving her hips to his. He moved in and out of her, dipping his head to kiss her cleavage. She moaned softly, closing her eyes as her head dropped back.

They continued to move together and it wasn't long and Pete could feel himself getting close to his release. All it took was a few more thrusts before they came together, moaning the other name. Pete came down from his high, breathing heavily against her skin. Addison grinned, kissing him on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, his hands on her hips.

"Let's move to the bedroom." She whispered.

"Yeah." He breathed and carried her towards the stairs. Addison smiled and kissed his neck and shoulder. He smiled and made his way up the stairs with her before they walked into the bedroom and he laid them down on the bed where they made love once more. They continued pleasuring each other, taking one another over the edge.

* * *

Leave us a review so we know what you think :)

Sorry for not updating again in a while but school is keeping me busy. I'll try and update the next chapter soon :)


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Addison had agreed to meet Naomi for lunch at a new café that had opened not far from their school. Naomi smiled as she walked in, seeing Addison already waiting for her, and she made her way over to the table, sitting down across from her.

"Hey." Addison smiled up at her friend widely.

"Hey." Naomi smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Great even. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." She smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled and picked up her menu.

"I'm in need for caffeine." Naomi sighed slightly and looked over the menu.

"They do a great coffee. I've already had one."

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Not long." Addison shrugged. "About ten minutes."

"Oh okay." Naomi nodded. Addison smiled at her friend before looking back at the menu and deciding what she wanted. The waiter walked over to their table and took their order before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"So how long did you stay last night?" Addison looked at her friend.

"We stayed like another hour after you and Pete left."

"So you had fun then?"

"Yeah, it was great." Naomi smiled. "What about you?"

"It was amazing." Addison grinned widely.

Naomi smiled at her. "You should have seen Pete's look when he noticed this one guy at the buffet trying to flirt with you."

"His face?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"What was it like?" Addison had never seen Pete jealous before.

"Well, I thought he was going to get up every second and punch that guy in his face."

"Really?" Addison smiled and tried to picture it.

"Oh yes." Naomi smiled and nodded. "I was glad that he kept himself under control when he walked over to you then."

"I didn't think the guy was going to leave me alone."

"Well he did then when he saw Pete."

"I know." Addison smiled and thought of Pete. Naomi just smiled at her. "He wants to marry me." She grinned.

Naomi looked at her wide-eyed. "He didn't propose, did he?"

"Well, not exactly. He said it was more of a pre proposal but he is going to propose." Addison looked at her friend excitedly.

"Oh my god..." Naomi grinned at her.

"I know!" Addison grinned, slightly bouncing in her seat. "He said that the real one will be more romantic and he'll be down on one knee."

"Aww." Naomi smiled. "But what is a pre proposal?"

"I don't actually know, but we were sat there and he said that when we get married he wants me to wear a dress like I was wearing but in white."

"Aww, that's cute."

"I know!" Addison grinned.

"But he's not going to propose in the near future, is he?"

"You mean like soon?" Addison looked at Naomi.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I don't actually know."

Naomi just nodded and looked at her.

"Do you think he shouldn't?"

"No, I mean I don't know, it just would be soon."

"You think it's too soon?"

"No, not really, we all know that you two are going to last, it's just soon. You're still young." She shrugged slightly.

"I know we are. I mean, I don't think I want to get married just yet. Not until we've finished school at least."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"It wouldn't change anything even if we did get married." Addison looked at Naomi.

"Well, you'd be Mrs. Wilder then."

"Well, apart from that, I mean."

"You'd live together, be husband and wife, bonded together forever... scary." Naomi smirked slightly.

"Well, he's going to move into mine anyway, and I think we're bonded together forever anyway." Addison smiled.

"He's moving into yours?" Naomi looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "He spends most of his time there anyway."

"Well, every other couple that moves together and thinks about getting married after seeing each other since three weeks I'd call crazy, but with you two..." She smiled.

"I know it's fast but it's just so right."

"It's not like I have any doubts concerning you two, but are you really sure that you're never going to want anyone else? Always just Pete? Forever?" Naomi rested her chin on her fist and looked at Addison.

"I've only ever wanted Pete." Addison looked back at Naomi.

"Yeah, I know." Naomi smiled softly. "What does that feel like?"

"Just wanting Pete?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "To be so sure to have found the right one."

"Wonderful." Addison smiled. Naomi looked at her and smiled back. "I just never thought I'd get him, and now that I do have him, I never want to let go."

"I don't think you'll ever have to."

"I hope so." Addison smiled.

"He's not going to let you go."

"I know. I won't let him let me go."

Naomi smiled and sighed slightly. "You two are so cute." Addison just stuck her tongue out at her friend. "What?" Naomi giggled slightly. "That was a compliment."

"Of course it was."

Naomi rolled her eyes at her and looked up as they waiter brought their food. They smiled and accepted their food, picking up their knifes and forks before beginning to eat.

Later that day Sam and Pete were walking along a shopping street, when they walked pass a jeweller and Pete slowed down his pace, looking at the jewellery in the window.

"You thinking of buying something for Addison?" Sam asked, looking in the window as well.

"Yeah, maybe." Pete nodded, looking at the rings in front of them.

"Maybe?" Sam raised an eyebrow, looking down at the rings.

"I told her that I want to marry her yesterday."

Sam just stared at Pete in shock. "You actually said that?"

"What?" Pete looked back at him.

"You've been dating for three weeks. Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"It's not like I proposed."

"But you're going to?"

"Yeah, sometime."

"You're going to soon aren't you?" Sam looked at Pete. "You're stood here looking at rings."

"I'm just looking."

"You'll be buying one soon."

"No, I won't."

"Oh you will." Sam nodded.

"Even if I am, doesn't mean I have to give it to her anytime soon."

"Do you know when you're going to propose then?"

"No, I didn't even really think about it yet."

"Know how you want to propose?"

"No." He shook his head.

"You have a long way to go my friend." Sam slapped Pete on the back.

"I just told her I want to marry her." Pete looked into the window again. "It was more like a promise than a proposal."

"But is she expecting you to propose soon?"

"I…don't know." He looked at Sam again. "I mean I told her that, that doesn't mean that we have to get married next month and that we got plenty of time."

"You should talk to her about this first."

"Why? Do you think she expects me to propose soon?"

"I don't know. She might."

Pete looked at him and nodded before looking back into the window.

"Talk to her about it first. Make sure you both want the same things."

"Yeah, I will."

"But you're still going to look at rings?" Sam raised an eyebrow before looking at the rings as well.

"I'm just looking, Sam."

"Okay, okay." Sam held his hands up in defence.

"Maybe I should get her something else. We have our one month anniversary soon."

"It's your choice, Pete."

"I should get her something." Pete looked up at Sam. "But what?"

"Well, you want to give her something that means something."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Something only you would really give her."

"And what could that be?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "You know her better than me." Pete sighed slightly and looked back at the jewellery. "You'll know what to get her." Sam reassured him.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Do you see a ring you like?"

"That one." Pete pointed into the window at a silver ring with a big jewel on it.

"That does shout Addison at you." Sam smiled.

"I know." Pete smiled.

"Do you want to go and take a proper look at it?"

"I don't know...then I end up buying it."

"Well, maybe you should then." Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't plan on proposing yet."

"You don't have to propose yet."

"But I can't just give her a ring."

"Well, you could keep it then, until you propose and buy her something else."

Pete sighed. "Let's go in and take a look at it."

"Okay." Sam nodded and followed Pete into the store, taking a close look at the ring.

"It's perfect." Pete said as he looked down at the ring. "It's so Addison."

"It is." Sam agreed.

"If I don't buy it now, someone else will."

"Just buy it if you want to buy it, Pete."

Pete sighed slightly and nodded.

"You're going to end up buying it anyway."

"I know."

"So why not buy it now?" Sam shrugged.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "I'll buy it now, before someone else does."

"Okay then." Sam nodded as well and they go the attention of the salesman.

"I'll take this one." Pete handed him the ring.

"What size would you like it?" The salesman looked at Pete.

"Two." Pete looked at him.

"Okay." The salesman nodded and opened a box of the ring that Pete wanted, before picking out the size. He put it into a small box and handed it to Pete before he paid for it. He tied a little box around the box as well before Pete paid for the ring. "Good luck." The salesman smiled at him.

"Come on, man." Sam smiled and him and Pete left the store.

"Is it crazy to buy her an engagement ring after three weeks?" Pete looked at Sam when were out of the store again.

"You've loved her for years."

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"And you'll be together until you die."

Pete smiled and nodded again. "We will."

"Exactly." Sam smiled. "Just maybe, don't propose yet."

"Yeah." Pete nodded. Sam smiled and they carried on walking along.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter in case anyone is still interested in our story. If there is, I'm going to start updating more regulary from now on. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

A few days later and Pete had moved all of his stuff into Addison's, putting his place up for sell. They lay together exhausted on the couch from moving it all. Pete looked down at Addison who had her head rested on his chest and he ran his hands through her hair. Her lips curled up into a smile and her eyes stayed close, her hands resting on her stomach. He smiled as well, dropping a kiss on her head. Addison stretched her body out, giving a yawn.

"Do you know what day we have today?" Pete whispered, looking down at her.

"No." She shook her head, still not opening her eyes.

"No?" He looked at her. "It's May 3rd."

"What happened on May 3rd then that no one told me about?"

"Not on May 3rd, but exactly a month before."

Addison frowned, opening her eyes. "April 3rd? Last year?"

"No, this year."

"I'm not following."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Never mind."

"No, tell me. What is it, Pete?" Addison looked up at him, trying to think.

He looked at her. "We got together on April 3rd."

Addison looked at him, realisation dawning on her before she smiled sheepishly. "We did."

"Yeah." He gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry, babe." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"It's okay."

"I didn't mean to not remember."

"I know you didn't."

"I didn't know if it was too cheesy as well to celebrate it." She looked into his eyes.

He smiled. "I don't think it is."

"You don't?" She smiled back at him. "You want to celebrate it?"

"No, we don't have to."

"Do you want to though?"

"We could, but I don't mind if you don't want to."

"No, I'd love to." She smiled. "I just don't want to if you think it's too cheesy."

"Well, it is cheesy." He smiled.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I don't care if it's cheesy."

"Good." Addison grinned and kissed him. "I got you a little something." She admitted.

"You did?" He smiled.

"I did, but you're not getting it yet." She smirked.

"Why not?" He looked at her.

"Because you have to wait."

"Don't you want to give me a hint at least?"

"No." Addison grinned. "Now stop asking or you won't get it."

"Good boy." She leaned forward and pecked his lips.

He smiled and kissed her back. "I got something for you as well."

"You did?" Her eyes lit up and she looked at him.

"Yep."

"What is it? Can I have it now?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I should give it to you..." He teased.

"Why not?" Addison pouted and crossed her arms.

"Just kidding." He smiled and pecked her lips before he shoved her off of him slightly and got up from the couch. Addison sat cross legged on the couch and watched him, wondering what he had got her. Pete smiled and walked out of the living room to get her present. She stayed where she was and waited for him. He returned a few minutes later with his hands behind his back as he walked back towards her.

"What have you got?" She raised an eyebrow and tried to see what he had behind his back.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it." He smiled slightly.

"I'm sure I will."

"You think?" He smiled and walked closer.

"It's from you. I love everything from you."

Pete smiled and moved his hands from behind his back.

Addison gasped, reaching for the large tan coloured teddy his hands, reading what his stomach said. 'Always together'. "Oh Pete, I love it!" She grinned.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really!" She grinned before pulling Pete close and kissing him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and kissed her back.

"I love it."

"That was only the first part though."

"The first part?" Addison pulled back and looked at Pete. "You got me something else as well?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "But we have to go somewhere and pick it up."

"Go somewhere? Go where? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Addison pouted up at him.

"Come on." He smiled and reached for her hand.

"Where are we going?" She took hold of his hand and stood up, looking at him.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Can I have a clue as to what it is?" She tried as they walked out of the house.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"One tiny one?"

"Not even a tiny one." He shook his head again.

"Pleaseeee." She begged as they walked to his car and got in.

"No." He smiled and pulled out.

"Why not?" Addison pouted and crossed her arms as he drove along.

"Because it's a surprise."

"What's the surprise like?"

"It's pretty small."

"What does it look like?" She tried.

"If I told you what it looks like it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"You're not going to give in are you?" Addison looked at him.

"No." He shook his head and smiled. She gave a small sigh and looked out of the window. Pete glanced at her and smiled as they drove along.

"I'd bribe you with sex but we're in the car."

He smiled. "Well it wouldn't be our first time in a car."

"True." She nodded. "But you weren't driving at the time."

"That would have been a little complicated."

"It would probably have resulted in a crash."

"Probably."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. Pete smiled and they continued to drive along. "Are we nearly there?"

"Yeah, a few minutes."

"Okay." She nodded.

Shortly after and they were pulling into a parking lot.

"This is where Sam lives." Addison frowned.

"I know." Pete smiled. She frowned getting out of the car and following him. They walked up the steps to Sam apartment and knocked on the door.

"Are you giving me Sam?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Pete.

"Sam?" He looked back at her.

"You're giving me Sam as a present? I mean, I love Sam and all, but I don't think I could put up with him as well as you."

"You think as a present for our first month anniversary I'm giving you a threesome?"

"Eeww." She screwed her nose up. "Threesomes."

He couldn't help but shake his head and laugh at her. "Well, I am not into threesomes either."

"Good." She nodded.

"You seriously thought I'd share you." He shook his head as he looked at the door and waited for Sam to answer.

"So you're not giving me Sam then?" Addison looked between them. "What are you giving me?"

"You'll see." Pete said as they walked through the door. Addison raised an eyebrow and walked into the hallway. "Where is it?" Pete looked at Sam.

"In the bedroom. Do you want to get it or shall I?"

"No I'll get it." Pete said and walked towards Sam's bedroom.

"What has he bought me?" Addison turned and looked at Sam.

"I am not allowed to say anything." Sam shrugged.

"He won't know if you say anything."

Sam smiled. "You're going to love it, just wait, he's already getting it."

"You could still tell me though." Addison tried.

"I could, but do I want to?"

"Yes." She nodded and looked at him.

"I am not going to ruin the surprise."

"Damn you men and your little group." She sighed. Sam just smiled and watched as Pete made his way out of the bedroom again. "Now will you tell me?" Addison watched him. Pete smiled and walked towards her, both his hands behind his back "What have you got there?"

"Hmm, it is small and...soft."

Addison looked at him weirdly, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, don't you want to guess."

"Small…and soft?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"That could be anything."

Pete rolled his eyes at her.

"You could just give it to me instead of making me guess."

"That's boring, but fine."

Addison looked at him, waiting for him to reveal what he had behind his back. He looked at her and carefully moved his hands from behind his back so Addison could see what he was holding. She gasped, rushing towards him and taking hold of the tiny kitten in his hands. Pete smiled and watched her.

"Oh my god." She looked up at Pete, tears shining in her eyes. "You bought me a kitten?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Is it a girl or a boy?" Addison turned back to the kitten, tickling them under the chin as they gave a small meow.

"A girl."

"She's so cute." Addison smiled, looking at the different colour markings on her kitten's fur.

Pete smiled as he watched her. "I knew you have a thing for kittens but I was worried you wouldn't like it maybe."

"I love her. She's gorgeous." She grinned and kissed Pete softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed her back. Addison smiled, looking back down at the kitten in her arms. "She needs a name." Pete watched the little kitten.

Addison thought about it for a while, tickling the kitten. "Paws." She smiled. "She's going to be called Paws."

"Paws." Pete nodded and smiled.

"It suits her." Addison smiled and laughed as she waggled her fingers in front of Paws who tried to catch them. Pete smiled and stroked the little kitten. "We should take her home." Addison looked up at Pete.

"Yeah." Pete nodded before looking at Sam. "Thank you for looking after her."

"No problem." Sam smiled. Pete smiled and they made their way to the front door. Addison's attention was completely on Paws in her arms as they walked to the car. They walked down the stairs and back to the car before getting in and Pete pulled out, driving them back home. The whole way home Addison sat talking to the kitten who just looked up at her. Pete smiled as he glanced at her and they got out in front of the house, walking up the stairs to the front door.

"Have you got everything for her?" Addison looked at Pete as they walked in.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Where have you kept it all?" She knelt down on the floor, placing Paws down.

"Well I brought all my stuff over to yours today, it wasn't difficult to hide it in one of the cartons."

Addison smiled, he'd thought it all through. "How long have you been planning to get her for me?"

"Agessssss." He joked, smiling at her.

"How long?" She looked up at him.

"Not that long." He shrugged slightly. Addison smiled, turning and watching Paws. She was walking around on the floor slowly, watching everything around her.

"She looks so cuteeee." Addison cooed. Pete smiled, watching Paws. "What made you choose her?" Addison looked back up at Pete.

"The woman at the shop showed me a few ones and she was the first one that walked right to me, so I just had to take her."

Addison smiled, looking back at Paws who was cautiously pawing at something hanging off the table before playing with it. "She's perfect."

"I'm glad." Pete smiled.

"Thank you." Addison stood up and pecked his lips softly again. Pete smiled and kissed her back. "Ich liebe dich." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So sehr." She grinned widely at him.

"Ich liebe dich auch." He smiled, his arms around her waist. Addison giggled, kissing him again. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back softly.

"Where's all Paws' stuff then?" Addison whispered into the kiss.

"Still in the carton upstairs."

"Did you buy her toys?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We should give them to her."

"I'll go get them." Pete pulled away and made his way upstairs to get Paw's toys.

Addison smiled and kneeled down next to Paws. "Daddy has gone to get you some toys to play with, then you won't have to play with our stuff." She picked the kitten up, cuddling her close, running her fingers through her soft fur. Paws meowed and looked up at Addison. "Do you like it here, Paws?" Addison smiled, tickling under Paws' chin, hearing her beginning to purr. Pete smiled as he made his way back downstairs and watched them. "I hope daddy treated you well." Addison watched as Paws rolled onto her back and Addison tickled her stomach. Paws looked up at her and purred again. "You're so cute aren't you?" Addison cooed. Pete smiled as he walked towards them and he put Paw's toys onto the floor.

"Look at this, Paws." Addison picked up a toy mouse, dangling it in front of the fluffy kitten. Paws carefully looked at the mouse before she started playing with it. Addison laughed, dangling the mouse some more. Paws jumped around trying to catch it. "Isn't she just adorable?" Addison smiled and looked up at Pete.

"She is." Pete nodded.

"She seems to have a good character."

Pete smiled and watched the little kitten.

"It'll be like having a baby." She laughed.

"She is a little baby."

"She is." Addison agreed. "But I bet she'll grow fast."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"She'll still be a little baby though." Addison smiled and tickled Paws' stomach again. Pete smiled and sat down on the couch, watching them. "She seems to have settled in already, doesn't she?" Addison left Paws playing with some toys and sat next to Pete.

"She does." He smiled.

"Thank you for giving me her." She pecked his lips again.

"I'm glad I found the right present." He kissed her back softly.

"She's perfect."

Pete smiled at her.

"My present won't beat her." Addison wrapped her arms around Pete's waist, leaning into him.

"When am I going to get my present by the way?" He wrapped an arm around her as well.

"Tonight." She smiled and they watched Paws play.


	15. Chapter 15

So, this chapter is basically smut and fluff...again. Enjoy, and leave us a review. :)

* * *

That night after Pete and Addison had eaten dinner and Addison fed Paws, Pete was in the kitchen, doing the washing up.

"Are you nearly finished?" Addison walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Pete's waist, kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah." He gave a smile and nodded.

"Good. You can have your present now." She grinned.

"Finally." He smiled.

"Let's just make sure Paws is settled for the night." Addison took hold of his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. Pete followed her and they walked into the living room, looking after Paws. "I feel mean leaving her down here tonight." Addison pouted as she kissed Paws' head and placed her in her cat basket.

"You could take her upstairs." Pete shrugged.

"Into our bedroom?" Addison grinned.

"Yeah, _our_ bedroom." Pete smiled, liking the sound of that.

Addison laughed at him, picking Paws up and cuddling her close. "Daddy will get your bed and bring it upstairs with us." Pete picked up Paw's basket and followed Addison upstairs. They walked up into their bedroom, Addison waiting for Pete to put the basket down before she placed Paws in there. Paws lay down instantly, closing her eyes. Addison smiled before turning to look at Pete.

"Am I getting my present now?" He smiled.

"Yes, sit down." She pushed him towards the bed, making him sit down. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say."

"Okay…" He looked at her before he did as he was told.

Addison smiled before quietly walking into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later and standing in front of him in a very see through purple negligee. "You can open your eyes now." Pete did as she told him again and opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Well?" She grinned and did a twirl for him.

His eyes widened as he watched her. "Wow. You...you look amazing."

"It took me a week to find the right one." She climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Really?" He smiled as he watched her.

"Oh yes. I wanted to make sure it was perfect."

"It definitely is." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Addison grinned, kissing him back. "Thought, now it feels too small for my boobs."

"It makes them look stunning though."

"You think?" Addison looked down at her breasts.

"Oh yes."

"Well, that's good then." She grinned.

"I mean they always look stunning, but you know..." He mumbled and kissed her again.

"They feel bigger."

"They look bigger as well."

"They do?" She frowned slightly and looked down at her breasts.

"I think they do."

"I don't see why they would be bigger."

"They just look bigger because of this thing."

"Okay." Addison nodded before looking back at him. Pete looked back at her and pecked her lips. She smiled, kissing him back, her hands pulling his top off. He ran his hand up her thigh and under her negligee while they kissed. Her fingers trailed over the muscles in his chest. Pete hovered above her, his hands running over her stomach and up her sides. "Do you like your present then?" Addison whispered up at him.

"I love it." He smiled against her lips.

"I'm glad." She grinned.

"We should go and buy you more of those." He smirked.

"But in bigger sizes."

"Okay." He smiled and continued to kiss her. Addison smiled, kissing him back. They continued to kiss and Pete ran his hands over her skin. Addison felt the tingles run through her body from every touch he made. He dipped both his hands under her negligee and started to kiss her neck and chest. Addison gave a moan, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes. He kissed her skin softly with his teeth and tongue and one of his hands found her breasts, brushing his finger over her nipple. She moaned louder, pushing her chest up towards his mouth. He continued to kiss her chest and cleavage, his hands caressing her. Addison moaned again, trying to get out of her negligee. Pete sat up and pulled her with him, helping her take off her negligee.

"That feels so much better." She whispered before pulling him close and kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back, his tongue massaging hers softly. Addison moaned, quickly ridding him of all his clothes. He pulled her close, pressing her naked body against his. "I want you." She breathed into his ear.

"Good because I want you too." He breathed back against her skin. Addison rubbed her hips against his, feeling his large erection press into her. Pete looked down at her and moved his hands to her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned softly and closed her eyes as he slipped into her, filling her completely. He leaned down and buried his head into her neck once again, moving in and out of her. They moved together perfectly, just like they always did. They ran their hands over each other's body, pleasuring each other like only they knew how.

It wasn't long before they both came together, moaning the other's name as they climaxed. Pete looked down at her as he came down from his high, smiling. Addison grinned, leaning up and pecking his lips. He kissed her back softly, a hand on her cheek.

"Did you like your present?" She whispered softly.

"Yes." He smiled widely against her lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Addison smiled and looked up into his eyes.

He smiled and pecked her lips. "So you didn't really forget that it's a month that we got together?"

"Not really." She shook her head.

"But you said you did." He lay down next to her.

"I know." She nodded and looked at him. "It slipped my mind today."

"I see." He nodded as well.

"Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"Don't worry, our year anniversary will not slip my mind."

"It better not."

"It won't, don't worry." She smiled and tapped his nose lightly. He smiled and looked at her. "I love you, Pete." Addison whispered softly.

"And I love you." He looked at her. "More than you can imagine."

"Oh, I think I can." She smiled and cupped his face softly.

"I don't think you do."

"I do." Addison nodded and looked at him.

"Really?" He pecked her lips.

"Really."

"Well then."

"We should sleep." Addison whispered.

"Or we skip our lecture tomorrow."

"Hmm, sounds good to me." She grinned and kissed him again, rolling onto his front.

The next morning Addison was already up and in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them when Pete got up.

"Morning." He smiled at her tiredly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Addison smiled and pecked his cheek as he walked closer to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Hmm, good." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You?"

"Very well." She leaned back into his touch.

"Good." He smiled and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Addison smiled and ran a hand over his arm around her waist as she made breakfast. "What are you making?" He looked over her shoulder.

"Bacon and sausage sandwiches."

"Sounds good."

"I had a craving for it." She smiled and reached into the cupboard, pulling out the bottle of tomato ketchup. Pete smiled and walked over to the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Addison put the sandwiches together and carried the plates over to the table, sitting down. Pete placed two cups of coffee on the table and sat down as well. Addison smiled at him and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Did someone call because we skipped the lecture?" Pete looked at her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I rang and said we were ill."

"Oh okay." He smiled.

"So if anyone asks, you were ill."

"Okay."

Addison smiled, eating her breakfast.

Pete smiled back and looked at her. "I...wanted to talk to you, about what I said to you about us getting married and everything."

"Oh…" Addison looked up at him and nodded. "Sure."

"It's just… I didn't really plan on proposing anytime soon…"

"Yeah…sure…okay." She nodded again.

He looked at her. "I mean, we should wait until we finished school to get married. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I don't think getting married while in school is a good idea."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So we should wait." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, we should."

"Yeah." Addison nodded slowly.

"But I want to marry you. And I wanted you to know that."

"I want to marry you too." She looked at him.

"Okay." He smiled. "Even though that makes the actual proposal less exciting now."

"A little." She smiled back. "But I won't know when it's happening."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I erm…I kind of let it slip to Nae that we want to get married eventually."

"Sam knows as well."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Yeah, we were at the mall and I was looking at...erm, I mean I...told him then."

"What were you looking at?" She frowned slightly.

"Nothing."

"Okay…" Addison nodded slowly before finishing her breakfast. Pete finished his breakfast as well and carried their plates to the sink. "So what do you want to do today?" Addison leaned back and watched him.

"I should probably do some stuff for school."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Or do you want to do something else?"

"I don't mind. Maybe just a lazy day with you."

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled back before standing up and walking towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pecking his lips. Pete smiled and kissed her back softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He pecked her lips.

"I need to take a shower." Addison slowly pulled back.

"Want company?"

"Always." She smiled and walked to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

First of all; thanks for all the reviews we got so far. They really mean a lot. I know that this story got way more hits/visitors than reviews though, and while I really appreciate every single reader, it'd make me even happier if you'd take the time to leave a review as well. They mean the world to us. :)

Anyway, I think many of you called what was gonna happen next. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

A few weeks later and Addison sat on the bathroom floor, just staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hands. She was pregnant. She was actually pregnant. She was growing a tiny little life inside of her. Pete had gotten her pregnant. She didn't understand how she had managed to get pregnant though, she as on the pill, but they hadn't been using condoms. She stared at the white stick and the thoughts somersaulted in her head. What was she supposed to do now? She hadn't even finished school yet. Pete and her had never talked about kids. This was not supposed to happen. This couldn't be happening. It had to be wrong. They weren't ready for a baby. She wasn't ready for a baby. She looked down and could feel the tears running down her cheeks slowly. She had no idea what to do now. What if Pete didn't want kids? What if he left her? What if he leaves and never comes back? They weren't ready for this, what if it's too much for him?

Addison dropped the test to the floor and pulled her knees close, crying into them. She needed Pete, she couldn't lose him. He was her everything, her world, her oxygen, her reason to live. She needed him and didn't want to lose him. She continued to cry quietly, tears streaming down her face.

She cried for nearly half an hour before pulling herself up and hiding the test, before turning the shower on and getting in, hearing Pete walk in fifteen minutes later.

He put his bag aside and walked into the living room, looking if Addison was there.

Addison closed her eyes, letting the water run over her face, getting rid of any trace that she had been crying. Pete walked to the stairs and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She turned around and smiled as she saw Pete walk into the bathroom.

"Hey..." He smiled at her.

"Hey, you're home early." She turned the shower off, getting out and wrapping a towel around her body.

"Yeah." He pecked her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered, kissing him back softly. She was going to enjoy every moment with him in case he left her. Pete smiled and kissed her tenderly. "How was your day?" Addison slowly pulled back and looked at him.

"It was good, but it just got better." He looked at her. "Yours?"

"It was alright."

"Have you eaten already?"

"Not yet." She shook her head. "I was waiting for you."

"Okay."

"What do you want to eat?" Addison looked at him.

"I don't know, what do we have at home?"

"Not much."

"Want me to get take away?"

"Hmm, I fancy pizza."

"Okay." He smiled and pecked her lips once again.

"Hmm, thanks, babe." Addison smiled softly at him. Pete smiled at her before he turned and walked out of the bathroom. She gave a small sigh before walking into the bedroom to dry herself and change. Pete made his way downstairs and ordered their pizzas. Ten minutes later and Addison made her way down the stairs as well, sitting on the couch next to Pete. He looked at her and gave a smile. She curled up to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Pete wrapped an arm around her as well.

"Just tidied, read a little, watched some TV, did some studying, took a shower." She shrugged and snuggled closer. Pete nodded and placed a kiss on her hair, holding her close. "When will the pizzas be here?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"You hungry?" He ran his hands over her back slowly.

"Yeah, I am."

Pete smiled and dropped another kiss on her hair.

"Hey, Pete?" Addison bit her lip, knowing that she had to bring the subject up.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" She looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Kids?" He looked at her. "I don't know, I never really thought about it."

"Do you want kids?"

"I don't know. Sometime."

"Sometime?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah, sometime I guess." He nodded.

"You guess?" She wanted him to say that he did want kids. She needed him to say that.

"I don't know, Addi, I never thought about it."

"But if you had to think about it?"

"I think I do want kids sometime."

"But you're not really sure?"

"It's just because right now it's not really a subject. But when we've finished school and have a job and everything, then I'm going to want kids with you."

"Okay…" She nodded slowly and looked down, her thoughts going to the life growing inside of her.

"Why are you asking?"

"I…I just wondered." She shrugged.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah…yeah, I do." Addison nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded as well. Addison just curled up to his side, wondering what to do. Pete looked down at her and kept his arm around her. They just sat like that until the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the pizzas. Pete got up from the couch and made his way to the front door. Addison stayed sat on the couch and sighed quietly, a hand going to her stomach where their baby lay, making a small smile creep onto her lips. Pete opened the door and paid for their pizzas before he walked back into the living room.

Addison screwed her nose up slightly as she smelt the pizzas. "What have you got as toppings?"

"One with ham and maize and one with extra cheese."

"Okay, keep the one with ham and maize away from me." She placed a hand over her mouth, feeling like she was going to hurl. He rolled his eyes at her and sat down on the couch. "Seriously, Pete." Addison gagged, quickly running to the bathroom where she threw up.

Pete got up and walked after her quickly. "Are you sick?"

"That just made me feel sick." She wiped her mouth and sat back.

"Are you okay?" He placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I'm fine, just keep the pizza away from me."

"I didn't even open it yet."

"It's the smell."

"We shouldn't eat in the same room then." He rolled his eyes again. Addison looked up at him, knowing that she had to tell him but she risked losing him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He looked at her worried.

"I…I…"

"What?" Pete looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." She bit her lip, watching his face.

His face fell as he looked at her. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Addison repeated. He just looked at her shocked, unable to say anything. "I only found out today." She watched him, wishing he would say something.

He looked at her. "What are you going to do now?"

"Have a baby. Have your baby." Addison looked back at him.

"We haven't even finished school yet, we don't have a job. How are we supposed to do that?"

"I'll take a year out of school to be with the baby. We can use my trust fund to pay for anything."

He looked at her. "I...I think I need to go for a walk."

"Oh…okay." Addison nodded slowly at him.

He turned around and made his way out of the bathroom, grabbing his jacket and his car keys before he walked out the front door. She let out a sigh, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. He was gone, he just left. What if he wasn't coming back? She'd lost him. She'd actually lost him. She should have known it was all too good to be true. He said he needed to leave, needed to get away from her. He didn't want a baby with her. He didn't want their baby. He'd left to get away from that. Her breathing quickened and more and more tears started to run down her face. She couldn't do this without him. She couldn't be without him. She needed him. She didn't want to be a single mother. She wanted him by her side the whole time. She wanted him to be there with her as she brought their baby into the world. Their baby needs a father. And she needed him, she needed him by her side forever.

Slowly she pulled herself up from the floor and made her way back down into the living room, picking up her phone and sitting down on the couch, dialling Naomi's number.

_"Hey Addi."_ Naomi's voice could be heard after a few seconds.

"Nae." Addison sniffed. "Can you come over?"

_"What's wrong? Are you alright?"_ She asked worried.

"I've lost him." Addison began to sob.

_"What?"_

"Pete, I've lost him."

_"Addi I, I'll be right there, yeah?"_

"Okay." Addison sniffed and nodded. Naomi hung up the phone and got up, making her way to Addison's.

Fifteen minutes later and Naomi walked through the front door of Addison's, seeing her sat on the couch hugging her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Addi..." Naomi walked towards her quickly and sat down, wrapping her arms around her. "What happened?"

"I've lost him." Addison cried into Naomi's shoulder. "I've lost him."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." She sobbed. "He said he needed to take a walk."

"What happened?"

"I…I…I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god." Naomi pulled away slightly and looked at her. Addison just sobbed, pulling her knees close. "Aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"How did this happen then?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "We never use condoms but I thought that I wouldn't get pregnant if I was on the pill."

"Maybe you forgot taking it once."

"No. I never forgot, I made sure not to."

Naomi looked at her and pulled her close, running her hand over her back.

"I don't want to lose Pete but I can't lose this baby either." Addison whispered.

"You are not going to lose Pete."

"He walked out. He said that we couldn't do it. I don't even think he wants kids."

"But he loves you." Naomi looked at her. "You are everything to him. He just needs time to think."

"But what if he decides he can't handle having a baby?" Addison sniffed and looked at Naomi through her tears.

"He is still going to decide for you. I just know it."

"But what if he doesn't?"

Naomi looked at her and sighed slightly. "I don't know."

"I can't lose him."

"I know."

"I can't give this baby up." Addison looked at Naomi.

"I know, and you don't have to."

"I don't think I can do it on my own though." She sniffed.

"You won't be on your own."

"I need Pete here with me. I want Pete here with me."

Naomi gave a small sigh and hugged her tightly. "He'll come back."

"I should have known it was too good to be true." Addison looked down at her hands.

"He loves you. More than anything else. He's not going to leave you on your own."

"But what if he can't handle being a father."

"He'll have to."

"I'm not going to force him to." Addison shook her head.

"You should go and see a doctor."

"I want Pete to be there."

"He has to come back at some point, he has to sleep somewhere."

"Doesn't mean he'll stay."

"You can talk to him then."

"I'm not going to force him to stay if it's not what he wants." Addison shook her head and looked down.

"Addi, you know Pete, you know how much he loves you."

"But now there's a baby involved."

"He just needs some time to think."

Addison nodded slowly.

"You should get some rest now and see the doctor tomorrow."

"I don't want to go alone." She whispered.

"I'll go with you if Pete won't."

"Thanks, Nae."

"Come on, you should go to bed." Naomi looked at her and got up from the couch.

"I'm fine." Addison wiped away her tears.

"Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"Please." Addison looked up at Naomi.

"Okay." Naomi smiled at her.

"Thanks, Nae." Addison gave a small smile.

"No problem, Addi."

"Can you also not tell anyone about the baby?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Thanks."

Naomi gave a smile and wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulders. Addison smiled and rested her head on Naomi's shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright." Naomi whispered.

"I hope so."

Naomi nodded, running her hand over Addison's arm, and they just sat there like that for a while.

"Will you stay tonight, Nae?" Addison whispered.

"Of course, if you want me to."

"Please." Addison nodded.

"Okay." Naomi smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, that's what best friends do." She smiled and hugged Addison close with one arm.

"I should sleep then." Addison sighed and stood up.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?"

"Yeah, please."

"Okay." Addison smiled and they walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Naomi changed into one of Addison's pyjamas while Addison got ready for bed. Tiredly Addison crawled into her bed under her covers, curling up with the teddy that Pete gave her. Naomi smiled as she looked at her, lying down as well.

"It's weird." Addison whispered.

"Sleeping without him?" She looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded and sighed.

"He'll have to kick me out when he comes home."

"I'll just lie on top of him."

"Okay." Naomi smiled. Addison smiled as well, closing her eyes. Naomi looked at her, hoping that Pete would come home soon and knowing how much it would hurt Addison if he won't.

"I'm just going to doze for a while, until he's home." Addison mumbled.

"Okay." Naomi nodded and Addison smiled tiredly before she drifted off and slept contently.


	17. Chapter 17

Naomi woke up early the next morning and looked beside her, seeing that Pete hadn't got home all night. Addison was still hugging the teddy close as she continued to sleep. Naomi sighed slightly and got up, making her way downstairs to see if Pete was there. She could tell that he hadn't been home at all, everything was how they left it. Naomi sighed, debating whether to try and phone him or not. She knew it was probably better to phone him while Addison was still asleep. She walked over to her handbag and got her phone before dialling Pete's number. Naomi walked into the kitchen, waiting for Pete to answer his phone.

_"Yeah?"_ He picked up after a while, sounding tired.

"Where are you, Pete?" Naomi asked instantly.

_"I'm at Sam's."_

"Get your ass back here and be with Addison."

_"I.__..I can't right now."_

"Why not? She needs you."

_"Are you with her?"_

"Yes, I've been here since last night."

_"Is she alright?"_

"She believes she's lost you."

_"I just needed some time to think."_

"Thinking time is over, you need to be here for Addison and your baby."

_"I...I don't know if I can do that; with the baby."_

"You don't think you can be a dad?"

_"Yeah.__.."_

"Think yourself lucky, Pete. You get a choice about this, Addison doesn't."

_"I don't get a choice either__, Naomi."_

"You do." Naomi nodded. "You can walk away if you want."

_"I could never walk away from her and not come back."_

"Then why are you not here?"

_"I just needed to get away, from the situation."_

"Again, Addison can't do that."

_"Is she okay?"_

"No. She's upset. She thinks she's lost you."

_"Is she awake?"_

"No. She's still sleep."

_"Okay."_

"She's going to go to the doctor's today. She wants you there."

_"When?"_

"I'm going to call now for her and make an appointment."

_"Okay."_ Pete nodded. _"I'll either come home then or to the doctor."_

"I'll let you know the time."

_"Okay, thanks."_

"Just be there for her, Pete."

_"Yeah."_ He nodded.

"Good."

_"Call me so I can make it to the doctor in time if it's an early appointment."_

"I will, don't worry."

_"Thanks."_

"See you later, Pete." Naomi hung up the phone before ringing the doctors and getting Addison an appointment before Addison made her way into the kitchen. "Hey." Naomi smiled at her.

"Did Pete come home?" Addison looked at Naomi. "He wasn't in the bedroom…"

"No, he didn't..." Naomi looked at her.

"Oh…" Addison's face fell and she looked down.

"But I talked to him."

"You did?" Addison's eyes widened and she looked at her friend. "Where is he? Is he coming home?"

"He's at Sam's."

"Is he coming home?" Addison asked again.

"I made you an appointment at the doctor and it's soon, he wouldn't make it here in time before we go."

"Oh…" She looked down again. "I should go get ready then."

"Yeah."

Addison nodded and left the kitchen, going to take a shower ad get dressed.

Half an hour later and Addison and Naomi sat in the car on their way to Addison's doctor. Addison sat fiddling with her watch the whole time, gazing out of the window. Naomi glanced at her as they drove along. There was no light in her face at all, she was just a shell of the Addison she had been the day before. Naomi looked at her concerned, hoping Pete would make it in time.

It didn't take them long and they arrived at the doctors, walking in and signing in before sitting down and waiting for Addison's name to be called. Naomi sat next to her and watched her, seeing how nervous she was.

"I don't if I want to do this now." Addison mumbled.

"Now we're here already."

"I want Pete here though. I don't feel right doing this alone. He should be here."

"He's trying to make it here in time."

"He is?" Addison looked up at Naomi with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"He's going to be here?" Addison could feel the tears starting.

"Yes, he's trying to make it in time."

Addison smiled, looking away, feeling slightly better. Just then the nurse looked out of the exam room and called Addison's name. Addison looked at Naomi, her eyes wide, Pete wasn't there, before she slowly stood up. The nurse smiled at her and held the door open so she could walk through. Addison gave a small smile and walked through, wishing that she wasn't alone. The doctor smiled and greeted her as she walked in. Addison shook her doctor's hand before sitting down in one of the chair's opposite her doctor.

"What can I do for you Ms. Montgomery?" The doctor looked at her before down at the file.

"I, erm, I found out that I'm pregnant yesterday."

"Okay. I'll take some blood then, run a few tests and we can make the first scan if you want." He smiled.

"Yeah…" Addison nodded, really wanting to wait until Pete was with her to do a scan.

"Okay." He smiled. She tried to give a smile but just couldn't. "Let's start with the blood then." He said and told Addison to sit down on the exam table before he took some blood. She just stared in front of her, wishing that Pete was there next to her holding her hand, knowing how she secretly had a fear of needles. The doctor was just about to take the blood when suddenly the door opened behind him and Pete rushed in.

"Pete." Addison looked at him, tears instantly gathering in her eyes and she reached a hand out to him.

"Addi, I'm sorry I'm late." He took her hand in his.

"I didn't think you were coming." She whispered, tightly gripping his hand as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her placing his other hand above hers as well.

"But you're here." She looked up at him. "You're here."

"And I'm not going anywhere." He looked back at her.

"You promise?" Addison whispered.

"I promise." He nodded.

"I love you, Pete, so much." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to keep her sobs in.

"I love you too, Addi." He brushed the tears from her face and wrapped an arm around her. "So much." Addison buried her head into his chest, not wanting him to let go of her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I thought I had lost you."

"I'd never leave you, Addi. I'll always come back to you."

"And our baby?" She whispered.

"We're going to do this together."

"Forever?"

"Forever." He nodded and placed a kiss on her hair. Addison gave a smile, looking up at him. He looked at her and leaned down, placing a light kiss on her lips. She kissed him back softly, a hand cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, looking at her.

"Why did you go?" Addison looked up at him.

"I just...I needed some time alone."

"I didn't think you'd come back." She admitted. "I thought I had lost you."

"I'll always come back to you, Addi, never doubt that."

"Okay." She whispered and nodded before the doctor cleared their throat to get their attention.

"We can do the scan now if you want." He looked at them.

"Yeah." Addison nodded and smiled. They were going to get to see their baby. The doctor smiled and waited for Addison to lie down on the exam table. She lay back and pulled her top up, revealing her stomach.

"This is going to be a little cold." The doctor said before he put some gel onto her stomach. Addison winced slightly as the cold gel hit her stomach and watched as the doctor placed the wand there and started moving it. He looked at the screen, trying to get a good picture of their baby. She watched him nervously, hoping that everything was alright with their baby. "There it is." He smiled and pointed at the screen. "That is your baby."

"Our baby?" Addison whispered and looked where the doctor was pointing, feeling the tears sting her eyes once more. Pete held her hand tightly, looking at the screen as well. "How far along am I?" Addison couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen.

"Five weeks." The doctor smiled.

"Five weeks." Addison nodded. "When am I due?"

"On January 6th."

"Nearly a New Year baby." Addison smiled and looked up at Pete.

"Yeah, nearly." He smiled at her.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" She turned and looked at the doctor.

The doctor looked at the screen before he nodded slowly. "Yes, everything looks fine."

"What should I avoid? What should I do?"

"No smoking, no alcohol, no heavy medication..." The doctor started, looking at her.

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"If you have anymore questions don't hesitate to ask me."

"Erm." She bit her lips slightly. "What about sex?"

"Oh you can still have sex, that's no problem."

"Is there anywhere we should avoid? Can we still do it often?"

"Actually this shouldn't be a problem. How often do you have sex usually?"

"Erm." Addison blushed slightly. "A lot."

"Actually there is no danger for the pregnancy if you have a lot of sex. As long as it's not too...wild and at like dangerous places."

"Okay." Addison nodded, relieved. "Anything else I shouldn't do?"

"You shouldn't jump or carry heavy things further into the pregnancy and not too much sports, things that are too exhausting."

"But I can still go to school?"

"Yes of course, that's no problem."

"How long can I still go for? When will I have to stop?"

"You can go as long as you feel capable of going."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Good." The doctor smiled at them. "I'll see you again in a couple of weeks, then we will run some more tests."

"Thank you." Addison smiled and stood up, holding Pete's hand. The doctor smiled at them and shook their hands before they walked out of the exam room. "We're having a baby." Addison whispered, placing a hand on her stomach and looking up at Pete.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"You do want this baby, don't you?"

"Of course." He looked at her.

"It's just, when I asked you yesterday, you didn't really seem like you wanted kids."

"Because I never thought about it and I didn't plan on having kids now."

"But you don't regret this baby?" She looked at him.

"No, it happened and we're going to do this."

"We are." Addison nodded. "We're going to be parents."

"Yeah." He nodded as well. Addison smiled, softly rubbing her stomach. Pete smiled back and they made a new appointment before walking out of the practice.

"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet."

"Okay." He nodded.

"But Nae knows." Addison looked at Pete as they walked to the car park.

"Sam knows as well, but I told him not to tell anyone."

"Okay. I don't think we should tell anyone else, not for a few months anyway."

"Yeah okay." He nodded again as they reached the car. Addison nodded as well, getting in the passenger's side. Pete pulled out and they drove out of the car park. She glanced at him, before looking out of the window. They drove along, neither of them saying anything.

They arrived home twenty minutes later and walked in, slipping their shoes off by the front door.

"I'm going to take a shower." Pete said as he took off his jacket.

"Okay." Addison nodded and sat down on the couch as he made his way up the stairs. He made his way into the bathroom before getting undressed and stepping into the shower.

Half an hour later and he made his way back down the stairs after his shower, finding Addison led curled up on the couch.

He leaned down and ran a hand through her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded and looked up at him.

"Really?" He sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay." He looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Addison looked back at Pete.

"I'm fine." He nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Okay." She whispered and softly kissed him back. Pete gave a smile and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. Addison smiled back at him, still curled up on the couch.

"Are you hungry or do you want anything?" He looked at her.

"I should probably eat."

"What do you want?"

"I don't mind."

"Well, I don't want to make anything that makes you want to hurl again." He smiled.

"Good point." She nodded. "How about pancakes?"

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"With blueberries or raisins." Addison smiled.

"Okay." He smiled and pecked her lips before getting up.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, staying led where she was. Pete made his way into the kitchen and made her pancakes. Addison stayed on the couch, a hand gently resting on her stomach. Her mind once again drifted off to the tiny life that she had growing inside of her. Her lips curved into a smile as she imaged what their son or daughter would look like, who they would take after. Maybe a little boy with Pete's blue eyes or a girl with her red curls. Addison didn't care, so long as they were healthy and happy.

Fifteen minutes later and Pete walked back into the living room, placing a plate of pancakes on the table. Addison smiled and sat up, reaching for the plate. Pete smiled and sat down on the couch again, watching her.

"Hmm, thank you." She smiled at him before taking a bite.

"No problem." He smiled.

"You want some?"

"It's okay, you eat first."

Addison smiled at him, eating her pancakes.

"You're eating for two now after all." He smiled.

"You do realise that I'm going to want weird food in the middle of the night, right?"

"Well you can get up and make you your weird food then."

"Nu-huh." She shook her head. "That's your job."

"Is it?" He smiled.

"Yep." Addison nodded and grinned. "You have to go out and buy me and baby all the weird crazy food we want."

"Hmm, we'll see."

"You knocked me up." She jabbed her finger in his direction. "You have to buy the crazy food at two AM."

"Okay, okay." He smiled. "But it's not only my fault that you got knocked up."

"It was your sperm."

"Well your eggs were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I was on the pill." Addison looked at him. "And it's my body, they had a right to sit there."

"They weren't supposed to be there."

"They have a right to be in my body."

"Okay so it's my fault you got pregnant."

"You got me pregnant." Addison looked at him and ate some pancake.

"I didn't force you to have sex with me."

"No, but you're very hard to resist."

"Well, that's not my fault." He shrugged.

"It is." She nodded. "You and your hotness."

"So you'd rather want me to be like fat and ugly?"

Addison screwed her nose up and looked at him. "No."

"See, so you can't blame me."

"I can." She nodded. Pete gave a sigh and rolled his eyes at her. "Shush you." She placed a finger to his lips.

"I didn't say anything."

"You sighed." Addison looked at him, eating some more pancake.

"I can sigh if I want to." He smiled.

"No." She shook her head.

"I do." He looked at her.

"No. Shush." She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. He kissed her back instantly and pulled her closer. "I love you." She whispered into the kiss, straddling his lap.

"I love you too." He mumbled, his hands on her waist.

"We should talk about the baby soon." She whispered into the kiss.

"Mhm." He continued to kiss her.

"But you taste too good right now." Addison murmured, pressing her body into his. Pete smiled into the kiss, his hands running down to her thighs and back up the sides of her body. She kissed along his jaw and down his neck, beginning to suck on his flesh.

"Addi." He smiled, his hands on her thighs.

"Hmm?" She continued to suck and nibble on his neck.

"I'm going to undress you, if you don't stop."

Her hands ran over his chest, not stopping what she was doing, wanting to leave a hickey. Pete popped open the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down before he slid his hands under her top. She gave a soft moan at the contact of his hands on her skin. He ran his hands over her sides and her stomach before he cupped her breast. Addison moaned again, moving her mouth from his neck, leaving a fresh hickey.

Pete smiled and kissed her again. "Did you mark me now?"

"Oh yes." She nodded, kissing him back.

"Great." He mumbled and moved them so she was lying on the couch. Addison looked up into his eyes, her hands on his chest. Pete looked back at her before he leaned down and captured her lips once again. She kissed him back, her hands going under his top. He took hold of the hem of her shirt before he pulled it off. Addison looked at him, quickly pulling his top off as well before she kissed his chest. Pete smiled and slid one hand down her body and to her pants. She lifted her hips up, letting him slid her jeans down her legs. He dipped his head to kiss her chest and reached behind, fumbling with her bra. Once he had freed her from her bra he dropped it to the floor as Addison ran her fingers through his hair. He brushed his lips over her breasts, sucking lightly, and one of his hands ran down her stomach to her panties.

"Pete." She breathed, closing her eye at his touch. He continued to kiss her breasts while he slowly slid her panties down her legs with one hand. Her hands moved down his sides to his jeans, fumbling with the button and zip. He helped her pushing them off his hips and brought his lips back to hers. "You're very hard." She whispered, feeling his erection through his boxers.

"I know, you do this me." He whispered against her lips.

"I'm glad." Addison smiled. Pete smiled and kissed her again, running a hand up her inner thigh. Tingles ran through her body from his touch and she gave a small moan. He continued to kiss her and moved his hand higher, feeling how wet she was. She lifted her hips up to his hand, wanting to feel him inside of her.

"You're very wet." He whispered against her lips.

"You made me wet." She whispered back. Pete smiled and pressed his lips against hers again while getting rid of his boxers.

Once they were both completely naked she wrapped a leg around his waist, letting him slide into her. He moved into her slowly, filling her completely. Addison wrapped her other leg around his waist, adjusting to him before he softly moved in and out of her. He kissed her softly as he made love to her, leaving nothing untouched. She moaned softly, her body moving with his, her hands over him.

"You feel so good." Pete whispered against her skin.

"You always do." She breathed into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. They continued to move together before their orgasm hit them at the same time and they moaned each other's name out softly.

They came from their highs at the same time, breathing heavily in each other's arms. Pete smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Addison smiled, nuzzling her face into his neck, kissing the hickey she had given him.

"I'm glad the doctor said we don't have to have less sex now." Pete smiled.

"Me too." She grinned. Pete smiled and pecked her lips softly. Addison smiled, kissing him back happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Addison walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Pete, looking at him. He glanced up as she sat down and looked back at her.

"We need to talk." Addison looked at him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"About the baby."

Pete nodded again and looked at her.

"I was thinking that I go to school for as long as I can before taking a year out. What do you think?"

"I could take some time out as well."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you take a few months out after the baby is born, then you go back to school." Addison looked at him.

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"Unless you want to take more time off."

"I think we should see how it goes, then we can still decide."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "But I'm still going to take a year out, at least."

"Yeah." Pete nodded as well and looked at her.

"I don't want this baby brought up by a nanny."

"I know, me neither."

Addison nodded, smiling at him.

"You don't have to worry." He smiled back at her.

"Do you want to stay living here?" She leaned her head on the back of the couch.

"Do you want to move somewhere else?"

"I don't know. I just don't know if this house is good enough to bring a baby up in."

"We...could look around for other houses."

"Maybe near the beach." Addison looked at Pete.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Do you want to move?"

"I do, if you want to, but those houses are expensive."

"I know." Addison sighed. "But they'd be perfect."

"I could look for job."

"Don't do too much and make yourself ill. We can always use my trust fund until we're both out of school."

"But we can't always use your trust fund."

"We can until we're both out of school." Addison looked at Pete.

"I don't know..." He looked back at her.

"I don't want you working a lot while trying to go to school at the same time."

"But we can't pay all the stuff we need for the baby and the house and the bills with your trust fund and I don't pay anything."

"We can." Addison looked at him. "It doesn't matter if you don't pay anything."

"Well, to me it does."

"It'll only be until we start working." She cupped his face.

He sighed and looked at her. "I don't know."

"We'll need to use the money."

"Yeah..." He glanced down.

"I know the situation isn't great right now, but we can make this work." She tilted his head up to look at her.

"Yeah." He looked at her and nodded. Addison leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "I love you." He looked at her.

"I love you too, so much." Addison looked back at him, looking into his eyes.

"We will make this work." He gave a smile.

"We will." She nodded and smiled back. He smiled and pecked her lips softly. "Our baby." She whispered and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah." He placed a hand on top of hers. "Our baby." Addison smiled and looked at him, linking their fingers together. He smiled and looked at their hands, running this thumb over her hand.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Addison looked at Pete.

"Erm, I don't know." He thought about it and smiled. "A little Addi would be really cute."

"But so would a little Pete."

"But imagine, a little girl with red hair and green eyes." He smiled.

"Or blue eyes." She grinned.

"Yeah..." He smiled at her.

"I don't care, so long as they're ours."

"Me neither."

"How do you think your parents will react?" Addison shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess they won't be pleased at first." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nor will mine." She sighed and rested her head against his again.

"They'll have to get used to the idea of becoming grandparents."

"They have no choice about it." Addison pulled him closer.

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"Though I think Archie may want to kick your ass." She teased.

"Oh I can handle Archer."

"I'm sure you can." She laughed.

"I do." He smiled. "I'm not scared of your Archie."

"Nearly every other guy I 'dated' was."

"Really? What kind of man did you date?"

"They never lasted. It never really went further than a kiss. Either Archer scared them off or I compared them to you."

"You compared them to me?" He smiled and looked at her.

Addison blushed as she looked back at him. "All the time." She admitted.

"And they didn't make it?"

"No." She shook her head. "No man can ever compare to you."

Pete looked at her and smiled before he leaned forwards and kissed her softly.

"I've always loved you." She whispered into the kiss.

"And I've always loved you, from the moment I first saw you."

Addison grinned, deepening the kiss, pulling him closer to her. Pete smiled and tightened his arms around her. "I love you." She whispered. "So, so, so much."

"I love you even more." He whispered against her lips.

"No, I don't think you do."

"You don't?"

"Nope, I think I love you more."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I saved myself for you." She grinned. "I'm carrying your child."

"Well it would be weird if I would be the one carrying the child."

Addison laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"Seriously." He kissed her again. "I love you more than you can imagine."

"I think I can." She whispered and kissed him back, her hands going through his hair. Pete pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. "You know I'm going to want to rip your clothes off in a minute." She mumbled into the kiss.

"And that would be so bad because?" He mumbled back, kissing her deeply.

"Then I'll do dirty things to you."

He smirked. "What things?"

"Very dirty things."

"Go ahead then." He smiled and continued to kiss her.

"You are very naughty, Mr. Wilder." She whispered and moved so she was straddling his lap.

"So are you." He moved his hands to her thighs.

"You're making me horny." She began to grind her hips against his.

"I didn't do anything." He teased and continued to kiss her while he caressed her thighs.

"Oh, you did." Addison kissed him back, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she moved her hips against his. Pete massaged her tongue with his, his hands cupping her ass as she grinded her hips into his. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling him close to her.

"Damn." He mumbled into the kiss. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She whispered.

"Turning me on like that every time."

Addison grinned, moving her hips harder against his. Pete gave a moan, kissing her harder. She could feel his erection growing underneath her and she continued to rub herself against him. When he couldn't stand it any longer her took hold of her thighs and turned them on the couch so Addison was pressed against it and he kneeled in front of her. Addison opened her eyes, her lips swollen from the kissing as she watched him. He quickly got rid of her shirt, kissing her neck while he started working on her pants.

"Hmm, you're impatient." She whispered.

"I want you." He whispered against her skin. "Right now."

"How?"

"How?" He smiled and tried to slide her pans down her legs.

"How do you want me?" She whispered and watched him.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered and kissed down her chest while he got rid of her pants.

"I want to make love to you too." She whispered back, closing her eyes at his touch. Pete smiled and kissed down her stomach, his hand moving from her thighs to the hem of her panties. She lifted her hips to his hand, wanting to feel him inside of her.

"Hmm you're horny." He whispered. "And very wet."

"And you're very hard."

"I know." He smirked. Addison smiled, kissing him again. Pete kissed her back, his body pressed against hers. Her hands quickly rid him of his clothes, wrapping a leg around his waist. He slid into her slowly, his hands on her thighs. Addison moaned softly, wrapping her other leg around his waist as well. He thrusted into her slowly while his hands roamed her body.

They enjoyed each other's bodies before their orgasms both reach them at the same time, the other's name being moaned from their lips. Pete smiled and looked into her eyes, breathing heavily. Addison grinned, softly kissing his lips.

"This couch is becoming our sex couch." He smiled, kissing her back.

"It is." She whispered. "I think our baby was probably conceived here, or it was your kitchen table. We did it a lot that night."

"Hmm yeah." He smiled. "We were really horny that night."

"And drunk."

"Drunken sex was good though."

"Making love is better." She whispered and looked into his eyes.

He looked back at her and smiled. "It is." She smiled and cupped his face, kissing his nose. He smiled and lay down on the couch so she was laying half on top of him.

"I love you." Addison whispered, resting her head on his chest so she could listen to his heart beat.

"I love you too." He placed a kiss on her hair. She began to lightly draw circles on his chest as they lay there together. He ran his hands up and down her back slowly and watched her.

"Do you think we're too young to be parents?" She whispered.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter, we'll do this together."

"We will." She nodded softly.

"Don't worry." He placed another kiss on her head.

"I can't help but worry."

"It's scary, but together we'll make this work."

"What if I screw up though?" Addison whispered.

"Why would you screw up?"

"What if I make mistakes and they hate me?"

"You're their mother, they won't hate you."

"What if I do something that makes them hate me?"

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"What would a parent have to do to make their kids really hate them?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"You love them and you will do what's best for them. They won't hate you."

"I'm just scared."

"I know, but we're in this together."

"You'll never leave me?" Addison whispered.

"Never, Addi." He looked down at her.

"Even if I get fat and ugly?" She looked up at him. "Or when I'm old and grey?"

"When I say I want to be with you forever, I mean it." He looked back at her. "I'm never going to want to be with anyone else but you." Addison grinned, leaning forward and kissing him lovingly. Pete placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back tenderly.

"I love you, so much." She whispered into the kiss.

"I love you more than anything else." He whispered back. "And that's never going to change."

"Even with a baby?"

"Well, then I'll have two people I love more than anything else."

Addison smiled and softly kissed him again.

"Never doubt that, yeah?" He whispered into the kiss.

"I won't." She shook her head.

"Good." He nodded.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath."

"Okay." He pecked her lips once again. Addison smiled and kissed him back before walking to the bathroom naked. Pete smiled and watched her.


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks later and Pete made his way into the living room after talking with Sam and Cooper on the phone. Addison looked up at him from where she lay on the couch, a hand on her stomach. He gave a smile and walked towards her. She gave a small smile back, shifting her position slightly.

"Sam and Cooper are going out, they asked if I want to come with them." Pete looked at her.

"Oh…are you going out?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"Oh…" She'd rather that he stayed at home with her.

"Is that okay?"

She shrugged, looking back at the TV.

"I won't come back too late."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, a club."

"How long are you going to be?"

"Not long."

"Do you have to go?" Addison looked back at him.

"Sam asked and I said yes."

"Oh…"

"I won't be too long, okay?"

"Will you be drinking?"

"I won't get drunk."

"Good." She nodded and sat up. "I can't stand the smell of alcohol."

"I know."

"Who else is going out?"

"Sam and Coop."

"And you have to go?" She really didn't want to be on her own.

He sighed. "I don't have to, but I said I'd come with them."

"Oh…" Addison looked up at him.

"You could come with us." He shrugged.

"I'm pregnant." She looked at him irritably.

"That doesn't mean you have to stay home all the time."

"You're going out to a club, drinking, where people are also smoking. Oh yeah, that's a great place for me to go."

He rolled his eyes. "We could go somewhere else. There're other clubs or places where people don't smoke as much or where we can be outside."

"How can you go clubbing outside?" Addison looked at him.

"There are clubs where you can be outside as well."

"So you're saying that I should go to a club? Spend my time outside on my feet for most of the night?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't go out anymore. You can still dance and have some fun, and they have invited those crazy things called chairs were you can also sit down for a while so you don't have to be on your feet all night."

"I don't want to go out clubbing, I want to stay home." Addison looked at him. "I am tired and I just want to curl up on the couch with you right now."

"You could have just said that right away!" He looked back at her.

"Urgh, just go clubbing, Pete." She turned from him, looking at the TV.

"I am." He looked at her before he walked out of the living room. Addison glanced at his retreating figure before sighing and hugging her knees close. Pete got his keys and his jackets from the hallway before he made his way out the front door. Addison heard the front door slam and she looked down, wishing they hadn't just argued. Pete sighed as he walked out and got into his car before he made his way to the club where he was meeting with Cooper and Sam.

A few hours later and Addison was feeling really lonely and needy wishing that Pete was home with her. She hugged her knees close, picking up her phone and dialling Pete's number, waiting for him to answer.

_"Hello?"_ He picked up after a few rings.

"Hey…" Addison trailed off, biting her lip, feeling stupid.

_"What is it?"_

"Erm…are you going to be home soon?"

_"Yeah…"_

"How soon?"

_"I'll leave in a few minutes, okay?"_

"Okay…" She nodded slowly.

_"Okay, I__'ll see you."_

"Yeah."

_"Are you okay?"_

"I feel stupid now." She whispered.

_"I'll be right home, okay?"_

"Okay." Addison nodded.

_"Okay, I love you."_ Pete said before he hung up. She sighed and placed her phone on the table, before lying down on the couch and curling up.

"I got to go home guys." Pete looked at Sam and Cooper as he got up from the couch in the club.

"What? Why? It's early." Cooper complained.

"It's not that early. And Addi is home alone."

"She should have come with you."

"She was feeling tired."

"She always is lately." Cooper took a swig of his beer.

"She's just not in a very good mood lately." Pete looked at them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya man."

Pete turned and made his way out of the club, getting into his car and driving home.

When he arrived home half an hour later he found Addison curled up on the couch. He put his keys and jacket aside and walked towards her. She sniffed slightly and looked up at him as he walked towards her.

"Hey..." He leaned down to her and ran a hand over her hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I shouldn't have yelled."

"I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry."

"I acted like a bitch." Addison looked up at him.

"You didn't." He looked back at her. "You didn't want to go out, I should have stayed with you."

"I shouldn't stop you from going out." She shook her head.

"You never want to go out lately."

"I just feel so tired and I can't stand certain smells, my clothes are starting to get tight."

"So you want to spend the next seven months at home?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying." She looked at him.

"What is it then?"

"I don't know what I want."

Pete gave a sigh and shoved her back slightly, sitting down on the couch. Addison curled her legs up underneath her and sat in the corner of the couch, looking down. "Addi, what's wrong?" Pete looked at her.

"I feel stupid now." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm all clingy and needy."

Pete looked at her and smiled, before pulling her towards him.

"I feel like an idiot." Addison mumbled into his chest.

"Don't." He placed a kiss on her hair. "You're not clingy."

"I feel it."

"What?"

"I feel all clingy and needy." She snuggled into his side.

"I'm sorry I left when you feel clingy and needy." He held her close and ran his hand over her back.

"You didn't know I was feeling like that."

"I should have seen it."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm here now, so you can feel all clingy and needy with me."

Addison sighed. "I didn't think I'd feel like this when pregnant."

"Maybe it's just a phase."

"I hope so."

"We should go out tomorrow. It's Friday, we could go and see a movie."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah. Unless you want the others to come with us."

"No." She shook her head. "Just us two."

"Okay." He smiled.

"What will we see?"

"I don't know. What is on at the moment?"

"Marley and Me?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"I was hoping more something like Wolverine." He smiled.

"I don't want to see anything like that right now." She screwed her nose up.

"Good, Marley and Me is it then."

"Thank you." Addison smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Anything for you."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Addi." He placed a kiss on her hair.

"I'm sorry for being clingy and needy."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I am though."

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Pete got up from the couch and pulled her with him, lifting her up. She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He walked into the bedroom where he gently laid her down on her side of the bed. Addison gave a yawn, stretching her body out before curling up slightly. "I'll be right back." He placed a kiss on her forehead before he walked into the bathroom. Addison nodded, closing her eyes again. Pete got changed and ready for bed before he walked back into the bedroom, turning the lights off. As he got into bed, Addison instantly curled up to his side, tangling her legs with his. He wrapped his arms around her and placed another kiss on her head, taking in the scent of her hair.

"I love you." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back and before long both of them were asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later and Addison and Pete walked down the high street hand in hand. The sun was shining down at them as they walked along and looked into the windows of the shops they passed. Addison leaned into Pete's side, looking up at him through her sunglasses. He looked down at her and smiled, pecking her lips. She grinned, kissing him back. He smiled against her lips, their fingers tangled together as they walked along.

"Do you think it's too early to look at baby clothes?" She whispered.

"We can look." He smiled and shrugged slightly. "Why not."

"Yay!" She grinned, dragging him towards a baby shop. Pete laughed softly and followed her. Addison placed her sunglasses on top of her head as they walked in and over to the baby clothes. Pete stood next to Addison as she looked at a few little pink dresses. "I really can't wait until our baby is actually here." She grinned.

"Well, it's still quite a while until then." He smiled.

"I know." She sighed.

"That one looks cute." Pete smiled and pointed a little shirt.

"All of it's cute." Addison smiled and picked up the shirt, looking at it. Pete smiled and watched her. "Do you want to find out the sex when we can?" She looked up at Pete.

"It would make things easier. When we decorate the nursery and everything."

"Yeah." Addison grinned and nodded, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Or do you want to keep it a surprise?"

"No, I want to find out."

"Okay." He smiled. She grinned and pecked his cheek quickly. Pete smiled and they continued to look at different baby stuff.

"I just want to buy the whole shop."

Pete looked at her and gave a smile, wishing he would be able to buy the whole shop for her.

"I think you're going to have to stop me from going crazy baby shopping." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah." He placed an arm on the small of her back.

"I'm just really excited now."

"I can see that." He smiled.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am."

"We can start telling people next month." She grinned.

"Why next month?"

"Because I'll be over three months along then, there's a lower risk of miscarriage."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"I think we should visit our parents and tell them face to face."

"Yeah, we should do that." He agreed.

"Do you think they'll all be happy about it?"

"I think it will take them a while. But they're all going to be excited eventually."

"Yeah." She gave a small sigh and looked up at Pete.

"They'll have to accept it." He gave a smile and pecked her lips.

"They will." She mumbled into the kiss.

Pete smiled. "Do you want to look into other baby shops as well?"

"Yes." Addison grinned and nodded.

"Come on then." He smiled and took her hand in his. Addison grinned and followed out of the shop. They walked along the street again, looking for other baby stores.

"How about in here?" She pointed to a shop.

"Sure." Pete nodded and followed her.

"I really want to buy something." She was itching to buy at least one baby outfit.

"Okay." He smiled at her as they walked into the shop.

"You'll let me buy something?" She grinned at him.

"Yeah, one outfit." He smiled.

"Thank you." She grinned widely and kissed his cheek before turning her attention to the baby clothes.

"Can we have a picture of RR?" He looked at Naomi.

"Of course." She nodded, freezing the picture and printing two pictures off. They looked at a few different outfits for a little girl and a few for a little boy, but Pete could tell that she was never going to settle for one. "I don't know which to get." She sighed, looking up at Pete.

"What about that little pink dress?"

"What if it's a boy though?"

"Well then we have to take something that works for both."

"What about this?" Addison held up a white baby grow with cartoon rabbits all over it.

"Yeah, that looks nice."

"Oh look! There's a matching teddy!" She grinned, picking up the rabbit. "And a blanket." Pete smiled at her and rolled his eyes. "Can we buy this?" Addison turned, grinning at him.

He smiled, knowing that he wasn't able to say no to her. "Okay, but only this."

"Thank you!" She squealed and kissed him. He chuckled softly and kissed her back. "I really can't wait." She grinned.

"I know." He smiled.

"You know, I'll be able to feel them move in a few months."

"Yeah." He smiled. "You have to tell me when you feel them the first time."

"Of course I will." She grinned.

Pete smiled and pecked her lips. "Come on, let's buy this then."

"Okay." Addison smiled and followed him to the counter where they bought the baby things.

"Where do you want to go to now?" Pete looked at her as they walked out of the shop again.

"Hmm, let's go get some food. Me and baby are hungry."

"Okay." He smiled and took her hand in his. Addison smiled, holding the bag as they walked down the street and into a café. They sat down at a table and looked through the menus.

"What are you going to have?" Addison screwed her nose up slightly as she read a few things on the menu.

"I don't know." He shrugged slightly as he looked down at the menu. "You?"

"Hmm, I think I might just go for burger and chips. Baby doesn't seem to like much else."

"I'll have a burger." He closed the menu again.

"Okay." Addison smiled and they ordered their food as a waiter approached their table before they were left alone again.

"Do you want to look for some stuff for yourself afterwards?" Pete looked at her.

"Yeah. I should buy some maternity clothes ready for when I don't fit into mine."

"Okay." He nodded.

"I hope I don't get too big." She sighed and rested her chin on her fist.

He smiled. "I don't think you will."

"I hope not. I don't want to look like a beached whale and have loads of stretch marks after."

"You won't."

"Good." She nodded her head before rubbing her stomach. Pete smiled and watched her. "I think the baby should have your last name." Addison looked at him.

"Really?" He looked back at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I mean, if we're going to get married anyway, then it would just mean we'd have to change their name later on."

"Okay." He nodded slowly.

"Unless…unless you don't want that?"

"No, no." He smiled. "Of course I want that."

"Okay." Addison smiled relieved. Pete smiled and reached for her hand over the table. She let him take her hand, linking their fingers together. He smiled at her before looking up as the waiter brought their drinks and food. She smiled, eating a few chips. Pete took a sip of his drink and ate his burger in silence.

* * *

A few hours later and they arrived home, placing the bags on the floor as they slipped their shoes off and Addison sat down on the couch. Pete took off his jacket before he followed Addison into the living room. She gave a small sigh, closing her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Pete looked at her and placed a kiss on her head from behind.

"Yeah." She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at him. He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She tenderly kissed him back, her eyes closing again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "So, so much." Pete smiled against her lips and softly kissed her again. Addison smiled and shifted so it was easier to kiss him. He cupped her face with one hand and ran his fingers down her cheek. She slid her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck, just resting there as they kissed. He placed his hand on her side, smiling into the kiss. Addison slowly parted her lips, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He pulled her deeper into the kiss and slowly massaged her tongue with his.

"Hmm." She gave a small moan, pulling him closer to her. He slid both his hands to the small of her back, his tongue softly playing with hers. Addison pulled him so he was sat on the couch and she straddled his lap, her lips still fused to his. He moved his hands to the sides of her body, slowly running them down to her thighs. Her hands moved back down his chest, taking hold of the hem of his shirt before pulling it off over his head.

"I thought you were tired." He whispered against her lips.

"I was." She whispered back, her hands roaming his chest.

Pete smiled and captured her lips with his again while his hands ran down her stomach to the hem of her shirt before pulling it off. Addison pressed herself into his chest instantly, feeling his skin against hers before she began to rub her hips against his. He ran one hand up her back, unclasping her bra and the straps fell from her shoulders. She moved back from him slightly, letting him take her bra completely off. He softly brushed his fingers over her breasts, feeling how her nipples hardened. Addison gave a moan, pushing her breasts into his hands so he cupped her. He massaged them softly, his lips kissing down her jaw to her neck. She began to move her hips harder against him, feeling him grow beneath her. He slid his hands down her body before he started to work on the buttons of her pants. She lifted her hips, letting him get rid of her jeans before she quickly got rid of his and his boxers.

"Do you want to do it here?" He mumbled against her lips.

"I just want to do it with you." She whispered and began to stroke his erection between them. Pete moaned at her touch, his hands caressing her thighs. Addison wrapped her fingers around his length, beginning to move her hand up and down. He moaned again, his hands running up her thighs to her ass. She watched his face, her thumb circling his tip. His breathing became louder and he slid his hand up her stomach to her breasts, roaming her naked body.

"Do you like that?" Addison whispered, beginning to move her hand faster.

"Yeah..." He breathed. "I do." Addison smiled, continuing to circle his tip and move her hand. Quiet moans kept on leaving Pete's lips and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. She watched his face, wanting to see him orgasm. It wasn't long and Pete moaned her name out in pleasure as his orgasm washed over him. Addison continued until she was sure he had finished before she removed her hand. Pete looked up at her, breathing heavily. She smiled and softly kissed his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Want me to pleasure you now?"

"Hmm, yes." She grinned at him.

He smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

"You choose."

Pete smiled and moved them so Addison was lying on the couch. She smiled up at him, running a hand through his hair. He smiled and started to kiss her chest, over her breasts and down her stomach with his tongue and teeth. Addison moaned softly, her eyes closing as she felt his mouth kissing her body. He moved his hands to her panties, sliding them down her legs as he started to kiss below her navel. Her moans grew louder, her hands taking hold of the couch. Pete glanced up at her and moved his mouth even further down. Her hips instantly moved up towards his mouth as he nearer her hot centre. He continued to kiss her and he brushed his tongue over her clit before he started to lick. Addison gasped, her grip tightening before she moaned. He had his hands rested on her thighs, squeezing them slightly as he continued to kiss and lick her centre.

"Pete…." She breathed, her hips moving up to his mouth. He moved his tongue harder against her and started to suck lightly. Addison moaned louder, her back arching. Pete could tell that she was close and he moved his thumb to her clit while he continued to suck. Her muscles began to clench around him, her moans getting louder as he pleasured her before her orgasm hit her and she cried his name out. Pete continued a little longer before he moved his mouth away and looked up at her. Addison was breathing heavy, her eyes still closed as she came down from her high. He smiled as he watched her and he moved his face back up to hers.

"Wow." She breathed, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Did you enjoy that?" He looked down at her.

"Very much, thank you." Addison leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"You don't have to thank me." He kissed her back.

"I do."

"No, I enjoyed it as well."

"Pleasuring me?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back. Addison grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled and kissed her back softly, a hand on her side.

"Do you want to make love?" She whispered into the kiss, holding him close.

"Of course I want to make love." He smiled against her lips. Addison grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could slip into her before they started to make love. They continued to kiss sweetly while they moved together perfectly, like they always did. Their hands roamed the other's body, touching all the right places to make the other moan. Pete's lips barely left hers and if they did, then only to collide with her neck and chest, leaving soft kisses everywhere. Addison kept her legs around his waist, her hips moving against his in a perfect rhythm. It didn't take them long to take one another over the edge and they orgasmed at the same time, moans leaving their lips.

They lay together in each other's arms as they came down from their high, smiling softly at the other before kissing again.

"That was amazing." Pete smiled into the kiss.

"It always is with you."

He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you." Addison whispered.

"And I love you, so, so, so much." He whispered back, smiling. She grinned, kissing him again.


	21. Chapter 21

Just over a month later and the two of them got a plane, making their way to Connecticut where they then drove to Addison's parents' house. They got out in front of the house, making their way up the stairs to the front door. Addison took hold of Pete's hand, giving it a squeeze as she rang the doorbell.

"Hey you two." Bizzy smiled at them as she opened the door.

"Hey mum." Addison smiled and hugged her mother before walking in.

"How are you?" Bizzy smiled and closed the door behind them.

"We're good. You and dad?"

"We're fine, thanks." She nodded.

"Good. Where is dad?"

"He's in the living room."

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked into the living room where she saw her father. "Hey dad." She grinned and hugged him.

"Addi." He smiled widely and hugged her back.

"How are you, dad?" She pulled back from the hug.

"I'm good." He smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm great." Addison grinned.

"That's good." He smiled at her.

"We have something to tell you and mum." Addison took hold of Pete's hand, looking as her mother walked into the living room as well.

"You are not going to get married yet, are you?" Bizzy looked at them.

"No." Addison shook her head. "Not until we've left school at least."

"Okay..." Bizzy nodded slowly. "What is it then?"

"Don't freak out, okay? And you might want to sit down." Addison looked at her parents.

"Addison, what is it?" Bizzy looked at her.

Addison looked up at Pete before she looked back at her parents. "I'm pregnant."

Bizzy's mouth dropped slightly open as she looked at her daughter in disbelief. "You- you're kidding, right? This is not funny."

"No, I'm not kidding." Addison shook her head. "I really am pregnant."

"Oh my god I can't believe this." Bizzy looked at her before turning and looking at Edward. Addison looked at her parents, starting to become worried that they were really disappointed in her.

"How could this have happened?" Edward looked at the two of them.

"I was on the pill." Addison looked back at her dad. "But there's still a small chance you can get pregnant."

"A very, very, very small chance, Addison!" Bizzy looked at her before sitting down. "I just can't believe it."

"I just happened to be in that very small chance." Addison looked down.

"And what are you going to do now? You're still going to school, you wanted to become doctors, neither of you has a job. You're nowhere near ready for being parents!"

"We're going to become parents. We're keeping this baby and we're going to be a family. We're going to make this work."

"We didn't plan for this to happen either." Pete looked at them. "And we both wished it wasn't true at the beginning, but it happened and now we're going to have a baby. We can do this."

"We're facing up to our responsibilities, we're not running from it." Addison looked at her parents.

"And what is with your study? You wanted to become a surgeon, Addison."

"I'm going to keep going to school until I can't anymore, then I'm taking a year out to be with the baby then I'll go back again."

Bizzy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe it…"

"We didn't plan this." Addison looked at her mother. "I didn't want kids so young, but it's happening."

"It was your responsibility to let this _not_ happen." She looked up at them.

"I was on the pill!"

"How did you end up getting pregnant then? You must have forgotten to take it or you did something wrong, I don't know, but the pill is supposed to be safe and should avoid that you end up in a situation like this!"

"I took it everyday to make sure I didn't end up pregnant!"

"Well looks like there was something that went wrong then!"

"There is a very small chance that you do end up pregnant and I just happened to be in that small chance!"

"Great." Bizzy looked at them and leaned back against the couch. "Really great."

"We never planned this." Addison looked at her parents, suddenly feeling tears wanting to start.

"And we know it's not going to be easy, but we will make this work." Pete wrapped an arm around Addison and looked at Bizzy and Edward.

"All I want is for you to support us." Addison's voice was quiet as she spoke and she placed her hands on her stomach that was slightly rounded.

Bizzy sighed slightly and looked up at them. "Of course we're going to support you. But this still shouldn't have happened."

"We know that. We know that we shouldn't be having a baby yet."

Bizzy nodded and looked at them. "How far along are you?"

"Just over three months."

"When are you due?"

"January 6th." Addison smiled softly.

Bizzy looked at her and gave a small smile. "Did you bring any scan pictures with you?"

"Yeah." Addison smiled and reached into her handbag, pulling out her scan photo before handing it to her mother. Bizzy smiled as she took it from her, before taking a close look at the picture. Addison leaned into Pete's side, an arm around his waist and a hand on her stomach.

"Are you going to stay in your house?" Edward looked at Addison.

"I would like to move to a house nearer the beach, but we can't afford it." Addison shook her head.

Edward nodded and looked at them. "Did Pete move into your house already?"

"Yeah, a while ago."

"You know you can still use your trust fund."

"I know." Addison nodded and glanced up at Pete.

"Did you already look at any specific houses at the beach?"

"Well, we did look at a few, but we didn't really like them."

"Well, if you find one you like, we could talk about it, you know."

"Yeah…" Addison nodded, looking at her father.

"Okay." He nodded.

"We don't really have to move, I just think another house would be more suitable than the one we have now." Addison shrugged.

"Yeah, well, if you find one you like we can talk about it."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"When is your next scan?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"In a few weeks time."

"Do you want to know the sex or not?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Addison smiled and looked up at Pete.

"It will make things easier." He nodded.

"But I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl. So long as it's our baby and they're healthy and happy." Addison smiled.

"Yeah, that's the most important thing." Bizzy nodded. Addison smiled and looked at her parents, just wanting them to be happy as well. "Did you tell anyone yet?" Bizzy looked at her.

"Naomi and Sam know."

"Okay." She nodded.

"We didn't want anyone knowing until now."

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded again and looked at her. "You haven't even started showing yet."

"My stomach is rounded." Addison smiled. "And I can feel that it's starting to get hard."

"Are you scared your body is going to change?" Bizzy smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Addison admitted. "I don't want to get really huge."

"Well, I didn't get that big when I was pregnant with you and Archer. I didn't _really_ started to show until like into my sixth month and I got my body back pretty fast again. I doubt it's going to be much different with you now."

Addison nodded, looking at her mother as she rubbed her stomach. "My stomach is getting rounded now though."

"Yeah but people won't notice yet."

"Only me and Pete." Addison smiled. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her hair. She smiled and snuggled into his side.

"So how long are you going to stay?" Bizzy looked at them.

"The weekend if that's okay." Addison looked at her parents.

"Of course it is." Edward nodded. Addison smiled, she loved going back home.

"Are you hungry? We already had dinner but there's something left." Bizzy looked at them.

"Hmm, I'm starving, what did you make?"

"What does it like then?"

"Hmm." Addison thought about it. "I really want blueberry muffins and ice cream right now."

"Blueberry muffins and ice cream?" Bizzy looked at her. "Maybe you should eat in a café then, I doubt I have anything of that home."

Addison sighed and looked up at Pete.

"Want me to get it for you?" He looked down at her.

"Yes." She grinned up at him.

He gave a smile and rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Thank you, babe." Addison kissed him softly. He kissed her back before he pulled away slowly and made his way out of the living room. Addison grinned and settled herself on the couch, looking at her parents.

"When did you find out about the pregnancy?" Bizzy looked at her.

"Over a month ago I think."

"How did you take it? And Pete?"

"I was shocked and scared. I thought I'd lose Pete because he didn't really want kids."

"He didn't?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "He said he didn't want kids yet if he did."

"But he would never have left you alone with a baby, would he?" Bizzy looked at her.

"No." Addison shook her head again. "He said he could never leave me, no matter what. He'll always come back to me."

Bizzy smiled. "He really loves you."

"And I really love him."

"I know."

"I can't imagine life without him." Addison smiled softly and rubbed her stomach. Bizzy smiled and watched her. Addison grinned giddily, completely in love. Edward smiled as he looked at her, glad to see her so happy.

"So are you happy you're going to get a grandchild?"

"It wasn't exactly like we hope it would happen, but yeah." Bizzy smiled.

"You wanted me to be older?" Addison looked at her parents, wishing she was older as well.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"I wish I was older as well." Addison looked down, rubbing her stomach and Bizzy just nodded, watching her. "Have you seen Archer lately?"

"He was over for lunch a couple of days ago."

"I'd rather tell him face to face that he's going to be an uncle."

"Yeah, if you want." Bizzy nodded. Addison nodded as well, curling her legs up underneath her. "I don't think he's going to be pleased either though."

"You don't?" Addison looked up at her mother.

"I mean not at first at least."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hopefully he won't try to kill Pete." Bizzy joked.

Addison's face fell and she looked at Bizzy. "You don't think he will, do you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You know Archer and how protective he is."

"Yeah, he is." Addison nodded, starting to worry.

"It's going to be fine, I mean it's not only Pete's fault."

"No, it's not." She shook her head. "It's mine as well."

"When do you want to tell him?"

"I should tell him before we start telling other people."

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded. Addison gave a small sigh and rubbed her stomach again. "Don't worry. Archer can keep himself under control and Pete can still defend himself." Bizzy gave a smile.

"We're talking about Archer here." Addison looked at her mother. "Since when does he keep himself under control?"

"For your sake he would."

"I hope." Addison nodded.

"I think Pete could take Archer." Edward gave a smile. "But it's not going to happen anyway so don't worry." Addison rolled her eyes in amusement and smiled at her father. Bizzy smiled at them and looked up when she heard a car pulling up in front of the house and Pete coming back through the front door. Addison smiled as well and looked up as Pete made his way into the living room.

"Here you go." He smiled and handed her the muffins and ice cream.

"Thank you." Addison grinned and kissed him.

"Anything for you." He kissed her back softly. Addison smiled and opened the bag, getting her ice cream and muffins out.

"You got him wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Bizzy looked at Addison.

"Maybe." Addison grinned as she started to eat.

"She doesn't." Pete smiled. Addison looked up at Pete, eating some muffin covered in ice cream. "What?" He looked back at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. He smiled and pecked her cheek. Addison smiled as well, snuggling up to his side as she ate. Bizzy leaned back against the couch and watched them. Addison held a bit of muffin out to Pete before feeding him it. Bizzy smiled as she saw how happy they were and she knew that with Pete, Addison could handle the situation. Addison laughed, putting come ice cream on Pete's nose.

"Addi..." He sighed and smiled, wiping away the ice cream.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Stop putting ice cream on my face."

"But you look cute then."

"I don't want to look cute with ice cream on my nose."

Addison laughed softly. "Why not? I like it."

"You like it if I have ice cream on my nose?"

"You look cute then." She kissed his nose, tasting the ice cream. Pete smiled and rolled his eyes at her. Addison giggled before eating some more of her muffin.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed then." Bizzy stood up from the couch.

"Okay, night mum." Addison smiled at her.

"Night." Bizzy smiled at them before she walked out of the living room.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days later and Addison and Pete drove to Archer's house to tell him the news that he was going to become an uncle. They pulled up in his driveway and made the way to his front door before knocking and waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Archie." Addison smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother as he answered the door.

"Addi." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"How are you?" She asked, slowly pulling back from the hug.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He looked at her and closed the door behind them.

"We're great. We're really great." Addison grinned.

"Good." Archer smiled at them.

"We have something to tell you." Addison took hold of Pete's hand as they followed Archer into the kitchen.

He turned and looked at them. "That doesn't sound good."

"Why not?" Addison frowned slightly.

"I don't know, it just doesn't sound good if you tell me that you have something to tell me." He shrugged.

"Thanks." Addison rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"What?" He looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." Addison grinned.

His face fell as he looked at them. "You are what?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, looking at her brother.

"And you're telling me that with a smile on your face? Did you actually want to get pregnant?"

"No, we never planned for me to get pregnant but we are happy about this baby."

"You are happy about this baby? You're both still going to school, Addison. You wanted to become a surgeon. You're too young to become parents. What are you thinking?"

"We can still go to school and be parents!" Addison couldn't believe what he was saying.

"This is going to ruin your future plans!"

"This baby is not going to ruin anything!"

"It is, Addison! Open your eyes, you wanted to become a doctor! A surgeon! How do you want to do this with a baby at home waiting for you?"

"Me and Pete will be able to be parents and be doctors! This is our baby and we are not getting rid of it!"

"It happened and we're becoming parents now, Archer. We're going to do that and it will work out and it will not ruin Addison's future plans." Pete looked at him. Addison placed a hand on top of Pete's hand as she felt it snake around her wait and rest on her bump.

"How could you let his happen? Have you ever heard of contraception?" Archer looked at them in disbelief.

"I was on the pill! I'm not stupid enough to not take it!"

"How did you end up pregnant then?"

"I just happened to be in the small freaking percentage of women who do end up pregnant!"

"You should have just kept your freaking hands off of her!" Archer glared at Pete.

"Don't you dare take this out on Pete!" Addison looked at her brother. "This is not his fault!"

"It's not? Whose fault is it then if it's not his? He's the one who knocked you up, isn't he?"

"It takes two to tango!"

"You would have never ended up in a situation like this without him!"

"Yes I would have!"

"And how?"

"Because I got pregnant before we started dating!"

"What?" He looked at them.

"We were sleeping together before we started dating." Addison admitted and looked at her brother.

"You were what?" Archer couldn't believe it. "For how long?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does!" Archer looked at her. "Was he using you? Playing with your feelings and coming to you whenever he felt like he was in need for some sex?"

"No!" Addison yelled, furious Archer would even think Pete had just used her. "He never once used me!"

"How do you know? Why didn't you get together sooner then? Because he wanted to enjoy himself and have some fun before he started something more serious? This is what you call using someone for sex, Addison!"

"He was not using me! It was something mutual between us!"

"God, Addison, how could you actually have been stupid enough to believe him? Who knows with how many women he played the same game?"

"He was only ever sleeping with me! He's only ever slept with me!"

"What? And you believe that? How naive are you, Addison?"

"At least I'm not the one who sleeps with a different girl nearly every night!"

"Who says he wasn't doing the same thing while sleeping with you? Who can tell you that, Addison?"

"I trust Pete. I believe Pete. I know Pete. I know he wouldn't cheat on me." Addison looked at her brother angrily.

"Having sex with other women while sleeping with you doesn't have to be considered as cheating, Addison. So why shouldn't he have done it?"

"He loves me."

"And maybe he loved women before you."

"He's loved me for years."

"How can you be so sure that's true?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Could you just shut up now, Archer?" Pete looked at him. "Do you actually know what you're saying here? I love Addison. I have always loved her and only her. How can you dare try to convince her the opposite? I slept with her before we got together because I never thought that she would feel the same way about me. I would never use her or play with her feelings. I never wanted anyone but her and I'm never going to want anyone else. So please just shut up." Pete looked at him angrily.

"Why can't you just be happy for me, for us?" Addison looked at Archer, feeling her tears well up and Archer just looked at them, not saying anything. "I thought you would have supported our decision. I thought you wanted me to be happy? Have the life that I want?"

"I do want you to be happy and have the life you want."

"And this is what I want." Addison looked at Archer. "I want this baby, and I want to be with Pete. We're a family now."

"This is going to be hard though."

"We know it is. We're not expecting it to be easy."

"Okay..."

"We never planned this. We didn't want kids yet, but it's happened and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah." Archer just looked at them.

"You can either stay angry about it, angry at me or Pete, or you can get over it and look forward to being an uncle."

"I'm not angry."

"So what was all that just then, then?" Addison raised an eyebrow at him.

"This shouldn't have happened, that's all."

"We know that, but it has."

"Yeah."

"You need to get over it, Archie. This baby is coming whether you like it or not."

"I know it is."

"Please just be happy for us." Addison's voice was soft as she looked at Archer.

"I am happy if you're happy, it's just...I'm pissed right now."

"I know." She nodded and Archer just looked at them. "We're just going to go. Ring me when you're not so pissed."

"Are you going back to LA?"

"We're at mum and dad's for a few more days."

"Okay."

"We'll see you then, Archie." Addison looked at Archer before her and Pete turned from the kitchen.

Archer watched them and hesitated. "I- I'm sorry I overreacted and yelled." Addison stopped and looked back at her brother. "I know it's not only your fault Pete, and I know you love her." Addison gave a small smile, turning back towards Archer. Archer gave a small sigh and looked at her.

"Are you still pissed?"

"A little." He shrugged.

"Okay." She nodded and Archer nodded as well, looking at them. "We'll see you around, Archie."

"Yeah I'll see you."

Addison smiled and her and Pete walked to the front door. Archer stayed in the kitchen and watched them. Addison took hold of Pete's hand as they opened the front door and walked to their car. Pete gave a small sigh and placed a kiss on her hair. She leaned her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah." She sighed and nodded her head. He wrapped an arm around her and dropped another kiss on her hair. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered against her hair.

"Let's go back to my parents."

"Yeah." He nodded and they walked to the car before getting in and driving back to Addison's parents.

* * *

Later that day, Addison led back on her bed at her parents' house, her top up over her small bump, Pete led by her side placing kisses all over where their baby lay.

"Hey you in there." Pete whispered in between kisses. Addison giggled, looking down at him. He smiled. "Is it comfortable in mummy's bump?"

"I expect it's all warm and cosy in there."

"Hmm, yeah." He smiled.

"They're all safe in there."

Pete looked up at her and smiled before placing a few more kisses over her stomach.

"I can't wait to feel them move."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's going to be amazing."

"I just wish I could feel them move now."

"It's a little early for that I guess."

"Yeah." Addison sighed and ran a hand over her stomach.

"You barely have a bump yet, but soon it will grow and grow and then we'll feel them move." He smiled.

"I don't want it to grow too big though."

"You heard what your mum said. I doubt you will get that big."

"I hope not." Addison sighed.

"You won't." He smiled and placed a kiss on her bump. "And even if you would, I'd still love you."

"Good." She grinned widely at him. Pete smiled and leaned up to peck her lips. "I love you." Addison whispered.

"And I love you."

"And I love our baby."

"I love our baby as well." He smiled.

"And baby loves us."

"I hope so." He placed another kiss on Addison's stomach.

"They do." She placed her hand above his, entwining their fingers. Pete looked up at her and smiled. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. But I think it's a little girl."

"Really?" Addison smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling."

"Would you like a daughter?" Addison looked at Pete.

"Of course I would." He nodded.

"You wouldn't prefer a son?"

"No, I mean if it was a boy I could teach him all the boy stuff and that would be fun, but I don't really mind."

"We can always try again in a few years."

"We do." He nodded.

"I'd like one of each."

He smiled and pecked her lips. "Yeah, that would be perfect."

"And…maybe we could also adopt, later on?" She suggested and looked at him.

"You want to adopt?"

"Later on, yeah." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe, later on." He nodded.

"Okay. We can discuss it in a few years."

"Yeah, we got plenty of time."

"We have." Addison grinned. "We have the rest of our lives together."

"We have forever together." Pete smiled and looked at her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back softly, a hand on her stomach.

"Pete." She whispered. "Do you still want to wait until we've finished school to get married?"

"Do you want to get married sooner?"

"Maybe once you've finished school. I think it would be nice to be married the baby is old enough, so they only remember us as being married."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure. I'd marry you right now if you wanted to." He smiled.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah with that big fairytale kind of wedding you dream of. With that I'd wait until we've finished school."

She laughed softly at him. "I'd don't care if it's a big fairytale wedding or not. So long as you are at the end of the aisle I'm happy."

"You do want a fairytale wedding, admit it."

"Well, I'd prefer it, but I don't mind."

"See." He smiled. "And even if it would be a smaller one it would take lots of planning and all our friends and families will be there, that's why we should wait I think."

"Okay." She nodded.

"When I said I'd marry you right now I meant more like a five minute Vegas kind of wedding." He smiled.

"Now they're not as much fun without the booze."

"Hmm, yeah." He smiled at her.

"And I can't drink." She pouted.

"Aw." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"All you ever do when I pout is kiss me." She mumbled.

"I can't help it, you look so cute when you do that."

"How cute?"

"Very, very, very cute."

Addison laughed softly and kissed him.

"I mean I can stop kissing you if you don't want me to kiss you when you pout." He mumbled into the kiss.

"Noo, I like the kissing."

"I know." He smiled. Addison grinned and pulled him closer. "I could kiss you all day you know." He mumbled and continued to kiss her.

"I know. I could kiss you too."

"We shouldn't stop then."

"Hmm, we shouldn't."

Pete smiled and continued to kiss her, a hand on her cheek while they other one supported him. She moved her hands to his face, cupping it as she kissed him. They kissed sweetly, holding each other.

"Hmm." Addison smiled, running a hand over his chest. Pete smiled against her lips, taking her bottom lip between his. She parted her lips instantly, letting out a small moan. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. She pulled him closer, her hands running through his hair. He continued to kiss her, a hand moving up her side. "Pete." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You make me so horny."

He smirked. "Do I?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, should I stop then?" He kissed her again.

"Hmm, no." Addison kissed him harder. He kissed her back and one of his hands run over her stomach before slipping under her top. She nibbled softly on his bottom lip, her chest pressed against him. He ran his hands over her skin, his lips against hers. She moved her hands down his body, quickly pulling his top off, her hands running over his naked torso. Pete felt their skin touch and he kissed her even harder, when suddenly the door opened behind them, Bizzy walking in.

"Addi, Pe-" She started, but her eyes widened as she saw them. "Oh, I-, erm, I'm sorry."

Addison's eyes widened and she looked at her mother, Pete quickly hiding his erection which was visible through his jeans.

Bizzy looked down slightly. "I, erm, I'm really sorry, I just wanted to say that Edward and I are going out now."

"Okay…" Addison nodded slowly, feeling her cheeks redden slightly. Her and Pete had nearly gotten caught having sex.

"Okay, just continue...with what you've been doing." Bizzy said quickly before turning to the door again. Addison gave a sigh and rested her forehead against Pete's shoulder as Bizzy left.

"God, I hope she didn't look at my jeans." Pete mumbled.

"It could have been worse. We could have actually been having sex when she walked in."

"Yeah." He looked down at her. Addison looked back up at Pete before laughing. He looked at her and started laughing as well. "That's not funny."

"I know." She continued laughing. Pete smiled and shook his head at her. "I think I can handle, Nae, Sam, Cooper and Violet walking in on us, but not my mother."

"Yeah, it would be a little awkward I guess."

"I don't think I would be able to look at her in the face for a while."

"But I'd rather be able to handle your mother walking in on us than your father."

"Oh yeah." Addison nodded. "I think dad would flip."

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"Just imagine his face."

"He'd probably want to kill me."

"He would." Addison nodded. "I'm surprised he didn't want to kill you after we told them I'm pregnant."

"Maybe that's yet to come."

"Maybe." Addison looked up at him. "But we want to get married. We're going to be a family."

"Do you think he expected us to wait with the sex?"

"I don't know. I know he doesn't want to think that his little girl is having sex."

"Oh god I hope he's over it and he won't bring up the subject."

"I don't think he will." Addison shook her head.

"If he knew that his little girl isn't as little anymore and not nearly as innocent as he believes."

"Just let him keeping believing I'm little and innocent."

"I doubt he wants to know the truth anyway."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. He smiled and pecked her lips softly. "I love you." Addison whispered softly.

"I love you too."

She grinned widely and kissed him. Pete smiled against her lips and kissed her back. "Hmm, now I'm hungry."

He smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "What do you want?"

"Well…I'd like some pancakes, ice cream, strawberries, apple and custard."

He sighed. "And I doubt your mother has any of that home." Addison pouted up at Pete, really wanting that to eat. "Don't look at me like that. Can't you eat something else, that's actually already in this house?"

"But me and baby want thattt." She whined.

"It's late, I doubt the shop is still open."

"It's not late."

"But it's late enough for the shop to be possibly closed."

"Nooooo."

"Well the car keys are there; you can go and look yourself."

Addison huffed at Pete before getting off the bed. "Fine." She picked up the keys and started walking towards her bedroom door.

He sighed. "Addi, don't, I don't want you to go alone."

"You just got me to go and look for myself!" She turned and looked at him irritated.

"I didn't think you'd actually go."

"I'm hungry. Of course I'm going to go."

Pete sighed again and put his shirt back on before getting up.

"It's fine, Pete. Just stay here. I'll go by myself." Addison turned from the room, making her way down the stairs.

"No I can go, Addi." Pete walked out of the room as well.

"No, you stay. You don't want to go." She felt annoyed and swung open the front door before slamming it shut behind her.

"Fine, then go by yourself." Pete mumbled. Addison made her way down the front steps and to the car, unlocking it and getting in. Pete heard as she pulled out the driveway and he sighed before making his way back upstairs.

* * *

Nearly an hour later and Addison still hadn't returned from what should have been a quick trip to the store. Pete started to worry as he sat in her room at the bed and he picked up his phone, dialling her number and she answered just before it went to answer phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Addi, where are you?"

"_In the high street."_

"It's been almost an hour since you left."

"_I couldn't decide what to get."_

"Are you at the car already?"

"_No." _Addison shook her head.

"When will you be back?"

"_Soon I guess."_

"Hurry up, Addi, it's late, there can be weird people walking around."

"_I can look after myself."_

"Just hurry up please."

"_Fine."_ She sighed.

"Okay."

"_Do you want anything while I'm out?"_

"No, I've eaten already."

"_Okay."_ Addison nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you."

"_Yeah, bye."_

"Bye." Pete hung up. Addison sighed and made her way back to the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Pete heard Addison unlocking the front door before walking into the house. She shut the door tiredly behind her and walked into her parents' kitchen, placing the bag she was carrying on the side.

Pete walked to the kitchen, standing in the door. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, I did." Addison nodded and began to get the food out of the bag, placing it all on the side.

"Good." Pete nodded as well. Once she had taken everything out of the bag she put the bag away before putting the food away, picking up a strawberry and eating it. Pete just leaned against the door frame and looked at her, not saying anything.

"What?" Addison asked without even looking at him.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"You're just stood watching me." Addison turned and looked at him, able to feel his eyes watching her.

"Sorry I looked at you." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just asking why you're stood watching me. You don't do it very often."

"I see."

"Whatever." Addison looked at him before passing him and leaving the kitchen. Pete sighed and watched as she walked into the living room. She walked around, putting a few things away. Pete looked at her before he made his way upstairs, annoyed.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Addison walked up the stairs as well, making her way into the bathroom ad running herself a bath. Pete was sitting on the bed, switching through the TV channels. Addison ignored him as she got some towels and her pyjamas from the bedroom before shutting the bathroom door. Pete glanced at the door as she shut it before he looked back at the TV, leaning back against the bed. The both of them just stayed quietly in separate rooms, only a wall separating them. Pete continued to watch TV while Addison took a bath, annoyed by the way she acted.

Over half an hour later and Addison made her way back out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of purple pyjamas, her hair damp and hanging around her face. Pete glanced at her as she walked out before looking back at the screen. Addison made her way down the stairs to get a glass of water and a few more strawberries before making her way back to her bedroom. Pete was still lying on the bed, watching a movie.

"What are you watching?" Addison asked and climbed onto the bed.

"Just some movie."

"What's it about?" She took a sip of her water before putting it on her night stand and putting her legs under the covers.

"I don't know I just put it on."

"Okay." Addison nodded and popped a strawberry into her mouth. Pete kept his eyes on the screen, not saying anything. She continued to eat the strawberries, her eyes on the screen as well. Pete put the remoter aside and got up from the bed, making his way out of the room. Addison looked up at him, watching as he walked towards the door. He walked out the room and down the stairs.


End file.
